Honor, Duty and New York
by NewYorkChicago1944
Summary: Thomas Donnelly IV, decorated 4-year Veteran with the 1st Battalion 75th Ranger Regiment, now a New York Police Department Officer. Now continuing the journey of his decorated multi-generation family of Police Officers and his MIA Police officer Father. Thomas navigates through the political world and his duty as an adoptive father to a little girl.
1. Character Bio

The Prequel to _Love in the Summer,_ Hope you enjoy this story, and that it is to your liking.

* * *

Name: Thomas Donnelly IV

Age: 22 Years old

Height: 6 ft 0 ins

Date of Birth: 23rd May 1996

Hometown: Marine Park, Brooklyn, New York City

Weight: 230 lbs Very Muscular

Eye Colour: Dark Blue

Hair: Brown Hair, Grade 2, slicked back with a parting at the side

Religion: Irish-Catholic

Face: Smooth, no distinguishing features, hint of stubble

Off-Duty Clothing Style:

Navy Blue Smart shirt with casual Dark Blue trousers, wears boots

Family:

Adoptive Daughter: Danielle Louisa Elizabeth Donnelly: February 13th 2015 - Present

Father: Thomas Donnelly III: 1972 – Presumed Dead as of 2009

Mother: Louisa Donnelly (nee. Hogan): 1972 – Present

Grandfather: Thomas Donnelly II: 1944 – Present

Grandmother: Marilyn Donnelly (nee. Matheson): 1944 – Present

Great-Grandfather: Thomas Donnelly I: May 1926 - Present

Great-Grandmother: Elizabeth Donnelly (nee. O'Mara): April 1926 - Present

No siblings

* * *

Backstory:

Fourth-Generation Irish-American born in New York. Father was a decorated NYPD Cop, a beat cop for 15 years until he went missing. Grandfather was a decorated NYPD Police Officer, decorated veteran in the Vietnam War serving with the 5th Special Forces before transferring to the 101st Airborne in 1968 serving till 1972.

He is an adoptive father to a little girl, he was entrusted to the girl by a friend of his father's who passed away working for the FDNY, her name is Danielle Louisa Elizabeth Donnelly (Long Blonde hair, Blue eyes).

Thomas Donnelly IV is a trust-worthy and dedicated gentleman. He is hard-working, no nonsense Irish-Catholic. He graduated from High School and served for 4 years with the United States Army Rangers, served with the 1st Battalion, 75th Regiment, suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Thomas speaks very highly of his Great-Grandparents, Grandparents and mother having a very close relationship with them. He had a good relationship with his father before he went missing in action. He was wounded twice in combat:

1\. Five inches close to the heart.

2\. Upper right shoulder. still a weakness in the arm.

He is very close with his Grandparents and his Mother seeing as they are his strongest supporters.

Named after his Great-Grandfather, Grandfather and Father who had served in the Army he is the 5th Generation of American Soldier who served his country with honour and pride.

Thomas is dedicated hoping to continue the memory of his heroic father who has been missing since he was 13, he joined the Academy in June 2018 completing training in December 2018, he'll join the ranks of New York's Finest and with proud honor as well, his own Great-Grandfather is police commissioner in his 4th year. Grandfather, the Chief of Special Operations in the NYPD.

Hobbies:

Leather-Smith

Woodwork

Music (Jazz Music and Country Music), Sports (Boxing, Baseball). Spending time with his little girl.

Skills:

Hand – to – Hand combat from the age of 10. Skills enhanced with the Army Rangers and Special Forces.

Crack shot at 10 years of age. Top Marksman, enhanced skills with the Army Rangers and Special Forces.]

Skilled in languages (Italian, Chinese, Arabic)

Skilled Cook of many foods.

Highly skilled in Maths, English, Science, History, Geography and Gym Class

Previous Schools:

Saint Anselm's Roman Catholic School: September 2001 – July 2010

Saint Joseph Catholic High School: September 2010 – June 2014

Profession:

He enlisted for the United States Army Reserves in June 2013 doing 10 weeks of Basic training in the Bronx, NY, even attended Airborne training as well.

Signed up for Active duty in the United States Army June 2014 straight out of high school.

He volunteered for the Army Ranger School and graduated top of the class soon assigned to the 1st Battalion 75th Regiment.

4 years of fighting. Heavy PTSD involved.

In June of 2018, he retired from the United States Army at the rank of Master Sergeant.

Joined the NYPD Academy in June 2018, completed training in December 2018, graduating in January 2019.

* * *

Character bio done in a day.

Let's go forward. Please like and review.


	2. Character Bio 2

2nd Biography coming out.

* * *

Name: Kate O'Meara

Age: 22 Years old

Height: 6 ft 0 ins

Date of Birth: 17th March 1996

Hometown: Marine Park, Brooklyn, New York City

Weight: 150 lbs

Eye Colour: Dark Blue

Hair: Wavy Blonde Hair with Cascading curls

Religion: Irish-Catholic

Face: Smooth

Clothing Style:

Polka-Dot dress, cardigan and flat-heels

Family:

Father: Matthew O'Meara: March 1973 – Present

Mother: Marianne O'Meara (nee. Daly): May 1973 – May 2014

Grandfather: Hank O'Meara: 1944 – November 11th 2002

Grandmother: Sarah O'Meara: 1944 – January 18th 2002

No siblings

* * *

Backstory:

Fourth-Generation Irish-American born in New York. Father is a decorated NYPD Cop, a beat cop for 15 years before being promoted to Lieutenant of the 23rd Precinct in Hell's Kitchen. Grandfather was a decorated NYPD Police Officer, decorated veteran in the Vietnam War serving with the 5th Special Forces for 10 years from 1962 – 1972. Passed away on November 11th 2002.

Kate O'Meara is a trust-worthy and dedicated young lady. She is hard-working, no nonsense Irish-Catholic. She graduated from High School and went to college to study teaching, completing a 4 years' training acquired a bachelor's degree in teaching.

She currently trains as a Kindergarten teacher in Manhattan, New York at St Joseph Catholic Kindergarten. Kate speaks very highly of her Grandparents, mother and Father. She has a great relationship with her father admiring the hard work he has done for the City of New York.

Kate comes from a hard-working, military and police officer family, she never felt the call of duty but admires the serving members of New York's Finest and Bravest.

Hobbies:

Music (Jazz Music and Country Music), Sports (Baseball and Football).

Skills:

Crack shot at 18 years of age. Taught by her Police officer Father.

Skilled Cook of many foods.

Highly skilled in Maths, English, Science, History, Geography.

Previous Schools:

Saint Anselm's Roman Catholic School: September 2001 – July 2010

Saint Joseph Catholic High School: September 2010 – June 2014

Profession:

After High School, went to Columbia University for 4 years.

Attained a Bachelor's Degree in June 2018.

Hired by St Joseph Catholic School in August 2018.

* * *

2nd Biography done, I hope you like this one, my loyal readers.

Like and review as well. Love you


	3. NYPD Graduation

1st chapter on the page, hope you enjoy, my lovely readers

* * *

Chapter 1:

January 2019

Marine Park, Brooklyn, New York City

It is a cold but sunny day in Marine Park, New York, it was a clear sky, in the house that had the American flag flying in the front yard, it even had 5 service flags in the window, one star to signify a soldier's service to the United States.

A man was in his room, he was adjusting his watch, his brown hair slicked to the side, dark blue eyes shining, as he adjusted the jacket of his NYPD uniform, he stood in the mirror standing to attention he had placed his peaked cap on and adjusted the jacket as he turned to the journal on his bedside desk as he opened it beginning to write.

* * *

" _My name is Thomas Donnelly IV, I used to be a Master Sergeant in the United States Rangers, 1_ _st_ _Battalion 75_ _th_ _Regiment. I joined up for the NYPD after my 4_ _th_ _year in the Rangers and a harrowing 4 tours of duty, to which I won't go into detail about. I'm from a multi-generation family of Irish-Catholic NYPD officers and combat soldiers, I am the fifth generation to serve this city and country with honor._

 _My father used to be a cop until I was 13 years old, what happened after that was a mystery, he disappeared from his duties and is presumed dead, no one knows exactly what happened. Since then, my family has become extremely close and had prayed for my fathers' safe return to the family._

 _My family involves, my Mom, my Grandparents and my Great-Grandparents even my adoptive daughter Danielle Louisa Elizabeth Donnelly, she is the sweetest little girl, you'd ever meet, beautiful blue eyes and long blonde hair. Her parents were killed at different times, her biological Dad was an FDNY Lieutenant, her mother a nurse for the hospital in Brooklyn until she was killed._

 _My Great-Grandfather is Police Commissioner, this means all eyes are on me to perform to the best of my abilities and my ability to not land myself in a political storm._

 _This is my story, as an Officer for the greatest Police Department in the United States of America."_

* * *

Thomas then closed the book as he walked out of the room. He looked down at the photo of his father as he looked down at it saying, " _I've come a long way, Dad, now I follow the path of heroes, from hell to back. I just wish you could have met lil' Danielle, she's the sweetest little girl, she's my princess, you'd be proud of her."_

As he walked down the stairs he had noticed his Grandfathers not here as they were already on their way to the ceremony at Madison Square Garden, he looked in the mirror as he saw a little girl with wavy Blonde hair and blue eyes, she wore a blue dress with flat-heels as he said, "Where's Grandma?" "Outside Daddy." "Come on, Dani, don't want to be late." "Daddy, I made you something."

Thomas then got handed a piece of paper, on it was a man in a NYPD uniform and a little girl holding hands, he smiled saying, "Come here, baby."

Danielle walked over to her father as he picked her up saying, "This is the sweetest thing I've been given, you are my shining bright-eyed little star, I love you, my sweet baby, there's only three things in this world I care about and that is: You, my family, this city and our country." "I love you, papa." "Come on, let's not make the rest of the ladies unhappy." "I know." "Yeah, you got to stay with Grandma for the ceremony, you'll be okay." "I know, we don't want to be late." Thomas laughed as he put her down and they walked out the door.

As he locked the door, he turned to find 3 women of different ages, standing in blue dresses standing up against a green SUV as Danielle walked over to them, they had shining brown hair, with blue eyes the oldest woman, Elizabeth then said, "Come and sit with me, grandbaby, and we'll watch the boys and girls in blue march proudly."

Thomas chuckled, his Great-Grandmother Elizabeth was the wisest Donnelly woman in the family, she was of the old-school Irish-Catholic matriarchs, she had been a young woman when she got married to her husband, the Police Commissioner Thomas Donnelly I in August of 1943, she watched as he went off to serve for this country in WW2 in September 1943 departing for England and in Korea from 1951-1953, she had watched all the Donnelly men go off to serve their country. Thomas IV had been the latest man to do so, going through 4 years of combat duty.

She had been so proud of how far her great-grandson had come, he moulded himself into the perfect gentleman and a father despite his forthcoming duty to serve the NYPD. The family had gotten in as they drove off to the Madison Square Garden, where the ceremony was happening.

* * *

The drive had taken an hour and 15 minutes, Thomas had gotten a street away from the Madison Square Garden as he walked to the building, he arrived and saw a sea of blue uniforms as he saw his buddy, Henry Renzulli (jet black hair, blue eyes) as he said, "Hey Gunny." "Tommy-boy, it's finally happening, you and I are brothers in blue." "Been that way since we were in high school." "Ooh-rah."

Henry Renzulli and Thomas Donnelly IV knew each other from Catholic High School, even though Henry was older than Thomas by a year, the two stayed close friends, Henry had served in the United States Marine Corps as a Gunnery Sergeant for 5 years. Thomas had even helped Henry to find his soulmate Marianne Bellucci (Wavy blonde hair, turquoise eyes) who was also Jack's high school sweetheart.

At the New Years' Eve party, they had even met the newest addition in Danielle (Thomas's adoptive daughter) they were her new 'Uncle Hank and Aunt Marianne' they were selected as her Godfather and Godmother, Danielle had melted their hearts, even Thomas was lucky to have good friends such as the Renzulli family.

The Donnelly family had been invited to the wedding before Henry headed off for active duty in the Marines. Thomas had graduated from basic training and at the rank of Sergeant he was happy for his best friend.

The pair then walked into the building alongside many other graduates marching to the stand, Thomas had a large smile on his face, he then took a small glance at the opposite side seeing proud family, parents, friends. He sensed his family was in the stand but knew they were proud of him.

In the stand, Matthew Patterson was wearing his dress blues, the three 1/2 year veteran of the NYPD and the retired Master Gunnery Sergeant had met both the graduating officers at the New Years' Eve party at the Waldorf Astoria, he had even met Thomas' adoptive daughter Danielle as well and had taken to her well, he had been named as a guardian for her and to Danielle he was "Uncle Matt" something he had taken great pride in.

He applauded his friends as he looked over at the Donnelly women, who applauded proudly, as Thomas IV's mother smiled over at him nodding in respect.

* * *

Soon the graduates were taking their seats as Police Commissioner Thomas Donnelly I took to the stand as he began, "It is with profound praise and gratitude that I welcome you new police officers. Proud that you have answered the call to service and today joining the ranks of New York's finest."

Thomas smiled hearing the commissioner's speech as the commissioner continued.

"You've earned the distinction of being the best-trained, best prepared police officers in the world, ready to protect and serve the most vibrant city in the world. Where every day brings a responsibility to keep all New Yorkers safe. Safe from crime and safe from terrorism. And though the city is on the very cutting edge of technology nothing replaces your unwavering sense of right and wrong and your eyes and ears on the street. And we remain safe because of the hard-work and dedication of the men and women of the New York City Police Department. Now, we all wear the same blue uniform, carry the same shield; now that you're part of the finest police force in the world. Congratulations to your families, your friends, and congratulations to you, our New York City police officers."

Everyone then threw up their gloves in celebration, cheers rang throughout the crowd, Thomas celebrated with everyone, hugging them or sharing a high-five with them as well.

Thomas I and Thomas II smiled at each other as they watched their only grandchild celebrate as Thomas II smiled saying, "He'll do a grand job." "He's a Donnelly, he'll be like me." "You really want that, Pop?" "You turned out fine, Junior."

Thomas II glared saying, "Different era, plus this one will have all the eyes on him to perform." "He'll perform brilliantly, I know him, our training has made him the best, he could be the best asset out on the streets." "If you think so, then I do as well."

Thomas I smiled brightly as did Thomas II. Soon Thomas IV then stood to attention and saluted his Grandfather's. Even after his father disappeared, the elder Thomas' became his mentors, taught him everything he needed to know, they came to his boxing tournaments, his football games and his baseball games.

He had been state champion from 14 years of age till he was 18 for all three sports. They stood by him and he became the perfect example of a gentleman, who had gone on to serve his country as all the Donnelly men had done, Thomas I had been proud of his family and his greatest joy was his family.

In the crowd, one girl was applauding the new New York Police officers even laying her blue eyes on one particular officer as well, the woman had cascading blonde hair curls, she wore a polka-dot dress that was very old-fashioned with flat-heels, she smiled proudly as she walked out of the building.

* * *

Later on, the Donnelly family were posing for pictures as the blonde-haired woman walked over and said, "Thomas? Thomas Donnelly?"

Thomas IV looked over and smiled as he said, "I'll be… Kate O'Meara, how are ya?"

Thomas walked over and engulfed Kate in a hug as she did the same saying, "Hi, you look incredible." "You look… you look beautiful Kate, it's been a while…" "4 ½ years, June 2014." "Sorry, I never kept in touch." "All forgiven."

Thomas chuckled as Louisa then said, "Hey Kate, how are you?" "I'm well Mrs Donnelly. How's the doctor's position?" "It's going well, thank you, Kate."

Kate then shook hands with all the Donnelly family members as she laid eyes on a little girl with natural golden wavy blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes as she said, "Hello, little one, what's your name?" "Danielle Louisa Elizabeth Donnelly, do you know my Daddy?" "Your Dad?" Kate asked confused.

Danielle walked over taking Thomas's hand saying, "Yeah, my Daddy."

Kate was surprised, yet she was shocked, " _Thomas Donnelly IV, a father? I've missed out on everything."_

Kate recovered from the shock as she said, "Thomas, you didn't get a girl…?" "No, I didn't, I adopted her, do you remember the Millers'?" "Yeah, why?"

Elizabeth pats Kate on the shoulder as she explains the situation as Kate nods before saying, "I get it." Kate turns back to Thomas IV saying, "I apologise for that." "No worries." Kate smiles at him as Danielle says, "Miss O'Meara? Daddy's really handsome, he is." Danielle flashes a wide smile knowing she is wise beyond her years.

The Donnelly family laughs as Kate and Thomas blush red furiously as Thomas IV says, "Sweetie, you may be a wise young lady, but sometimes, you can push the boundary a little, I mean Miss O'Meara may have a boyfriend." "Sowry."

Danielle gives Thomas her puppy dog eyes as Thomas says, "I forgive you sweetheart." "Can we get pie?" "I'm sure we can buy some pie." "Blueberry, please?" "Blueberry it is." Thomas says.

Kate chuckles as Thomas asks, "How's your dad?" "He's well, he enjoys being a Lieutenant in the 23rd." Thomas nods as he says, "That's good to hear, so what are you doing now?" "I work as a Kindergarten teacher at St Joseph Kindergarten." "That's great, you like it?" "It's the best job."

Kate then looks at her watch before saying, "Listen, I best get going but it was really nice to meet you all again." The Donnelly family smiles as they all wave goodbye, but before she leaves Kate takes out a card and hands it to Thomas saying, "Just so you know, I don't have a boyfriend, but feel free to call me anytime." "How about a cup of coffee, just the two of us." "I'd like that, _officer_ , tomorrow?" Kate says winking.

Thomas smiles as he says, "Yeah, I'd like that." "It's a date, handsome." Kate says before turning to Danielle saying, "It was really nice to meet you, I hope you and I can spend a little more time together?" "Me too." Danielle waves goodbye to Kate as everyone else does.

Thomas then lets out a sigh before taking his hat off, he looked really warm and sweating as Thomas II said, "You okay?" "After all this time, I still remember I liked her." "You looked like you were ready to burst like a balloon." Thomas I chuckles saying, "It's about time, I thought you lost that Donnelly charm." "Still works wonders, sir."

Louisa then says, "Everyone for Lunch?" "Sure!" everyone says as they begin to walk to their reservation where they enjoy a good time.

* * *

At home after they had eaten dinner, Thomas and his grandfathers are in the study as they share a glass of bourbon each as Thomas I says, "So which house you assigned too?" "The 27th like all Donnelly's." "Still, it's a great house, Hank's got the same too." "Even Matt's at the 2-7." "Just do your job and get along fine." "Don't go rogue, in other words unless absolutely necessary." Thomas IV says.

Thomas I and II nod as Thomas does the same as they all toast saying, "To the new Officer Donnelly."

In the kitchen, Danielle and Elizabeth are in the kitchen playing a game of go fish as Danielle asks, "Grandma, why are Daddy and Grandpa's in their study?" "Well, my little 'un, your Daddy and your Grandpa's are sharing a celebratory moment that has been a part of the Donnelly tradition when a man joins the NYPD." "Why do they go in the office for long time?" "That is a mystery, my young one."

Soon, the Donnelly men, appear from the office as Danielle says, "Daddy, can you read me a story, tonight, please?" "Yes, I can, come on baby girl, let's get you to bed." Danielle gets down from the chair as she takes Thomas's hand walking upstairs, as they walk into her room.

Her own bedroom was right next to Thomas's room, the wall was coloured red and blue signalling Danielle's love for the FDNY and NYPD, Danielle was eager to become a nurse or a teacher or even a police officer, she had never exactly told anyone about this and wanted to wait to tell someone.

Thomas had sat on the bed as she was dressed in her pyjamas that had the city of New York on them, she was carrying a book as she sat on the bed with Thomas taking the book as he began to read to her.

Once the story was over Danielle was feeling sleepy as Thomas tucked her in as Danielle said, "Daddy." "Yeah, baby, what is it?" "Are you going to talk to Miss O'Meara?" "Sweetie, you're the only girl, that'll light up my day." "Just promise me, you'll talk to her." "You've my word, baby, I'll talk to her, now shouldn't you be sleeping." "Night-night Daddy." "Sleep tight, sweetheart." Thomas said as he smoothed Danielle's blonde hair out of her eye and kissed her on the head as she slept peacefully clutching Thomas's old teddy bear.

As he stayed with her for a couple hours as Marilyn watched her Grandson as she whispered, "You've done a great thing for her." "Thanks Grandma." "She isn't wrong you know, you looked a lot happier ever since both Danielle and Kate came into your life." "I can't guarantee I come home every day." "You're a Donnelly, this is your legacy, you've all of us to look after your baby." "Thank you." Thomas said.

* * *

Thomas then left the room leaving the door open a peek as he headed for his own room, he had undressed and put on a pyjama bottoms and a vest, he then looked at the picture that stood on his bed-side, one of him and Kate O'Meara at their high school prom, he smiled remembering Kate's red dress, she looked like the belle of the ball, Thomas was dressed in his dress blues for the event, they had danced the whole night away, they had even shared a kiss as well.

But, ever since then Thomas hadn't made a move, instead committing to his duty in the Rangers but since then, he hadn't made any attempt to fall in love. Hell, he still kept a picture of him and Kate in his wallet. He fell asleep instantly as he dreamed a peaceful thought.

It was early morning, at 0630 am, Thomas had jumped out of bed, today was his first day as a patrol officer, he had gotten in the shower and washed quickly with a military shower, he had dried himself off and dressed in his patrol uniform, he had checked his weapon was in his bag along with some off-duty clothing too, he then picked up the picture of his daughter and his Dad and walked down the stairs with it, taping it to the inside of his patrol hat. His duty belt fitted him perfectly.

He then walked into Danielle's room and saw her still sleeping peacefully as he whispered to her, " _Good morning, Dani."_ He then kissed her on the head smiling softly before exiting the room.

He walked down the stairs as he made himself some breakfast as his grandfathers came down as he said, "Hey Grandpa." "Hey Junior, looking sharp." "I look like the 5 generations of you guys serving the city proudly." "You'll do great, keep your eyes open and your ears up, it may not be the wild-west but nowadays can never go wrong with this beauty."

Thomas II handed over Thomas IV a blackjack as he said, "Passed down to your old man, he used that until he was in his 14th year of the job, he was afraid, that he'd lose it, wanting to pass it along to you." "You sure?" "Nothing better than close quarters especially when wrestling with 300 lbs of prison muscle." "Thanks, Gramps."

Thomas pocketed the blackjack as he said, "Thank you." "Have a good patrol." "Will do, sir." Thomas IV saluted as he headed for the garage, he then opened it up and got into a Blue Dodge Custom Royal 1955 that had the roof up, he drove away smiling and happy heading for the 27th Precinct.

Once he had arrived at the 2-7, he walked into the building as he spotted his friend Henry walking as he said, "Hank." "Hey, Fearless." "Ready for this?" "OOH-RAH!" "HOO-AH!"

* * *

As they walked in, they checked themselves in heading for the changing rooms. Thomas had put his duty weapon in his holster seeing a full clip, he added his handcuffs and all standard NYPD equipment he needed, he then placed his patrol hat on and walked out of the room accompanied by his friends Matt and Henry as they walked into the roll-call room where other officers were talking amongst themselves as they stood silently waiting for the Sergeant as he walked in.

The Sergeant was a heavy built officer, he had black-grey hair with green eyes as he said, "Officers, fall in, open ranks as well."

Matt, Henry and Thomas stood in line alongside a female officer in front row as the Sergeant conducted inspections of the ranks as the Sergeant stood in front of the 4 as he said, "This is a definition of squared away officers. Well done Officers." "Thank you Sergeant." The four said as he began, "Alright, folks listen up. First off, let's give a warm welcome to our new 27th Precinct officers such as Officer Henry Renzulli and Officer Thomas Donnelly IV."

Among some of the veteran officers in the 2-7 ears peaked even a few that formed somewhat of an evil smirk on their faces, for which Thomas saw out of the corner of his eye.

As the Sergeant continued, "For those of you who don't know, Officers Renzulli and Donnelly just came back from serving this country in Afghanistan and Iraq even Syria, with the United States Ranger Regiment and the United States Marine Corps. Officer Donnelly, being a family member of the prestigious Donnelly family, that has served in this Precinct since before some of you were in diapers or not even born yet. Just know, Officer Donnelly ain't being given special treatment so lay off on him."

The Sergeant then continued, "Alright, Officer Patterson, you've been assigned Officer Henry Renzulli, he'll be your boot, and Officer Donnelly, you'll be my boot, understood, folks?" "Yes Sergeant." Henry, Matt and Thomas said simultaneously.

"Good, that's all out of the way then." The Sergeant then began with the briefing.

Later on, Thomas was picking up his radio as the Sergeant was all ready as he said, "Forgot to announce myself, Sergeant Michael Roselli." "Thomas Donnelly IV." "I was your Dad's rookie back when I was in your shoes." "I didn't know that." "He was on his 8th year, when I became his boot, taught me everything I needed to know." "Helluva cop." "Sure was, you looking to fill the boots, left by him?" "Do the job right." "Stick with me, kid." Roselli said.

The pair then walked out to their Squad car as they drove off.

* * *

In the precinct, Henry and Matt were leaving the building as they overheard one of the officers say to another cop, _"Hear another Donnelly's in the precinct?" "That prick thinks he's royalty walking around, won't be surprised if he's bumped up the chain of command or gets a medal." "Didn't your brother serve in the Rangers with him?" "Yeah and that asshole got my brother killed, he better watch his back, around me."_

Henry just walked out of the precinct as Matt then said, "Somethin' troubling you?" "Yeah, the fact Thomas hasn't been in the precinct for an hour and he's got a bull's eye on his name." "Still don't sound right, but that guy who was talking about Thomas is a total prick for the record. You ever hear about how 95% of the cops come on the job to protect and serve?" "Yeah, it's been a prime top percentage." "Well the other 5%, I'm sure you can guess?" "Yeah, I can. Goddamn bastards." Henry mutters.

Soon the radio goes off saying, " _27 Indigo, Homicide detectives requesting assistance with evidence search at the Borough of Manhattan Community College."_ Matt picked up the receiver and said, "Central, this is 27 Indigo, show us responding." " _Acknowledged, 27 Indigo_."

Henry hit the sirens as Matt said, "4 years ago did my first evidence search, now look at me." "Let's get on the move, boss." Matt smirks at Henry's remark.

Meanwhile across town, Thomas is looking out the window observing the surroundings as Sgt Roselli then says, "Figure we'd stop off at one of the subway stations check everything's all clear, you know?" "Alright, then where else?" "Then we'll stop off at one of the Kindergarten schools, uh Saint Joseph's in Manhattan." "Saint Joseph's?" "Yeah, you know the school?" "I remember a friend told me she was working there." "This 'friend' got a name?" "Kate, Kate O'Meara, you probably know her father."

Roselli looks at his boot saying, "Lieutenant O'Meara, how'd you know her?" "Lieutenant used to be my Dad's partner on the job, pair served in the Gulf together. Me and Kate we were best friends but we lost touch after High School." "How come?" "Well, I was in the Rangers and she was off at University, so we lost touch for 4 ½ years." "Right, it'd do good to catch up you know." "You sound my Grandmother telling me that." "What she encouraging you?" "Yeah and the rest of the family."

Roselli laughs saying, "Tell ya what kid, they're right, you should catch up." "God help me, now I hear it from you." Thomas groans as they drive to the nearest subway station.

* * *

Hope you like the first chapter, sorry it dragged on a little long. But now we've seen Thomas Donnelly graduate and the family, even the love interest as well, I hope you enjoy this one.

Please like and review as always.


	4. War & Love

Chapter 2 for Honor, Duty and New York is up, hope you like.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Borough of Manhattan Community College

Manhattan, New York

Matt and Henry rolled up to the yellow tape as they saw the ME leave with a body on the stretcher as they saw a detective.

The detective looked worn and weary, he wore a crumpled suit like he was Columbo, he had the face of a war-weary veteran. He had a high and tight haircut with hazel eyes as he said, "You our back-up?" "Officers Patterson and Renzulli, 2-7 Precinct. What do we have?" "Detective Daniels of Homicide in 25th Precinct."

The detective nodded off in the direction of the leaving ME vehicle saying, "Vic is Vito Scaletti, got a bullet in between his eyes, we think our shooter lobbed his piece, initial search didn't turn up anything, so that's where you come in. Be advised, witness says a tall black guy – our shooter – put one in his head."

Both officers nodded as Matt said, "We turn the gun over to Evidence?" "If you recover it." "Right." "Happy hunting, boys."

The detective walked away as Henry muttered, "What's that guy's problem?" "Detective Daniels has been on the job for 20 years, guy's as good as they come, he's known for his sarcasm, guy spent 12 years in the SEALs tough as it gets, for most guys."

Henry nodded as the pair began to look around for the weapon searching in trash cans, any debris even the dumpsters, turning up nothing as Henry says, "I got squat, no sign of it. How about you?" "Nothing."

Henry had gotten out of the dumpster he was searching as he saw the window open seeing a revolver on the roof of the adjacent building as he said, "Hey Patterson, something on the roof." "Good find, that might be a weapon, try and find a way up here."

Henry soon walked around the building, finding a pipe as he climbed up the pipe onto the roof, he picked up the gun.

The gun was a customised Smith & Wesson Model 19, with the serial number I69823 stencilled in as Henry checked the revolver, seeing a round fired. As he picked up the gun and pocketed it coming down from the roof.

Henry caught up to Matt as he said, "Yeah, we have our gun, what now?" "How about we show some initiative, let's follow up on the gun." "Shouldn't we leave that to the detectives?"

Matt chuckled saying, "And let it be swept under the rug? Come on, Hank."

Henry smirked saying, "Let's go find this bastard."

Matt patted him on the back saying, "Now, you're thinking like a cop, come on."

* * *

On the other side of town Thomas and Roselli were on their way to St Joseph's Kindergarten, Thomas was staring at the pictures in his patrol hat whilst he was saying something in Latin.

Roselli then turned and asked, "What's that you're saying in Latin?" "You know Latin?" "Kid, I grew up Catholic, I know your family did too, it was the same Latin phrase your dad used to say, when we were on the job."

Thomas laughed as he said, "Okay, you got me, it was _'Don't let me die today, for it's my duty to protect my child.'_ You know why I say it?" "Sure." "It's because, no one else except for Officers Renzulli and Patterson know about. I got a little girl, I adopted her right before I graduated the academy September 2018."

Roselli was surprised as he said, "What's she look like?"

Thomas showed him the picture as he said, "Beautiful, she is." "Thanks Sarge, her name's Danielle." "What does she call you?" "Daddy or Papa." "Got ya wrapped around her little finger, huh?" Roselli said with a knowing smile.

Thomas smiled saying, "Yeah, she does, I love her like she's my own blood, nobody even saw it coming."

Roselli smiled until the radio buzzed saying, _"Any units in the vicinity of Bridge Street, we've got officers down, it's a warzone down here. 10-85, over?!"_

Thomas looked at Roselli who said, "What do we do, Sarge?" "We go in, better lock and load." "Hooah."

Thomas reached for the speaker saying, "This is 27-Charlie, we're inbound to Bridge Street, any information to go on?"

The radio buzzed with another reply, " _Suspects armed with heavy weaponry, hurry fast!"_

Thomas hit the sirens as the pair raced to the scene, Thomas adjusted his gloves as he softly said to himself, " _Doesn't matter where you are in the world, the war always comes back. Just another day in the shit."_

Roselli then said to Thomas, "Alright, heavy shooters, M4's in the back, it's been 6 months since you left the Rangers, you got this?" "Sarge, if I didn't, there'd be trouble, wouldn't there?" "Got that right, kid."

* * *

At 1PP, Commissioner Thomas Donnelly I was in the situation room as he said, "How bad are casualties?"

One chief spoke up saying, "We're unsure at the moment, how this all started, the 23rd's locked in a pitch battle, heavy weaponry is outnumbering our guys." "Chief of Special Operations?"

Thomas II then stood to say, "ESU's inbound, in 5 minutes, though you've heard the saying ' _Nothing takes 5 minutes_ '"

The other chiefs shared a chuckle as Commissioner Donnelly said, "Any other units enroute to assist?" "the 27th, has a unit inbound right away. They're a minute out." "Let's hope the 23rd can hold on, Ladies and Gentlemen, I think we should pray."

All the other chiefs nodded, even though some of them weren't Catholic, Christian or of other religions they all prayed for their brothers and sisters in blue.

* * *

Bridge Street, Manhattan, New York

At Bridge Street, things were bad, officers were pinned down or spread out, trying to reach the three patrol cars in front.

Lieutenant Matthew O'Meara, was taking cover by his patrol car, he fired several shots trying to shoot the perps down, his years of service and marksman abilities hadn't left him, the light-blonde haired officer soon turned as the patrol car pulled up and two officers came out, one was young carrying an M4 as he crouched beside him analysing the situation saying, "Where do you need us, Lieutenant?!" "I got 6 officers out there, 2 are down, the rest are pinned down bad, we can't get close because they have enough weaponry to start World War 3!"

Lieutenant O'Meara looked at the determined officer as he said, "You know how to use that thing?" "I was Rangers, cover me!"

Thomas then left cover as he began to open fire on the targets opposite the 3 patrol cars as he ducked right next to the wounded female officer seeing she was heavily bleeding as he said, "Keep pressure on it!"

Thomas crouched over to one of the officers and said, "I'm going to lay down cover, you get the wounded out of here!" "What makes you think we're falling back!" "Your cover ain't gonna last long, it's fall back or get killed!" "You cover our asses!"

The officer turned to two others on his left saying, "Eddie, Samuels, hold the line while we get our people back!"

Thomas continued to lay down fire on the enemy taking down three of the shooters as he says, "Cover me, I'm reloading!"

Thomas pulls out his side-arm and moves forward shooting all the shooters killing them instantly.

As soon as there was no gunfire, Thomas pulled his M4A1 up and reloaded as he checked the shooters to see if they were dead.

* * *

They were all dead. Thomas had saved the lives of six officers, but seeing all the carnage around him, he felt himself transported back to Afghanistan or Iraq, where the fighting had been bad.

Thomas turned to walk back to his partner who said, "You alright, kid?" "Yeah, I'm good, the officers, they okay?" "We're heading to the hospital to check them out, come on, kid."

Thomas nodded as he placed the assault rifle in the trunk and got inside the car, he looked haunted as they drove to the nearest hospital.

Once they arrived they saw the 23rd standing there waiting for the news on their friends and the commissioner was deep in conversation with Lieutenant O'Meara.

Thomas just stood up, he didn't feel like sitting down, even though he looked to buckle under his own weight. Soon he was approached as he saw the commissioner looking over at him and signalled to him. Thomas walked over and stood to attention saluting the higher ranked officers as they said, "Stand to ease, Officer." "Yes Sir."

Lieutenant O'Meara walked forward and said, "On behalf of my men and women, I'd like to thank you officer, for saving our wounded." "Of course, Lieutenant."

Thomas turned to the commissioner and said, "Any word, sir?" "Nothing yet, keep faith." "Yes Sir."

Thomas stood to and walked back to the seat, until he saw his mother, Doctor Louisa Donnelly, who had approached the Lieutenant and the Commissioner.

The commissioner then said, "How are my officers?" "They'll make it, commissioner, they're A-OK, except they'll have several weeks out of duty." "Good, thank you doctor." "Of course Commissioner."

Thomas IV looked over at his mother and nodded as his mother returned the nod.

* * *

Soon Thomas had left the hospital and headed back to the precinct, he was filling out the shooting report as he soon heard his name, "Officer Thomas Donnelly?" "Yes, how may I help?" "Detective Finn, I'm with Internal Affairs, I'd like to get your events of today." "Do I need my rep at all, sir?" "It's optional." "I'd like to get things out the way, sir, ask away, Detective."

The detective nodded they headed for the break room, Thomas took a seat as the detective began, "This is your first shift correct?" "Yes, this is, we had finished a patrol in the subway close to our beat, I was watching the perimeter, looking out for any sign of suspicious activity. There weren't much goin' on, but it was hard to tell. We finished after three hours before calling in a 10-63 for lunch, we were back on the street after that, when we got in the call to Bridge Street."

The detective nodded asking, "You and your partner Sergeant Roselli?" "Yes, we were inbound, we heard that the shooters were carrying heavy weaponry, and the Sergeant advised me to take the M4 Carbine." "Why did he?" "I had experience with heavy weaponry, being it a shot-gun, sniper-rifle or an assault rifle." "In the academy?" "Yes and before that, I was a Master Sergeant in the 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment for 4 years, so I took that on." "Once arriving on scene, what did you do?" "I did a tactical and danger assessment, there wasn't much cover between us and the injured officers, I moved forward laying down suppressing fire before taking cover next to the officers."

The detective nodded allowing Thomas to continue, "You allowed the wounded to retreat covering them along side two other officers?" "Yes sir, An officer named Eddie and another named Samuels. They covered me as I moved forward. After that it was… it was all over."

The detective looked suspiciously at Thomas saying, "Well the officer named Samuels, claimed to note ' _Officer Donnelly stood looking at the carnage in front of him, it appeared he was taking in the scene. A sense that he was regretting what he had done.'_ How do you explain that?" "Have you ever served, detective?" "I have not."

Thomas nods as he says, "When you've come back from a firefight, you sometimes feel certain emotions: relief, fear, anger, nausea, guilt and adrenaline. For me after that firefight that happened, I felt guilt, nausea and fear. Because every life I save, I feel proud, being a soldier can do that to you, it isn't easy to protect everyone. But every life I take, it's what my training made me, a veteran, you make the choices that affect you and they live with you."

The detective nods and says, "Thank you Officer that will be all." "Sir, I have filled out my shooting report, you can have it if you want." "Thank you, I'll take it." The detective said.

Thomas finished all reports as he headed for the hospital to be checked out for trauma.

* * *

He arrived at the hospital as he reported to the front desk saying, "Officer Donnelly here for a blood pressure exam." "Ah, Officer Donnelly, the doctor will see you now." "Who am I seeing?"

Thomas turned to see his mother who was standing as he murmured, " _Should've seen that coming."_

Thomas walked over to his mother who said, "Ah, my next patient." "I thought doctors weren't allowed to treat family." "Luckily I know how to bend the rules." "You know, i didn't ask for this, I'm only doing it because, I don't want to snap at Dani." "Good to hear. Come on, we can get this done in 15 minutes." Louisa says.

Thomas takes off his patrol uniform shirt and leaving only his black shirt on as Louisa does a check of his vitals as she notes something down. Afterwards, Louisa removes all equipment saying, "Okay, looks like everything is in order, you're seems unusually calm." "Any reason for that?" "Usually affects war veterans very differently, maybe like you, Grandpa, Great-Grandpa."

Thomas then says, "Did it ever affect Dad, before he went MIA?" "Never, it didn't affect him, he was as cool as a cucumber, maybe you're like him." "Maybe." "The officers that were wounded, they're awake if you want to see them, maybe it could help give you comfort that you were able to save them." "Which floor?" "They're in private recovery rooms on the 2nd floor." "Thanks Doc."

Thomas then put his shirt back on and adjusted his duty belt and jacket placing his patrol hat on his head before walking out of the room heading for the injured officers.

He headed for the 2nd floor and got the room numbers for the officers as he approached the first officer he encountered who said, "You're the one who saved my life." "Yes I did." "Thank you, so much, what's your name?" "Thomas Donnelly IV, ma'am."

The woman chuckles saying, "Can't believe I owe my life to a Donnelly." "No debt, needs to be paid." "Thank you for keeping me alive for my family, and my little girl." "Just doing my job, officer." "You served, right?" "Rangers, 1st Battalion." "That's how you're so good." "I don't take credit for the work, I do." "Thank you for seeing me, god bless you." "May God bless you, officer." "Thank you."

Thomas saluted before walking out of the room, he looked at his phone and called a number as he let it dial and it answered as he said, "Hey, it's me, could you meet me at the coffee shop across from your workplace?" _"Sure thing, Thomas, I look to forward meeting you there."_ "I look forward to it, Kate, I'll see you, bye."

Thomas ended the call as he walked out of the building heading back to his precinct. He walked into the precinct and saw Lieutenant O'Meara looking over at him as he said, "Lieutenant, how can I help?" "Just need a moment of your time." "Okay."

The pair walked into the spare office as Matt said, "Thank you, Thomas for the going above and beyond for my men and women." "The NYPD is my 2nd family, sir, you served alongside my Dad." "You remind me of him, your dad, he'd be proud of you." "Doing my duty, sir."

Matt nodded saying, "I've put you through for a commendation, should receive the nod in a couple days." "Shouldn't be necessary, sir." "Still, I see a good man and good police when I see it, and that's what you're. Be proud of that."

Thomas reluctantly nodded as Matt continued, "You know, Kate told me about how happy she was, when she found out, you joined the force, you two have had a thing for each other since you were 14." "We were best friends, I didn't want to put her in harm's way when I left the military, I was struggling after I got home." "I've been where you are and it ain't pretty, in all sense, Kate has been in love with you since you were in high school, do yourself a favour and pull your head out that stubborn ass of yours." Matt finished.

Thomas smiled as he said, "Yes Sir, I will." "Good man. Don't let me down, son, I'm proud of you." "Thank you sir."

Thomas headed for the changing room to hang his duty weapon up, along with his duty belt, he couldn't be bothered to change out of uniform, deciding to change once he had gotten home, he locked his locker triple tight and he walked out of the changing room.

* * *

He then got into the car and drove to the St Joseph's Kindergarten, he found a table and saw Kate walking towards him, she wore a blue polka-dot dress with a black strap around her waist, her blonde hair with cascading curls, blue eyes shining like stars, she was amazingly beautiful, and Thomas finally found the reason as to why he had been in love with her for so long.

Kate saw Thomas and smiled saying, "Hey, how was your day?" "Oh, just writing out parking tickets, giving tourists directions. The usual."

Kate laughed as Thomas pulled out a chair for her as she said, "Thomas Donnelly, you're a terrible liar."

Thomas chuckled saying, "Didn't want you to worry." "My Dad, told me everything." "Of course, he didn't want you to be worried." "Tommy, I wanted to thank you for saving my Dad, he always liked you." "I know." "How comes you didn't change out of uniform?" "Long story short, I couldn't be bothered to do so." "I like it, you look good in blue." Kate smiled at him flirting at how the uniform looked on him.

Thomas and Kate ordered a coffee each, as Kate ordered a bagel as Thomas said, "New York always does good bagels." "Part of our natural charm." "It is, allow me to pay for you, my treat." "You're such a sweetheart." "You know it."

Kate smiled saying, "How comes you never kept in touch after you deployed?" "I couldn't burden you with not knowing if I'd come home or not." Thomas solemnly said.

The coffees and Kate's bagel turned up as Thomas paid for it all.

Kate then said, "When I heard you were shot, my heart broke, I was afraid, I'd never see you again." "When I came out of my first gunshot wound, I looked on the phone saw you with guys, I thought, you moved on, thought to myself, ' _I blew it, I fucked up, what would have been a golden chance to fall in love with you."_ "Why didn't you tell me?" "Kate, we've been friends since we're 14, I thought you were interested in guys that could give you everything."

Kate looked him in the eye and said, "I was scared that you weren't in love with me either, you referred to me as your best friend. Even after prom." "I still kept the picture, I couldn't give up hope, even in my darkest moments, I looked at that picture to be my light in the dark. You meant everything to me."

Thomas drank his coffee, savouring the warm feeling in his mouth, keeping him warm, even though it weren't like the coffee he was used to in the Rangers.

Kate looked at him saying, "When I was in university, everyone thought, that me pining for a soldier was foolish, but when I talked about you, I spoke of you like, you were a hero even if you weren't, you were the one I always loved."

Thomas didn't know what to do, the pair confessed their feelings for each other, he simply said, "You were the one I loved too, Kate."

* * *

Kate smiled, it was her gorgeous smile that had Thomas's stomach flip-flopping like mad. The pair finished up and Thomas offered her a lift in his car throughout the drive home they talk more about Danielle, the pair drove to Marine Park, Brooklyn as Thomas walked her to the front door of her house as he said, "How about dinner, on Friday?" "I'd like that."

Thomas took a step forward and kissed Kate.

Kate broke the kiss as she said, "Taking a risk?" "More like doing something I should have done 8 years ago."

Kate smiled and kissed Thomas passionately leaning her forehead onto his saying, "I've always wanted to do that." "What?" "Kiss a handsome, good-looking, Irish beat-cop." Thomas chuckles as he says, "I'll see you Friday." "See you then, _Officer."_ Kate says seductively.

Thomas drives away honking the horn as Kate walks to the front door of her house saying, "About time."

* * *

Thomas heads home and walks in the door as he says, "Hello, Hello."

Soon, Danielle appears saying, "Daddy! You're home!"

Danielle is picked up as she kisses Thomas on the cheek saying, "I missed you, Daddy." "I missed you, baby, where's Grandma?" "Kitchen."

The pair walk in as Elizabeth says, "Hi Tommy." "Hi Grandma!"

Thomas hugs his Grandmother who gives him a kiss on the cheek as he says, "How was your day?" "Went to the park with my favourite girl."

Danielle smiled as she said, "We had fun Daddy!" "I bet."

Elizabeth then says, "How was your day?" "Normal for a 1st beat patrol." Thomas says.

Elizabeth nods, being a wife of a cop, she knew that her husband wouldn't talk about his day, all the Donnelly men, were like that in general.

Elizabeth then says, "See anybody?" "I may have seen Kate and took her on a date at a coffee shop." "About time, Thomas." "Thank you Grandma, I appreciate the support."

Danielle looked up and said, "Daddy, does Miss O'Meara like you?" "She does, baby, I'm proud to say, thank you." "You're welcome Daddy."

Elizabeth looked up at her great-grandson, and her great-great granddaughter, those two were like peas in a pod. She was proud to say, it wouldn't be long till Thomas, Danielle and Kate were together.

* * *

 **English to Latin:**

Don't let me die today, for it's my duty to protect my child - _Ne me mori hodie, suus 'ad officium custodire meo pueri mei_

* * *

Had completed this chapter in a day, what are the odds of that?

Hope you like this one. Do like and review, Love you


	5. A Hidden Secret

Honor, Duty and New York Chapter 3 is running. Let's go.

* * *

Chapter 3:

" _My first shift as a NYPD Cop ends with me having saved an entire precinct, but at a cost, I'm forced to go on temporary desk assignment to the 2-7, paperwork and sitting on my ass while the rest of the department goes out to defend this city._

 _On the other hand, at least I don't have to worry about getting shot for the next three tours, how fun, now I wonder how Dad felt after he killed someone. Danielle, is hoping to see me before I leave for my shift, Kate even said she was going to stop by before heading to Kindergarten and see Danielle and myself._

 _I want Danielle to feel comfortable with Kate, and I want Kate to feel the same with Danielle, I just hope that this happens, because I love them both._

 _Late last night, I thought I saw a black car watching our house, I haven't told Grandpa or Pop-Pop, but hopefully I can do so this morning."_

* * *

The Next Morning

Thursday 10th January 2019

Marine Park, Brooklyn, New York City

It was morning in Marine Park, Thomas was waking up as he heard giggling in the bed as he said, "Where are you, Dani?"

The giggling just continued as Thomas chuckled saying, "Morning, baby girl." "Morning Daddy." Danielle said as Thomas brushed her blonde hair out of her eyes saying, "Why are you in my bed?" "Wanted to see you and Miss Kate before you go to work." "Alright, little one, I don't have to be up yet, but let's get you showered and then I'll do breakfast, okay, Daddy." "Come on, Baby."

Thomas and Danielle walked into the bathroom as Thomas turned the water on, ensuring the temperature was up to the standard of a 3 year old as she was washed very quickly as she got out of the shower as Thomas said, "Alright, go wait in your room okay, I'll be done in 3 minutes, okay?" "Okay, Daddy." "Good girl."

As soon as the door closed Thomas hopped in the shower and took an army shower washing quickly, afterwards, he changed into his uniform and headed for Danielle's room as he brushed her hair and dried it as she said, "Can I wear something blue?" "Sure thing, kiddo."

Thomas chuckled at Danielle's enthusiasm for anything that is blue, it was her favourite color along with pink. Thomas had gotten out a blue shirt and a pair of blue trousers as the pair headed down the stairs as Thomas asked, "Breakfast, sweetheart?" "Eggs, please?" "Scrambled or fried?" "Scramble."

Thomas chuckled as he began cooking the eggs as both senior Donnelly's came down the stairs as Thomas I said, "Morning guys." "Morning Grandpa." Danielle said.

Thomas I stroked his great-great grand-daughters head as he said, "Morning little lady, what you having?" "Scrambled eggs." "Breakfast of Donnelly's, I've trained you well." Danielle laughed as Thomas IV said, "Yeah you did, Gramps, want some or should I wait for Grandma?" "She's right behind you, anyway, guiding you."

Thomas looked at his Grandma before continuing to cook the eggs as he remembered his Grandmother's valuable words he learned on how to cook, do it as gracefully as he could.

Elizabeth then said, "You got it in one, my boy, very well done." "Thanks Grandma."

He dished up 2 plates for him and Danielle as they ate when they heard the doorbell ring as Elizabeth and Danielle headed to answer. While they were gone, Thomas then said, "Gramps, did you see a car parked out the front, yesterday, black SUV?" "Nope, not of the sort, why?" "No idea, it was outside the house for 3 hours and I thought, it was your detail." "They headed home straight after dropping me and your grandfather off." "Oh, right, sorry I thought it was something else." "Alright kiddo."

* * *

Kate came in the door, she was wearing a red sundress and flat heels, her blonde hair in a ponytail as she walked in and said, "Hi Commissioner Donnelly, hey Officer Donnelly."

Thomas looked up smiling as he walked over and said, "Hi Kate."

Kate then gave Thomas a kiss as Danielle giggled saying, "Daddy!" "What?!" "You and Miss O'Meara, you're cute together."

Thomas I laughed as he said, "Well said, my young granddaughter."

Thomas IV smiled and said, "Thank you for encouraging Danielle, Gramps." "It's about time too, Thomas, I best get to work."

Thomas IV nodded as Kate walked over to him and said, "Desk assignment?" "Yes it is, and only for three tours." "Good luck." "Hopefully, I don't lose my mind."

Thomas noticed the heart-shaped necklace as he said, "You're wearing it." "You gave it to me for prom, I haven't stopped wearing it since." "I know."

Thomas kissed her on the cheek as he said, "We have an audience if I'm wrong." "True, I'll see you tomorrow, Officer. For dinner." "I shall see you then."

Kate then left as she said goodbye to the Donnelly family as Danielle said, "Daddy, do you have to go into work?" "Yeah, I do, sweetheart, I'll see you tonight, okay?" "I love you, Daddy." "I love you too, baby." Thomas kissed her on the head as he adjusted the head band that was covered in daisies as he smiled at her as his grandmother came in, he then said, "I got to go, Grandma, I'll see you tonight." "See you then, Grandbaby." "Thanks." Thomas nodded.

Thomas headed for his car carrying his off-duty stuff in the bag as he pulled out of the driveway wary of the road before heading to work as he heard _*NSYNC – (God Must Have Spent) a Little More Time on You_ come on the radio as he sang along.

* * *

 _Can this be true?_

 _Tell me, can this be real?_

 _How can I put into words what I feel?_

 _My life was complete_

 _I thought I was whole_

 _Why do I feel like I'm losing control?_

 _I never thought that love could feel like this_

 _And you've changed my world with just one kiss_

 _How can it be that right here with me_

 _There's an angel?_

 _It's a miracle_

 _Your love is like a river_

 _Peaceful and deep_

 _Your soul is like a secret_

 _That I never could keep_

 _When I look into your eyes_

 _I know that it's true_

 _God must have spent_

 _A little more time_

 _On you_

 _(A little more time, yes he did baby)_

He remembered this song from his high school prom as his and Kate's song, they had danced to the song in one slow dance, Thomas smiled at the memory of when he gave Kate the necklace.

* * *

He looked in the mirror and saw a car that was following him it had been the same make and model of the SUV that had stood outside the Donnelly house, as he said to himself, " _Who's this asshole?"_

Thomas avoided the black SUV and avoided him using a different path as he made it straight into work. He attended the briefing alongside his fellow patrol officers as the Sergeant went through his briefing as he finished saying, "And Officer Donnelly is going to be on temporary assignment for the next three tours after shooting investigation ruled in his favour."

Henry and Matt smiled at Thomas as he nodded as everyone was dismissed as Thomas sat down at his desk as he got on with the assignment, he was going through the paperwork and applying signatures where it was needed as the phone rang, he answered saying, "27th Precinct, Officer Donnelly, how may I help you?" he listens for a reply as he says, "Yeah, let me connect you."

Thomas connected the caller to a button as he got back to work as he scratched his head.

* * *

Meanwhile in Manhattan, Matt and Henry were in their patrol car as they pulled up at St Joseph's Kindergarten as a civilian met them saying, "Officers, there was a really creepy guy standing around outside the school, he was just staring through the window."

Matt turned to point to a guy wearing a maroon jacket and what looked like a pair of boots with camo trousers as he said, "That guy there?" "Yeah, the one with the military haircut." "Alright, thank you very much."

Matt went to walk until Henry said, "How do you know it's a military haircut?" "My kid brother had a haircut like that, he's a soldier in the SF." "Thanks."

Henry walked over as he said, "How common is a guy like this?" "Not often, but sometimes you're surprised by some people." "What's gets me, is the fact we might have to arrest this guy if he's military." "Lines often blurred between your comrades and the civilians you swore to protect."

Henry then said, "Does it get hard?" "Occasionally, though I've never had to arrest any of my war buddies." "You keep in touch with any of them?" "One was a cop alongside me, the others they didn't make it back home." "I know the feeling."

Matt approached the man and said, "Excuse me, sir, afraid we're going to have to ask you to move along." "Officers, I'm not doin' anything wrong." "It don't matter if you're doing anything wrong. You're making the school a little uncomfortable." "All I'm doing is just keeping an eye on the kids."

Henry and Matt looked at each other as they thought to each other, " _This guy, is he serious?"_ as Matt said, "What's your name?" "First Sergeant Jordan Lipansky, sir, 1st Ranger Battalion 75th Regiment."

Matt then said, "First Sergeant, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid, we'll have to arrest you, sorry, sir." "I know, just do your jobs, boys." "Just for the record, we're Marines." "Semper Fi." "Rangers lead the way."

The pair carted him off to the squad car as Henry ran his name into the Police database as he said, "Matt, he's one of ours, a serviceman." Matt nodded as he said, "Never gets easy."

* * *

Back at the 27th, Thomas was drinking a black coffee to help calm his nerves as he looked and saw a man in the suit looking at him, Thomas felt his cop instincts kick in along with his military training as he said, "Excuse me, sir, you need some help?"

Thomas saw a holster on his belt as he said, "Gun, drop it, drop it now!" every officer aimed at the man in the suit as did Thomas then said, "Put the gun down, or we'll drop you, your choice?" "I'm not armed." "Bullshit, put the gun on the ground, do the same for your ankle gun."

The man took off his jacket and said, "I ain't carrying a damn gun, I use the holster for my phone." "What about your holster?" "I put my medication in there."

Thomas holstered his gun as he muttered to himself, " _Sonofabitch."_

He had returned to his desk and simply buried himself in the paperwork as he heard the desk phone ring as he said, "27th Precinct, Officer Donnelly, how can I help?" he heard the reason for the call as he said, "Sure thing, I'll send a unit over so that they can arrest you for making annoyance calls!" Thomas slammed down the phone in irritation as his Sergeant came out saying, "You alright?" "Fine, Sarge, just a man on the phone saying, he saw E.T. flying down here, I swear, another minute…"

Thomas took a deep breath as the Sergeant said something, "You had lunch?" "No, I haven't had lunch, sarge." "Well, go and get some lunch in ya, that's an order, rookie." "Fine, Sarge, I'll do that in 10 minutes, I want to finish this last bit of paperwork and then I'll eat." Thomas promised.

* * *

The Sergeant nodded as he walked back into the office as Thomas heard a voice say, "Master Sergeant, how are ya?"

Thomas looked over and smiled as he said, "I don't believe it… how are ya, Jordan?" "Hey Tommy, it's good to see ya!" "Yeah you too, bud, what you doin' here?" "Got arrested, lost track of time, found myself outside a school, St Joseph's."

Thomas's instincts went up when he heard the school name as he said, "Ah, should be careful." "Hey, why don't we get some beers tonight, huh?" "How about after shift?" "Sounds good, brother." "Hoo-ah."

Thomas nods as he says, "Sarge, just heading for a 10-63." "Alright, kid." Thomas gathered his coat and put his cap on before walking out of the building to the nearest restaurant as he grabbed a burger and a soft drink as he sat in the window, he got a phone call and saw it was Kate as he said, "Hi, Kate, how's your day?" " _If you'd believe it, we had a guy outside the classroom who was staring at us."_ "Who came to arrest him?" " _Thought I saw Henry Renzulli._ " "Yeah Henry and his TO Matt, came to help out, the guy who was arrested, he was a fellow Ranger, served in the same Battalion, same company." " _Must be painful to see a fellow vet get arrested."_

Thomas nodded and he then said, "Yeah, I know. Look, I was going to call and check-up on you, I'm glad you're okay." " _Thanks Thomas."_ "It's okay, I'll see you tomorrow, Kate." " _See you tomorrow, Tommy."_ Thomas ended the call as he finished his lunch and drink before heading back to work.

* * *

It was the end of the shift and Thomas had gotten out his phone as he looked at the picture of his daughter as he muttered saying, " _Damn it, forgot I promised to be home afterwards."_

Thomas pulled out his contacts and called the house number as he let it ring before it answered saying, " _Hello."_ "Hey Grandma, sorry, I promised to be home straight away from work, but… a uh… but a buddy of mine, wanted to catch up. I promised Danielle, I'd come home straight away, sorry." " _It's alright, Thomas, go and catch up with your buddy, we can look after Danielle until you get home."_ "I'm sorry, I'll be home as soon as the catching up is over, I'll see you in an hour or 2." " _See you soon."_

Thomas ended the call as he signed out of shift and headed for his car, he placed the bag in the trunk and placed his off-duty weapon in his holster as he headed for the bar.

He arrived outside a military bar as he walked in and saw Jordan as he said, "Hey, sorry, I was late." "No worries, just arrived 2 minutes before you." They ordered a pair of beers as Thomas said, "To the dead." "God, rest their souls."

Thomas then said, "Only having one drink, I'm driving." "Alright, how you been?" "It's been 2 years since the hell." "2 years since we nearly lost you." "You and the boys saved my ass, I'm grateful, fact is, still think about how you lucky you left before the incident."

Jordan nodded as he said, "That was hard, I kept thinking to myself, how lucky I was to have made it out when others didn't." "It left us all with a scar." "Yeah, you hear on the news about the situation in Afghanistan?" "I don't do politics, we did what we had to do. The boys that signed up, they knew the risks." "So did we, you only spent 4 years, and I did 20 years." "You were lucky, I was lucky, I still deem myself trying to do right for those kids." Thomas said.

Jordan then said, "You still hear about those kids that went missing?" "Yeah, that ain't easy, I see folks lighting candles for those that died." "They have any suspects?" "This was way before I got in, I don't know squat." "You remember my lucky number, right?" "Yeah, it was…what 6 or 8?" "6, it was." "Oh, yeah, sorry, I forget that." "Yeah, 6 kids, gone missing, you think the guy was ex-military."

Thomas looked over at Jordan trying to understand what he was saying as he said, "What you talkin' about?" "Those kids man, 6 kids go missing, you'd think it was a guy that was standing outside a school watching those kids."

Thomas looked over at Jordan, he had asked himself, what the hell he had been told as he downed the rest of his beer as he said, "I gotta go, it was good catching up." "Yeah, it was, I'll see you real soon, Rocker."

Thomas nodded as he walked calmly out of the bar until he got to his car and got in as he drove away quickly driving back to Marine Park in Brooklyn. He had gotten out of the car and walked inside the house clutching his off-duty bag, as he said, "Pop-pop."

Thomas I came out of his office as he said, "Hey Junior, what's up?" "I need to talk to you." "About what?" "I need to be my Grandfather for this, not as the police commissioner."

Thomas I nodded as the pair walked into the office he said, "Okay, what is it?" "There's this guy, who I served with in the Rangers, he's a 20-year vet. Saved my life 2 years ago, after he got out… he's been wandering around, I think he's involved in somethin'… something big." "Any idea on how big it is?"

The younger Thomas then said, "2 years ago, 6 kids, went missing and turned up dead." "Mother of all hell." "That's how big it is."

* * *

What do you think will happen next, will Thomas be able to keep the line clear when it comes to his ex-Rangers buddy? Or will he be forced to face a horrible truth?

Keep an eye out for more coming in, Hope y'all are good.


	6. Men Some Time are Masters of Their Fates

Thomas and his Grandfathers are tested by a case that has seized the NYPD, what will Thomas face in his battle with the killer?

* * *

Chapter 4:

 **Previously in Honor, Duty and New York**

 **A re-union of old war comrades**

Thomas and Jordan re-unite after 2 years from last seeing each other in Afghanistan, as Jordan bro-hugs Thomas.

 **A shocking truth comes out**

Thomas and Jordan are sitting in a bar as Jordan says, " _Remember 2 years ago, 6 kids went missing, you think the guy was ex-military."_

Thomas looked over at Jordan, he had asked himself, what the hell he had been told.

 _"2 years ago, 6 kids, went missing and turned up dead." "Mother of all hell."_ Thomas I says.

* * *

Marine Park, Brooklyn, New York City

Thomas is sitting down as his Grandfather says, "And he told you all of this, himself?" "Straight from his own mouth, Gramps, I didn't know what to do." "If he told you, then there was something wrong." "What was I supposed to do, arrest him?" Thomas said in irritation.

Thomas I then said, "We picked three more bodies today, all three from St Joseph Catholic, another three more and the cycle rolls on." "When were they killed?" "Several days ago, was the last report."

Thomas IV then felt the urge to ask as he said, "Which Grade were they?" "5th Grade." "He's waiting, he's waiting to be caught." "Who by?" "The only person who knows him. Me." "I'll make a call and see about getting you back in the streets." "Are you even sure that's a wise idea?"

Thomas I chuckles saying, "The boots on the ground, like me, Rangers Lead the Way." "All the way, Master Sergeant." Both young and old laugh a little as they share a drink together.

* * *

After dinner, the Donnelly family are watching the Rangers game against the fierce rivals of the NY Islanders as it turned out to be a devasting loss as Thomas said, "Horrible loss, today." "Ah, that's life for you."

Danielle looked up and said, "Grandpa, are we having a bad month?" "I'd say, it's just a bit of bad luck." "A boy I played with in the park, said that Rangers are always the losers, and that we suck."

Thomas II then said, "Well, that young man, thinks he knows everything, don't let someone get to you, like that." "I told him that the New Jersey Devils suck."

Thomas IV smiled proudly as he said, "Atta-girl, and yes, the Devils ain't got nothing compared to the mighty Rangers." "Rangers Lead the Way, right?"

"Right." Thomas I, II and IV said simultaneously.

Louisa and Marilyn laughed as Elizabeth said, "Like Thomas, like Thomas, alike in every way." "What can we say?" Thomas IV asked.

Louisa then said, "Don't come to me, when Danielle starts swearing." "Danielle would never do that, not unless she decided to play little league, which wouldn't happen." "You never know, she might turn out like you." "Very funny." Thomas IV said.

* * *

All 3 generations of the Donnelly men laughed as the women left them, as Thomas I then said, "Good to spend time together, like the old days." "Yes, it's not all bad." Thomas II replied.

Thomas IV felt something was on his mind as he didn't speak up, which the first Thomas noted as he said, "Somethin' up, kid?" "Just thinkin' about him, doesn't feel like the gang is here without him."

Thomas II sighed thinking about his son, it had been nearly 10 years since Thomas III disappeared, they had lead an agonising search for him for a year before the NYPD called it off, but in this case, the Mayor ordered the previous Commissioner to call off the search, something that had pissed off the Donnelly family very deeply.

But in secret, both elder Thomas' had been secretly investigating the disappearance of their third generation, both men had their concerns that it was linked to a group of ex-dirty cops, they had heard rumours that this group had been bad news, going from stealing cash, weapons, drugs and even delved into terrorism, but none of it had been confirmed.

Only the two of them knew this, they didn't know who exactly to trust in the New York Police Department.

They weren't even certain how to reveal to Thomas they had found evidence that the third-generation was still alive and he was hidden out in the world.

Thomas I then said, "Don't give up, kiddo. He's alive, he's tough as nails." "Like all of us, Donnelly motto: _Boots on the ground, No Retreat, No Surrender._ " "Hoo-ah." Thomas I & II said.

Soon the phone rang as Thomas IV headed to answer as he said, "Hello, who is it, please?" he heard a reply as he said, "Sir, it's the Chief."

Thomas I stepped up as Thomas handed him the phone, he then leaned up against the stairwell, watching his grandfather who had put the phone down as Thomas IV said, "What is it?" "Not here, let's go into the living room."

Thomas nodded as the pair walked into the room as Thomas shut the door quietly as possible as he sat down looking at the police commissioner who had said, "DNA was found on the bodies, it was a handprint, they analysed the handprint and it came up with Jordan Lipansky as the owner."

* * *

Thomas IV stood up, he had felt betrayed, he had fought side-by-side with Jordan for 2 years, 2 of those years they were a sniper-spotter team until Thomas had been shot 5 inches close to his heart on a simple patrol in Afghanistan, it was Jordan and several other Rangers who had saved his life, for that he was eternally grateful. Jordan had left the Army in May of 2016. Which had saved his life from a convoy ambush in July of 2016.

Thomas had fallen into a dark hole but he still went back for more, he had been considered one of the best operators in the Rangers and his record had been unmatched by anyone in the entire 75th Ranger Regiment, even the NYPD saw his sniper skills as a talent.

Thomas had then watched the window as he said, "What'll happen now?" "The Chief is going to go live with the news, undoubtedly this'll cause a hell storm." "If it comes down to it, I want to be the man to put a bullet in his head, no one else, just me." Thomas says solemnly.

Thomas II then says, "How do we find this guy? That's what worries me, we're dealing with a 20-year Army Ranger veteran with more experience than others?"

Thomas IV then said, "You got me to help, I know this guy, he'll go to high ground, he's trained in everything, he won't hesitate to kill, he's lookin' to use the snowstorm tomorrow as his cover, there are many high buildings in this city, he'll use Manhattan as his battle ground." "Won't stop us though." "I know him, he trained me all his moves, but I'm just a little better."

Thomas I nods as he says, "I think we all need some rest tonight, and just pray to god, the coming snow storm lets up." all Thomas's nod as they head up for bed.

Thomas stops to take a peek in on his daughter, quietly sneaking into her room, he looks to see her sleeping as he softly says to her, "Nighty-night, Baby girl." Before kissing her softly.

He left the room closing the door as Danielle formed a smile dreaming peacefully.

* * *

Thomas then headed for his own room as he took his shirt off, he took a look at a picture of himself and his ex-friend Jordan Lipansky in their fatigues, Thomas held a M2010 Enhanced Sniper Rifle in his hands and Jordan was carrying two M4A1s in his hands.

Thomas then stares at his medals, looking at them, he sees the Congressional Medal of Honor at his awards ceremony in 2015 after his first tour, it was what had made him a legend in his first year, something that had confirmed his friendship with Jordan Lipansky.

Thomas fell on the bed as he fell asleep remembering when he said goodbye to Jordan as Jordan returned home from the war in 2016.

* * *

Thomas Flashback Scene

May 25th 2016

Afghanistan

 _It was a typical sunshine day in Afghanistan at the main command base for the 75_ _th_ _Ranger Regiment whilst they were in country._

 _First Sergeant Jordan Lipansky was preparing to leave the Army after 20 long years of fighting in the US Army 75_ _th_ _Ranger Regiment, he served in Kosovo, Operation Enduring Freedom and in Operation Iraqi Freedom and in South Eastern Afghanistan for Operation Freedom's Sentinel as well. he had been awarded every medal in service of his country, lost many comrades and made a many great friends._

 _He soon spotted Thomas Donnelly IV walking towards him, Thomas had been his best friend since the first day they had met, the two were sniper and spotter in the two years they fought together, Jordan had saved Thomas's life 2 months earlier after a sniper took a pot-shot at him, narrowly missing his heart by 5 inches._

 _Jordan smiled as he said, "Thomas, it was an honor." "Same as well First Sergeant, a true honor, you got anyone waitin' back home?" "Na, no family, I lost mine during 9/11." "Sorry Top, you have good luck, huh?" "You too, Staff Sergeant, they're letting me keep ole Kate, right here?" Jordan gestured to the M2010 Sniper rifle that Thomas had used during his time as a sniper._

 _Thomas chuckled as he said, "I'll kick your ass for namin' it Kate, you rat bastard."_

 _Jordan laughed out loud as he said, "Your fault for showing me that picture of her." "Yeah, look, I best let you go, don't wanna miss your flight out of this place." "Good luck bro." "You too, First Sergeant. Rangers Lead the Way." "Sua Sponte, brother. Best of all luck." Thomas nods._

 _Thomas then stands to attention saluting the senior ranking NCO as Jordan returns it proudly as the pair fist-bump each other as Jordan heads for the truck that is soon to be departing, Thomas watches his friend leave as he doesn't shed a tear about it._

 _He walks back to his bunk and pulls out Jordan's parting gift to him which was a Glock 19 from Jordan's 2_ _nd_ _from last tour of duty. He sat on the bunk now cleaning the M24 SWS that was now his new sniper rifle, to his displeasure, he regretted letting go of the rifle that he used alongside Jordan._

 _He then recited the sniper's creed saying, "This is my rifle. There are many like it, but this one is mine._

 _My rifle is my best friend. It is my life. I must master it as I must master my life._

 _Without me, my rifle is useless. Without my rifle, I am useless. I must fire my rifle true. I must shoot straighter than my enemy who is trying to kill me. I must shoot him before he shoots me. I will ..._

 _My rifle and I know that what counts in war is not the rounds we fire, the noise of our burst, nor the smoke we make. We know that it is the hits that count. We will hit ..._

 _My rifle is human, even as I, because it is my life. Thus, I will learn it as a brother. I will learn its weaknesses, its strength, its parts, its accessories, its sights and its barrel. I will keep my rifle clean and ready, even as I am clean and ready. We will become part of each other. We will ..._

 _Before God, I swear this creed. My rifle and I are the defenders of my country. We are the masters of our enemy. We are the saviors of my life."_

End Flashback Scene

* * *

Back in New York, Thomas laid staring up at the ceiling as he contemplated what he was going to do, he'd be asked to kill his former spotter, a man he served alongside with, sometimes, he wondered if this was all a simple joke on him. Outside the window of the Donnelly home, the snow had begun to fall setting up a high density area all over the city of New York.

On another part of New York City, Jordan Lipansky was sitting in his hideout, he was brushing over the familiar sniper rifle that was the M2010 Enhanced Sniper Rifle, he caressed the weapon carefully as he murmured to it. He then said to a picture of him and Thomas saying, "Tomorrow, we duel."

Jordan loads the rifle as he speaks to another person in the darkness saying, "You ready?" "Whenever you are." The man says.

Jordan nods before saying, "Get some rest, we'll leave in the morning." "Yeah, sure thing." The man says.

* * *

The next morning, Thomas wakes up early at 0630 am, doing 30 push ups and 30 reps of his dumbbells before he heads for the shower and washes himself quickly before getting out, he dries himself off and changes into his off-duty clothing.

He heads down the stairs as he makes himself some toast and some scrambled eggs, after he's eaten, he cleans his plate and the frying pan he used for the eggs as he puts it all away, he turns on the radio as he listens to the broadcast seeing the snow falling through the window, soon the broadcast changes as it says, " _As you're all wondering, the snow is falling all around us outside. Which does mean schools are closed, mostly in Staten Island, Brooklyn, Queens and The Bronx. But unfortunately, only 75% of the schools have been closed in Manhattan…"_

The broadcast lists down the schools that have been closed because of the snow storm but does list the schools that have been open as one school catches his ears which is, " _St Joseph's Catholic Kindergarten school."_

Thomas's heart fell hearing the name, it was then he realised that Kate's school was still a target for Jordan, he knew that Kate and many others would be a target for Jordan. He then headed to brush his teeth as he saw a text from his friend Henry Renzulli who said, " _Tommy, my car's been damned to hell, don't suppose I can get a lift from ya?"_ "No problem, bro, I'll pick ya up, in 5 mikes." " _Nothin' takes 5 minutes."_ Henry replies back.

Thomas chuckles as he brushes his teeth going all around before he spits out mouthwash, he then heads down the stairs carrying his jacket and his pack before walking out the door and driving out of the driveway, he then heads for Henry's address one street over as he waits out the front as he sees his good friend Henry turn up, who kisses his wife goodbye before walking to Thomas's car as he says, "Thanks Tommy-boy." "No problem." "You see the news about that Army Ranger that killed those kids?" "Yeah, I knew him, he was my spotter in the Rangers."

Henry then formed an O-shape on his mouth as he says, "I'm sorry, kid." "Thanks, the guy saved my life too, when I was close to dying." "You thinkin' about it?" "Only thing that's going to happen is that this prick is dyin' today, nothing else. I'm taking the shot, no matter what."

Henry then says, "Gotta be smart about this, this ain't no sniper they're talking about." "I know, you and I both know which sniper we're talking about."

Henry and Thomas both shared a look, the two men had trained in sniper school for both the Marines and the Army, both were the best in the business, Henry was the lone wolf sniper, an expert with his weapon, some presumed he was much of a legend. But he didn't like taking credit for actions during the line of duty in his 5 years as a United States Marine.

The pair drove in silence heading for the 27th Precinct. Once they arrive they see the precinct is bursting as they walk in and see Matt who says, "About time." "The hell's goin' on?" Thomas asks.

Matt then explains, "Ever since last night, the precinct's being going into overdrive with false sightings of this sniper." "Jesus, hands on deck is it?" "Every precinct in Manhattan, as far as I know."

Thomas nods as he looks around seeing the people, he stops a minute and thought he saw someone, a man in his late 20s, dark hair pushed to the side, Blue eyes, he wore a blue jacket, brown cargo trousers, his boots tucked into the trousers.

He then heard someone then say, "THOMAS!"

Thomas turns back to Henry who said, "Let's go, Bud, roll call in 10 mikes!"

Thomas nods before turning to the front seeing the familiar man isn't there as he walks to the changing room as he changes into the uniform.

He attaches his tie and places his weapon in his holster before putting his hat on, as he walks out of the room.

* * *

He walks into the briefing room and stands in the front just as Sergeant Roselli walks in saying, "Officers, fall in."

Everyone silences conversations as they pay attention to the Sergeant as he begins, "As you all are aware today's snowstorm was pretty much unplanned, but still we have a city to protect. As you may have heard on the news, 3 dead kids, we do have a suspect. Everyone, this is Jordan Lipansky, he's a 20-year United States Army veteran, served in the 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment. Highly decorated, even a trained sniper, for those of you who may have served…this guy is the ultimate deal. Especially for a couple men that served in the famed 75th Ranger Regiment."

Roselli nods to Thomas who returns it as Roselli continues, "Plan for today is to ensure that this guy is behind bars, that's the official order down from the PC and the Chiefs, don't like it? Keep those thoughts to yourself. Any questions before concluding the briefing?"

One officer puts his hand up as Roselli said, "Yeah Manfredi, what ya got?" "Sarge, I had two questions. First one, if this guy shoots at us, do we have permission to shoot at him?" "Rules of engagement are not to return fire unless fired upon. Your second question?"

Manfredi nods before saying, "I know that Officer Donnelly is a former Ranger, can we trust him not to shoot at us?"

Some of the other officers laugh as Thomas keeps his temper in check as Roselli then says, "Okay wiseass."

Roselli turned to Thomas and said, "Officer Donnelly will you most likely shoot at us?" "In response to the Sergeant's question, I will follow the orders that have been handed down by the chain of command, I wouldn't shoot at fellow brother or sister in blue. I suggest that Officer Manfredi keeps both eyes and ears open on the job." Thomas says glaring at the officer.

Roselli nods as everyone is dismissed as Thomas partners up with Roselli as he says, "Good handling, sorry about Manfredi." "Don't worry, Sergeant, I've learned that guys like him are all talk." Roselli laughs as Thomas says, "Sarge, I know it's not proper procedure, but I might know a guy that knows where 1st Sergeant Lipansky is." "Alright, we'll follow you." "Okay."

Thomas and Roselli get into the patrol car as they head off to meet Thomas's guy.

* * *

At 1PP, Commissioner Donnelly is in a briefing with the other chiefs of the NYPD as he says, "Where we at with security in all boroughs?" "All boroughs have been alerted prior to this scenario, ESU and Mounted Units are on high alert and patrolling the areas. Harbour and Aviation Units can't get out into the perimeter due to low visibility on behalf of weather conditions." "Curse this weather."

Many other chiefs murmured in agreement as Manhattan East Chief then said, "We've currently set up patrol officers on the Brooklyn Bridge and the Manhattan Bridge at both sides, we've even got officers set up in Hugh L. Carey toll tunnel, so far pictures up all over the place." "Good, I want everyone on high alert, don't start roughing up anyone." Everyone nodded as Thomas stood to leave as everyone stood to attention.

Soon the Commissioner's secretary came in saying, "Sir, the Mayor is requesting your presence." "Have her on in, Ramirez."

* * *

Soon the mayor walked in, she had long brunette hair with brown eyes, a skirt that fluttered in the wind as she said, "Commissioner Donnelly." "Madame Mayor, take a seat." "I understand you have set up security on all bridges tunnels in and out of every borough or into New Jersey, don't you think it's overkill."

Thomas sighed as he said, "In a situation we must always be prepared, but a situation like this, involving an Army Ranger. We need all hands on deck."

The mayor sighed as "I know your record Commissioner, you were once a soldier, this is personal, I see that." "This isn't personal, Madame Mayor, we have an Ex-Army Ranger out in the wind running around New York City, 75% of schools closed and god knows how many children at risk." "Is that the reason you brought your great-grandson in on this."

Thomas I looked up, he wondered how this reached her ears as he said, "No idea what you mean." "I know his record, awarded the Medal of Honor, DSC, Silver Star 3 times and god knows how many other medals on his record, he served alongside this man for 2 years, was his partner in a sniper-spotter team, how can you trust that your grandson won't turn on his fellow officers?"

Thomas then stood up as he said, "Madame Mayor, my Grandson is one of the best Rangers I've ever seen, I once was part of the 2nd Ranger Battalion on D-Day, even served in Korea, he knows the odds and so do I, he'll give his life in service of his city, he's a damn good shot and our only lead on this guy, you've gotta trust him."

The mayor nodded before saying, "So you'd put everyone's lives in his hands." "He's got more stones than anyone else, he won't hesitate." "Then I'll reluctantly put my life in his hands, just don't let him screw up." "He won't, I promise you."

The mayor nodded before leaving as Thomas II and the special assistant to the Commissioner Lieutenant Ramsey (White-Grey hair slicked back with light green eyes) came in as he said, "Thomas's got the world on his shoulders here."

Thomas II muttered saying, "You know this reminds me of Franklin." "Gives me the feeling about Phillips too."

Lieutenant Ramsey then said, "I hate to say it, but how confident are you that Thomas will pull the trigger here?" "Confident, to a T."

Thomas I, II and Lieutenant Ramsey stand looking out the window at the sight of a snowy New York City.

* * *

Thomas and Roselli are driving to a nearby military veterans bar as Thomas says, "You want to find a military vet, check a military bar. This bar, I know pretty well." "Personal experience?" "Been around since the end of WW1, My Great-Great Grandfather came here after the war ended, him and his ole buddies." "You do the same with yours?"

Thomas doesn't say a word as he puts the car in a parking spot as he walks in as Roselli says, "How we do it?" "Play it cool."

Thomas walks inside as he looks around the bar trying to spot someone with no luck. He then walks to the bar seeing the bartender saying, "Looking for someone." "Lotta somebodies in here, kid." "Dark hair, blue eyes, blue jacket with brown trousers, trousers tucked into the boots, Frank Magnum, ring a bell?" Thomas says arching his eyebrows.

The man looks up smiling as he says, "Should have known you be coming around, Tommy." "Where's Frank? Johnny, you musta known somethin'?" "Come to think of it, he was around here, 2 days ago, just mindin' his own business, then Lipansky came up to him, offered him a job, that much I know." Johnny the bartender said.

Thomas then said, "It's important, Johnny, we need to find Jordan otherwise, there's goin' to be casualties." "I heard a rumour, he was in either Staten Island or Queens, maybe Manhattan, but a guy like him, he don't stay on the grid for long." "I know, what you mean." Thomas says.

Johnny then said, "I'd tell ya, kid, you think, you can take him in?" "I'm going to try Johnny. I gotta try, if I can't, I know what to do." "I know, kid, you remind me of him, you know." "Thanks Johnny, take care of yourself, brother." Thomas says a farewell to his friend.

Soon Johnny then says, "Tom, Frank's living in Manhattan, down in Little Italy." "Thanks, Johnny."

Thomas leaves the bar as Roselli follows him asking, "We got somethin'?" "Yeah, we do, Frank Magnum's last location. Little Italy, Manhattan."

Roselli claps his hands seeing the snow continuing to fall around them as he says, "Patterson and Renzulli are in that area, let's pass it onto them." "Alright, let's get on the road." Thomas says.

* * *

The pair get in the squad car as Roselli then says into the radio, "Central, this is 27-Charlie, got a radio message to 27-Indigo, pass it down to them." " _Copy, 27-Charlie, relay message."_ "Have 27-Indigo, pick up a guy in Little Italy, name's Frank Magnum, description's Caucasian male, mid-late 20s, dark hair, blue eyes, looks kinda like Sebastian Stan." Thomas then says providing a description of the man.

" _Copy, 27-Indigo, we'll relay message to them."_ "Much obliged, Central." Roselli replies.

Roselli then says, "So how'd you know that barman?" "He and my Dad served together in the Gulf and in Somalia." "Oh, right."

The pair get on the road to continue their patrol.

* * *

Over in Canal Street, just near Little Italy, Manhattan, Matt and Henry were on foot patrol keeping an eye out for Jordan Lipansky, so far there had been no luck in finding him, but for the 2 Marines that had 9 years of combat experience between them (Matt with 4 and Henry with 5). They didn't like having to search for a fellow war veteran, but orders were orders. Soon Matt's radio went off as they heard Central say, " _27-Indigo, you have an urgent radio message from 27-Charlie."_

Matt then says, "Relay message." " _Locate and bring in Frank Magnum, lookin' for a Caucasian male, mid to late 20s, dark hair, blue eyes, clothing is a blue jacket, brown trousers, trousers are tucked into the boots, over?" "_ Copy, we got a last known location?" " _Seen somewhere in Little Italy, Manhattan, address is at an apartment in Baxter St."_ "Central, show us responding."

Matt and Henry raced back to the patrol car as they headed for Baxter Street, arriving at a rundown apartment block. Henry got out first as he walked towards the door, he looked at the mailbox seeing Magnum's name as it was listed under apartment 3. The pair walked up the steps seeing apartment 3.

Henry knocked on the door as Matt stood watching the stairwell.

The door opened to reveal Frank Magnum as he said, "Is somethin' up?"

Matt then said, "NYPD. You Frank Magnum?" "Yes, what is this about?" "We have orders to find you, it appears Thomas Donnelly wants to talk to you." "Master Sergeant Donnelly?"

The pair looked in shock as Henry said, "You know him?" "We were old friends in Special Forces, how is he?" "He's fine, but you're needed to speak to him." "Alright, let me grab my jacket."

Frank heads to grab his jacket and closes the door clutching his jacket as the three men walked down to the squad car heading out of Little Italy.

* * *

The car stops down by the Columbus park as the three men get out of the car, soon Frank spots Thomas Donnelly and an unfamiliar officer walking towards him as Frank walked up and said, "Master Sergeant." "I'm retired, First Sergeant, it's good to see you old friend." "You too, let's lose the ranks. What's this about?" "SFC Jordan Lipansky, you and he served in the Rangers before you up and left for the 5th SFG same time he left the Ranger Battalion."

Frank nods saying, "I am aware, now he's a wanted man, killed kids, right?" "Right, PD picked up 3 kids yesterday, DNA matched to him having dragged their bodies, 9 bodies to his name."

Frank whistles before saying, "Picked a helluva time to come to me." "You knew him for 4 years before headin' over to 5th SF, I want to find him before others do." "He's over at a warehouse in Queens, last I heard, he offered me a job to help him out, I declined, he's planning a terror attack, van running around New York with enough explosives to level the ground floor of a building." "Then we gotta stop him. Any friends?" "He's working alongside a rogue Spetsnaz sniper and a Syrian sniper. Rumour was that Syrian sniper was the same one that ambushed your company in July 2016."

Thomas then looked at Frank as he said, "You are kiddin' right?" "I'm not, Tom, I ain't kiddin'." "I thought I put lead in that guy." "Turns out the bastard's still alive." "Nikolai too, huh?" "Yeah. Look's like we have our own bridges to burn." "Help us find these assholes." "Why do you think I'm here? Plus, I hope to report to the Academy in February, can I get a reference from ya?"

Thomas laughed as he said, "After you saved my ass and I returned the favour, that made us friends, let's hunt this bastard."

Frank nods as Thomas says, "Call it in, tell Central we got a location on Jordan Lipansky, tell our boys to come in with no sirens, he may have company with him." "You got it."

Thomas then pulled out his phone and dialled his Grandfather's number as he said, "Commissioner, I got reliable intel on Jordan Lipansky, he's not alone, he's got 2 other snipers with him, one's Syrian, the other is Spetsnaz." " _How'd you get this intel?"_ "Old comrade of mine who saved my life gave us actionable intel, turns out he met Jordan 2 days ago who offered him a job. Be advised, there may be a truck running around Manhattan with C-4 Explosives, we'll need back up." " _I'll have our people on this intel."_ "Copy that, sendin' him to you, Frank Magnum is his name." " _Acknowledged."_

Thomas ends the call as he says, "Head to 1PP, ask for Commissioner Donnelly." "Sure thing, the minute we find our snipers, I'll let you know." "Copy that, Brother."

Thomas heads for the patrol car as he drives off heading for Queens, New York as Henry and Matt follow them.

* * *

 **Next time on Honor, Duty and New York**

 **The Hunt begins**

Many police cars arrive at a warehouse in Queens, New York City as Thomas gets out of the car carrying an M4 Carbine.

" _Everyone stack up on the doors!"_

 **Meanwhile, another threat is around the corner**

In the Command Centre, the Chiefs begin tracking a possible threat to New York as the Chief of Department says.

" _Sir, we have eyes on the vehicle, it's slowing down."_

 **A harrowing showdown**

" _I'll finish the job, jackass."_

" _I'm counting on it. Good luck."_

An unknown sniper rests his rifle on the front of a Car as he silently says something.

 **No one is safe**

A loud explosion is heard, leaving only questions.

* * *

The hunt is on! With new intelligence, The NYPD, Thomas and a new-found ally, race to save their city.


	7. The Day of Days

A climatic showdown takes place, read on, if you can.

* * *

Chapter 5:

 **Previously on Honor, Duty and New York**

 **Together, they fought for their country**

Thomas and Jordan Lipansky are shown in a photo from their days in the Rangers.

" _It's good to see ya!" "You too, Bud."_

 **A startling discovery**

Thomas and Jordan are sitting in a bar drinking a beer each.

" _6 kids, gone missing, you think the guy was ex-military."_

" _What you talkin' about?"_

 **A break in the case**

Thomas I, II and IV are in the living room as Thomas IV is the only one standing up.

" _DNA was found on the bodies, handprint belonging to Jordan Lipansky."_

 **An old friend helps**

Frank Magnum and Thomas Donnelly meet in Columbus Park as both ex-Army Rangers and Special Forces operators reunite.

" _Master Sergeant."_

" _I'm retired, First Sergeant, it's good to see you old friend."_

" _You too."_

* * *

1 Police Plaza, Manhattan, New York City

Frank Magnum had taken a cab straight to 1 Police Plaza as he paid the driver before walking in. he approached the front desk where a blonde haired woman was working as he said, "Excuse me Officer." "How may I help you, sir?" "My name's First Sergeant Frank Magnum, I'm here to speak to the Police Commissioner Thomas Donnelly I, he'll remember me, my Great-Grandfather was his partner on the job in '55." "Let me make a call."

The desk officer makes a call, after 3 minutes the officer then said, "The Commissioner will see you First Sergeant, head upstairs and someone will take you to him." "Thank you, ma'am. Have a good day." "You too."

Frank then took a visitor's badge as he signed the sign-in sheet before taking an elevator up to the 14th floor.

As he waited for the 14th floor, Frank walked around in a circle until he heard the floor number ding as he walked out, soon he saw someone waiting for him as he said, "First Sergeant Magnum?" "Yes Sir." "Lieutenant Carter Ramsey, I'm special assistant to the Police Commissioner, do you carry a weapon on you?" "No sir, I'll happily submit to a search."

Lieutenant Ramsey nodded as the security with him conducted a search of Frank as the security said, "He's clean, Lieutenant."

Ramsey nodded as he said, "Time is of the essence, follow me."

Frank nodded as he followed the Lieutenant through to the PC's office as the Lieutenant knocked saying, "Sir, First Sergeant Frank Magnum is here to see you." "Have him on in." Thomas I then said.

* * *

Frank then walked in as he stood to attention as he said, "Commissioner Donnelly." "First Sergeant Magnum, at ease soldier." "Sir." Frank then stood to ease.

Thomas I turned to Ramsey and said, "Lieutenant, give us a moment in private." "Yes Sir." Ramsey said before leaving.

Thomas I then said, "How's your Grandfather, Frank?" "He's hanging in, Commissioner, he still speaks of you very highly." "Especially since you were a 6-year veteran of the Army Rangers and a 2-year vet of 5th SFG."

Frank smiled before saying, "Thomas was one of the best men, that I've known in my career, he was an expert with a rifle, especially after his first op in Afghanistan." "You knew Jordan Lipansky, what's he planning?" "To my knowledge he's got a Light Goods Vehicle in his possession, he's planning to use it with an IED." "Parked?" Thomas I asks.

Frank thinks before speaking, "Unknown, sir, he's using it to make a run at a school, I think it's a one of 25% schools that are still open, one of them is St Joseph's Catholic."

Thomas I had an unreadable expression on his face as he says, "We'll need your help with this." "You have my help, sir, there's also 2 men alongside with him, sir. One of them is a rogue Spetsnaz veteran, of 32 years' service. He's a sniper, sir, Nikolai Horzadi."

Thomas I then says, "What's your interest in him?" "He killed several of my friends when I was in the Rangers and Delta, sir, I've been tracking this guy since then, got close a few times."

Thomas I nods before asking, "You said 2 men, who's the other?" "A Syrian national, he's a terrorist, one that put a bullet in Thomas a couple years back, it was his 2nd bullet wound." "Christ."

The door is being knocked on as Lieutenant Ramsey comes in, "Sir, our officers are approaching the warehouse in Hunters Point, where Lipansky is hiding out at." "Our officers gone in, yet?" "No sir, no sirens were used to indicate approach as well. We're waiting for your go, sir." "Let's go."

All three men left the office heading for the situation room as the Chiefs had gathered there, introductions were made as they watched the scene unfold in Hunters Point.

* * *

Industrial Warehouse, Ed Koch Queensboro Bridge, Hunters Point, New York

At the scene, NYPD Officers approached the scene setting up a perimeter around the area, at an abandoned warehouse, Thomas had gotten out of the Patrol car, carrying an M4 Carbine as him, Matt and Henry approached the door as the commander gave out the orders, "Alright, Donnelly, Renzulli and Patterson, you'll be going in, we got 3 exits in the warehouse, each one of you head for an exit and move into the building, got that?" "Yes Sir!" all the three shouted.

Thomas then saw Manfredi as he said, "Manfredi, with me on this one."

Manfredi walked over as he said, "We'll go in the side entrance."

Soon the two were accompanied by two ESU officers as Thomas then said, "Everyone, stack up on the doors!"

All three teams stacked up on the doors as Matt said, "Team Three on south exit."

Henry then clicked his radio saying, "Team 1 on the main exit."

Thomas cocked his rifle as he said, "Team 2, waiting at side entrance, weapons tight, waitin' to kick this off."

* * *

In the situation room Commissioner Donnelly and the Chiefs gathered as the ESU Commander then said, _"Commissioner, do we have a green light to kick this all off?"_

Thomas I stood as he nodded saying, "Green light, I say again. Green light."

The ESU Commander nodded as he said, "All teams, breach, I say breach, we got the green light."

Thomas then said, "Let's go."

Manfredi blew the hinges off the door before kicking the door down the ESU members walked in as Thomas followed in behind them, "NYPD!"

He searched through the ground floor as Team 1 & 3 joined them, before patting Manfredi on the saying, "Up top!"

Both rival officers moved up the stairs, as Manfredi held out a mirror checking the floor above was all clear as he said, "Clear." Thomas moved in behind him as he checked the corners including the knocked over tables as he said, "Clear this side."

Manfredi joined him saying, "They were definitely here, could smell the exhaust in here." "How long?" "By 15 minutes." "Shit!"

Thomas keyed his radio as he said, "Team 1, 3 you got anything?" " _Team 1 here, managed to find a map of the route to Manhattan, where they're goin' to stop is unknown, over?" "Copy."_

* * *

Unknown to Thomas and Manfredi, an unsuspecting gunman rose out of his position as he took aim at the officers. As he fired several shots.

Thomas ducked as he said, "CONTACT!"

Thomas looks to see Manfredi has been hit as he says, "Manfredi, you okay?" "2 struck my vest, but one got my arm."

Thomas muttered as he aimed his M4 at the opposite side firing 3 shots as he came out of cover and shot the gunman 4 times as he said, "Target down, going to the other side."

Thomas vaulted the railing as he raced to the other side seeing the dead shooter and another one in the corner as he said, "DROP IT! PUT IT DOWN!"

The gun was thrown out as Thomas pocketed the man's weapon soon the man came out, his facial expression had revealed to Thomas that he was snivelling as he said, "Don't shoot, please." "You crapped yourself?" "No."

Thomas laughed bitterly as he walked over to the gunman as he said, "Tell us, what we want to know and we'll go easy on you." "You're too late, the vehicle's gone, it's only a matter of time until it hits St. Joseph's Catholic Kindergarten." "What colour?"

The man just laughs until Thomas pulls out his sidearm and shoots the man in the leg as he says, "No more games, punk, what color?" "Blue, License plate S - 053421, but what point does it matter, they're all dead anyway."

This sets Thomas's rage off as he beats the man with his sidearm before punching him brutally as Henry says, "Tom, TOM! GET OFF HIM!"

Henry and Matt pull Thomas off the injured gunman as Matt says, "Get him out of here before I let him loose!"

Thomas is breathing heavily as he says, "I got the info, it's a blue LGV, license plate S-053421."

Henry relayed the information as Matt then asked, "The hell's wrong with you? You shot him in the leg." "That little prick weren't going to talk unless I got in his head, right now, we got a school that's about to get blown up and a dozen kids at risk from the explosion, whaddya rather?"

Matt then sighed as he said, "Can't say it was effective, good work." "Hoo-ah, let's stop that bomber." Thomas says as everyone leaves the hideout.

* * *

Back at 1PP, information is flurried around as Frank suggests, "Sir, with your permission I'd like to be out there on the ground heading to the target, maybe get the evac rolling." "Alright, we got units inbound tailing the vehicle, you get ahead of them and get to the school." "Critical shot?" "If necessary." "Sir."

Frank leaves the situation room as Thomas II says, "Where's he goin'?" "Doin' what his father would have done, save the lives of others." Thomas I says.

Soon one of his Chiefs said, "Commissioner, sir, we have the Blue LGV, it's on Lexington Avenue, sir, TOT 20 minutes in a straight path." "Back up?" "Heading down FDR Drive and turning off on East 49th Street and that is 27-Indigo and Charlie." "The 23rd Precinct?" "Currently searching for the snipers." "Good, give me a minute."

Thomas I heads to the office as he pulls out his phone and calls a number as he hears a reply saying, " _O'Meara."_ "Matt, it's me." _"Sir, how can I help?"_ "St Joseph's is in trouble, dispatch 2 of your patrol cars to that area to evacuate that area." _"Understood, sir, how long do we have?"_ "18 minutes." _"Copy sir."_

Frank heads down to the level as he sees a set of Officers leaving as he says, "Hey! You guys heading for St Joseph's Catholic?" "Yeah, why?" "I'm comin' with, that okay?" "Yeah, I guess, hop in!" "Got an M4 Carbine?" "Yea' in the back." "Let's get there before they do."

Matt received an update on the vehicle as he says, "18 mikes, till that bomber reaches St Joseph's." "Think we'll make it in time?" Henry asks.

"I don't know." Matt says truthfully.

In the blue van the bombers were closing on St Joseph's School as one of them kept a steady face, willing to carry out what he was going to do.

* * *

15 minutes later, Frank arrived at St Joseph's School as he said, "Alright, let's clear the area, we don't know what explosives this truck's got."

Soon Thomas had come up to them he looked out of breath as he said, "The truck?" "3 minutes!"

Soon the truck is speeding towards them as Thomas says, "Critical shot?" "Whatever it takes!"

Thomas steadies his aim as he opens fires on the truck spraying the windshield as him and Frank spray it, the driver and the passenger were taking multiple bullets as the crashed into several cars before stopping just at Catherine Street.

Thomas reloaded as he said, "Move forward?" "No, not yet."

Soon a resulting explosion sounds out as both Thomas and Frank race back but are knocked back by the explosion. Both worlds going dark as a result of it.

In the situation room, the chiefs watched the truck stop and the explosion as they muttered amongst themselves as flurries of reports are coming in.

" _27-Charlie, report in, 27-Charlie, come in?"_

Thomas I looks on as he says, "Come on, kiddo, I know you're there, Dani, needs you kid, so does Kate."

* * *

Back at the explosion sight, Thomas was on the ground, his ears ringing from the explosion as he said, "Frank, you okay, come on, buddy, we got a fight to win, need you here."

Frank was groaning as he said, "That still gets annoying, how 'bout you brother?" Thomas laughs as he says, "I think that got the better of me, been a while since I had been knocked back." "Your radio's going off like crazy, answer it, I'll check out any possible casualties." "Copy that."

Frank left as Thomas keyed his radio saying, "Central, this is 27-Charlie, Officer Donnelly here, over?" " _Glad to hear your voice 27-Charlie, what's the status of the van?"_ "Bomb went off, be advised, no idea on casualties, I need buses down here for casualties and the FDNY down here." _"Units have been dispatched, 27-Charlie, hold down the fort."_ "Copy Central."

Soon, reinforcements of the NYPD and the FDNY arrived as they took to clearing the scene as Frank came back and said, "3 Officers dead, 5 civilians wounded." "Shit on a stick."

Thomas turned to the school as he said, "Let's check out the school."

Matt and Henry came forward as they said, "Tom, everyone's okay, though they got the hell frightened out of them." "Kate?"

Henry nodded as he said, "She's okay, the officers took her statement, we're driving her back to Marine Park." "Thank Christ."

Thomas looked around before looking at the window of the Smith Houses seeing a flicker of light as he said, "Frank, watch the window a minute?" "Which one?" "Smith Houses, 11th Floor, bottom right pillar far window on the left."

Thomas pulled out a sniper scope as Henry and Matt wondered what they were looking at as Henry spotted a flicker of light from the same window as he said, " _What is that?"_ "Sniper, on the 11th Floor, how much you want to bet that it's ole Jordan and his sniper team?" Thomas asked.

Frank nodded as he said, "Let's pay 'em a visit."

Soon Lieutenant O'Meara came over and said, "Somethin' up, officers?" "Lieutenant, we think we might have spotted our suspect, in an 11th floor window, it might be a longshot, but let us check it out." "Officer, I know this is personal, we just lost 3 officers, we all want this guy, just be careful, huh?" "Trust me, by the end, no one's goin' to bat an eye." Thomas said determinedly.

The four men took off heading for the Smith house, Thomas and Matt turned over the M4 Carbines to Henry and Matt. As Matt said, "Alright, how we doing this?" "Henry, you cover the exit stairwell, in-case they make an escape." Frank ordered. Henry nodded.

Frank then said, "Matt, you're with us, watch the 6th floor stairwell. Thomas with me to the 11th Floor." "Copy that." All three officers nodded.

All four entered the building as Henry split up heading for the exit stairwell if they tried to make a getaway.

Thomas, Matt and Henry headed for the designated floors.

Matt stayed on the 6th Floor stairwell as Thomas and Frank headed upwards for the 11th Floor.

Once they got up to the 11th Floor, Thomas opened the door a crack as he looked both ways and saw nothing as he said, "All clear, form up on the door."

Frank moved first as Thomas followed behind as they approached the door as he said, "Cover me."

Thomas banged on the door as he said, "Police, open up!" instead came a machine gun blast as Thomas keyed his radio saying, "Shots fired, 11th Floor, North-East corner of the Smith houses."

Thomas looks through the shotgun blasted door as he kicks it in saying, "Put it down!" "In hell!" Thomas shoots first and kills the Syrian sniper as he said to the dead corpse, "That was for Charlie Company, you sonofabitch."

Thomas keyed his radio as he said, "Central, 27-Charlie, I need the morgue down to the Smith Houses, 11th Floor opposite the St Joseph's School, shots fired by the police, one dead, over?" " _Copy, 27-Charlie, back-up on the way."_ "Copy." Thomas said.

* * *

Soon Thomas's radio goes off as Henry says, " _I got eyes on Horzadi, moving to intercept."_ "Hold fast, wait for back-up!"

Frank muttered as he said, "Damn it!" Frank races down the stairs heading after Nikolai Horzadi as Thomas stayed put.

Seconds earlier on the ground floor, Henry is watching the stairwell as he hears footsteps coming upwards as he sees a small glimpse of Horzadi as he says, "Eyes on Horzadi, moving to intercept!" " _Hold fast, wait for back-up!"_

Henry moves to intercept the Spetsnaz veteran as he comes face to face saying, "POLICE! GET ON THE GROUND!" "Do not do anything stupid!" "Put it down, last warning!" "I have my own agenda, stand back policeman before you get hurt." Henry is unmoved by the threat until Nikolai throws down something that lets off smoke as Henry shoots blindly until the smoke clears seeing nothing but bullet holes in the wall.

Footsteps are soon heard as Frank says, "Friendly, Friendly." "What the hell?" "Where's Horzadi?" "I don't know, he was here one minute, then he threw his pellets on the ground that let off this smoke." "Son of a gun!"

* * *

Later on, everyone is at the scene as Thomas sees the Syrian sniper carried out as he says nothing but contempt under his breath as Frank catches on saying, "At least your bridge is burned, my bridge is still alive." "We were this close to finding the bastard until Horzadi fled the scene." "No one's reported anything yet."

Soon a phone is heard ringing as Thomas says, "That yours?" "No, not mine, must be yours." "Yeah."

Thomas pulls out his phone seeing an unfamiliar number as he answers, "Donnelly." " _Good job on taking out Al-Nazir, had to be proud of you, Master Sergeant."_ "You son of a bitch, it was a decoy, what about Horzadi?" " _He's still of use to me, tell Magnum he wants Horzadi, he better get his sniper rifle out."_ "Why don't you tell him, yourself?" " _Hand me over."_

Thomas then hands over the phone to Magnum who speaks to him lengthy before handing the phone back to Thomas as Frank said, "He wants to talk to you." "Alright."

Thomas took the phone as he walked and said, "Listen and listen good Lipansky, why try to blow up a school of innocent kids?" " _I realised I've been fighting for years to protect younger generations, yet they show but the respect and decency that we deserve for protecting them."_

Thomas hearing about Jordan talk of recognition, he then replied, _"_ Jordan, listen to me, this isn't about you, not every veteran doesn't go around saying they fought. Guys like us, we fade into the background, we didn't fight for recognition, we fought for God and country for years, I fought by your side for 2 years, we used to be a team."

Jordan laughed on the other end of the phone as he said, " _There are no teams any more, Thomas, it's just winners and losers out there in the world, I just for kill fun now."_

Thomas then says, "You blew up a Catholic school because your 'fun' told you to." "Right on the button, Tom, so what's the play?" "I'm goin' to find you, Jordan, I'll find you and I'll finish the job, jackass." " _Glad to see your return to civilian life hasn't dulled the sense of humour. By the way, I left you a little gift on Pier 17, I'm counting on it. Good luck."_

The phone call is ended as Jordan Lipansky adjusts his sniper rifle whilst sitting on the rooftop of the 1 Hotel Brooklyn Bridge.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nikolai Horzadi was preparing his rifle as he rested it on the roof of his car at the Brooklyn Bridge Park, next to a RV Parking area as the snow began to fall hard over the city of New York.

At Pier 17, Thomas had arrived as did Matt and Henry as they checked the entire pier as they saw a sniper rifle on the rooftop, as Thomas picked it up and said, "Oh my god…"

Thomas moved ahead as he spotted the rifle, an M2010 Enhanced Sniper Rifle, as he crouched down looking through the scope as he saw 2 glints of light from the other side of the East River as he said, "Got 'em."

Thomas picked up the rifle as he said, "We gotta get this rifle analysed, see if there's a booby trap." "I know a guy that can help out." "Copy that." Thomas says.

Frank moves next to Thomas saying, "Why leave _Kate_ for you?" "He wants me to shoot him. Anyone else, he'll just dodge the target, I'm the only person that can make that shot, by the way, Nikolai Horzadi, I saw a glimmer of his rifle from the Brooklyn Bridge Park, next to a RV Parking area."

Frank nodded as he said, "What now?" "I think we need some rest, storm's brewing up, we'll use the storm to mask our positions and get a straight shot to shoot the snipers." "No room for error." "There can't be. I can only trust Matt and Henry to help with the spotters job, but I won't need one, you'll need one." "Yes I will." Frank nods.

Thomas's phone goes off as he looks to see his grandmother calling him as he said, "Hello."

He listens on the other end of the phone as he says, "Whoa, slow down, you sure?" he hears another reply as he says, "I'll be back, right away, yeah, I'll bring Hank too, alright, bye." Thomas ends the call as he says, "I gotta get home, Kate's in a mess. You still got your rifle?" "Still do, brother." "Head back and collect it. This ends right here." "You got it."

Thomas walks down from the ladder of Pier 17 as he sees Henry and says, "I need to drive to Marine Park, Kate's in a mess, Marianne's tryin' to help her, can you…?" "Yeah, it's family, hop on in."

Thomas hops in the squad car as the pair drive off heading for Marine Park.

In the squad car Thomas breathes out as he says, "You okay?" "More or less, you?" "Right now, pissed. Ask me again, when Lipansky's dead." "Copy that."

* * *

The pair head across through the Toll station on I-478 before going on Ocean Pkwy Drive they keep driving until they reached the house on Marine Pkwy, Thomas had gotten out of the car as he raced to the front door and opened it as he said, "Hello." "In here."

Thomas heads for the kitchen as he sees Kate and Elizabeth sitting at the table as he says, "Kate."

Kate looks and sees Thomas as she says, "Tommy." Thomas is embraced by Kate as she sobs into his shoulder, he pushes a lock of her hair past her ear as he said, "It's okay, it's okay, Kate, it's alright."

Thomas looks at his grandmother and asks, "Where's Danielle?" "Marianne took her back to her house, as soon as Kate came over, only I was able to calm her." Elizabeth says.

Kate then asks, "Did you get 'em?" "We're close, Kate, but I can't tell you anymore, I'm sorry, there's a tight lid on things." "Yea', Dad said that he couldn't tell me anything, he said, he'd come over after shift." "Alright."

Kate moves her head to Thomas's heartbeat as it gives her comfort, but just enough as she says, "I need to talk to you, alone." "Yeah, let's go in the dining room."

Thomas and Kate walk into the dining room as Thomas says, "You alright?"

Kate turns and kisses Thomas as he returns the kiss passionately as they broke the kiss with Kate saying, "I needed that." "Glad to help."

Kate laughed as she said, "Mrs Donnelly said that I could stay here tonight, while your mother works the hospital floor." "My grandma cares about everyone that is her family or even considers family." "Yeah, she does, I love your Grandma and your family."

Thomas smiled saying, "I love you, Kate O'Meara." "I love you, Thomas Donnelly IV." "Be my girlfriend."

Kate looks up as she says, "What?" "Be my girl? Kate, we've known each other since we were born, same playgroup, Catholic Schools, we pretty much know everything about each other. But ever since I was 14, I regretted not telling you how I really felt about you, I was scared that you'd run away."

Kate listened on as Thomas held onto her hands and continued, "When I was overseas, I weren't sure, how to… how to tell you about how the war affected me, losing my friends, my brothers-in-arms, I fell in a hole, I only came back because you gave me hope to continue. You're so strong, so brave, and I don't care what is thrown at us, I care about you."

Kate had tears in her eyes as she kissed him a 2nd time as she said, "I will be your girlfriend, Thomas." "Thank you, Kate."

* * *

Elizabeth watched the young couple from the door, smiling happily about Thomas and Kate, as the door opened and Danielle, Marianne and Henry walked in.

Danielle then said, "Grandma, where's Daddy?" "Come here, my grand-baby."

Danielle walked to the door as she saw Thomas and Kate smiling at each other as she said, "Daddy, what's goin' on?" "Just havin' a little heart to heart, baby G."

Henry smirked saying, "About time, for you two." "Thanks Hank." Kate said.

Thomas then says, "What's up Hank?" "Matt called, it's serious, we gotta get back to Manhattan." "Alright."

Danielle says, "Are you coming back?" "I will, after this is all over, I'm coming back, here, for you and Kate." "Love you, Daddy." "Love you."

Thomas and Henry headed back to the squad car, once again with the intent to finish this standoff once and for all.

They headed back to Pier 17 as they saw Matt and Frank there who had explained the situation regarding the sniper rifle that Thomas used in the Rangers and that no booby traps were found in the weapon or the bullets.

The 4 then set up positions on the roof of the pier as Thomas loaded the rifle before kneeling down, he set the tripod up as he looked through the scope as he saw Lipansky looking through the rifle as he studied the distance, 1500 yards between the two snipers, Wind value at 1 knot coming from the south.

* * *

In the situation room, Thomas I and II looked at the screen as they watched the intense stand-off, it reminded them of fateful days when they had been called upon to take the shot and kill a target.

On the right side of the roof-top Frank had set up his rifle a Macmillan TAC-338 and prepared the shot as Matt acted as his spotter on this one as he judged the distance saying, "1550 metres."

Frank adjusted the scope as he said, "Wind." "2 knots coming from the left." "Alright, ready for the shot." "Hold the scope."

Thomas kept his aim on the Opposite bank and the hotel roof. As he said, "Central, shots are lined up, waitin' on the go ahead." _"Copy 27-Charlie, you have the kill-shot, when you're ready."_ "Copy."

Frank then said, "Ready, Thomas?" "On three." "1." "2." "3." "Mark."

Thomas and Frank fired their shots at the same time as the bullets travelled through the falling snow.

As the targets were struck instantly killing both Jordan and Nikolai as they heard Thomas I's voice saying, _"Good effect on target, both snipers are down, good shot boys."_ "Much obliged, sir." " _Return to your precinct, all of you." "_ Sir." Thomas said solemnly as he pulled the bolt back and the expended bullet fell out of the rifle as Thomas said, "One shot, one kill. Rangers Lead the Way."

Thomas heads down the stairs affected by the killing of his old friend as he and Frank put the rifles in Frank's car.

* * *

They headed for the Precinct where they were seen by Internal Affairs as well as Frank. Afterwards, all four had been seen as Thomas, Henry and Matt headed to change their uniforms as they stopped over at a bar for a drink.

All four got poured a shot of whiskey as Thomas held it up and said, "Dodging bullets." "Dodging bullets." Soon they were joined by Thomas I, II and Matt O'Meara as they said, "Dodging bullets, huh?" "Only thing, I'd think of."

The elder officers nodded as Thomas IV said, "Never thought, I'd had to pull the trigger on my old spotter, makes me wonder, if things had been different if he were alongside me in that convoy attack 2 years ago." "Then he'd have been killed and you'd live with another death and the blood on your hands." Frank said.

Thomas I then said, "There was this one man, back when I was on the job, in '54, I came back from Korea, it was still all over me. The man I was ordered to kill was my old Sergeant Major, Jimmy Phillips was his name. He became a merciless killer, he served since the Army Rangers were founded, fought alongside him on D-Day, Hurtgen Forest, and a dozen other cities and towns. He stayed in and I left after my duty to the Army was over."

Thomas I sighed as he said, "Couple months later, he killed a man and his young wife, just only 20, man served in Korea in the Marines at Chosin Reservoir. I was called in, he was on a rooftop, they gave me a rifle and I took the shot, simple as that." "Nothing comes good, huh?" Matt said.

Thomas I nodded. Thomas II said, "We all have that one person we couldn't shake from our minds, the one that we had no choice but to kill. Had that in '73, Sergeant Ben Franklin, in the Army SF. First day on the job, still haunted me having to kill him." "Even though, you didn't want to." "Exactly right."

Thomas IV sighed and said, "What happened to the body?" "Turned over to the Army, funeral's this weekend for Jordan Lipansky." "Full dress uniform?" "Yeah, it is."

Thomas IV nodded as he paid the tab for all 7 ex-military veterans of different wars.

Thomas I of WW2 and Korea, Thomas II of Vietnam War, Matt O'Meara of the Gulf War. Thomas IV, Henry Renzulli, Matt Patterson and Frank Magnum of the War in Afghanistan as they all headed home except for Thomas IV who had said, " _Just need a few minutes."_

* * *

Thomas stayed in the bar, reliving all the memories him and Jordan had fighting alongside each other in Afghanistan, all the times they had each other's back in a firefight. Even Thomas's near-death experience. 2 years of friendship which had been replaced with an attempt to kill hundreds of innocent people and a showdown of snipers.

After 5 minutes, Thomas got up from his seat and walked to his car which was parked around the corner, he then saw a black SUV and 2 people appear as they said, "Thomas Donnelly IV?" "And you are?" "Special Agent Frances, this is Agent Navarro, we're from the FBI." The agent named Frances said.

Thomas then said, "What's this about?" "We need your help with a case revolving a group of corrupt law enforcement officers embroiled in corruption." "I'm out of here. Go find someone else." "We need your help, officer, this is serious." "Find somebody else, not a rookie." Thomas began to walk away.

Frances looked at Navarro and then said to Thomas, "What if we knew about where your father is?"

Thomas stopped in his tracks, as he turned slowly around and said, "My father?" "Yes, your father, we asked him to help us, stop this group, but the FBI lost contact with him, he's still alive and is rumoured to be corrupt."

Thomas felt his anger rise, his blue eyes had fire in them as he said, "Don't you dare… don't you goddamn dare. tell me my father is corrupt, you're the reason my father is gone for nearly 10 years. Just know, I oughta put you two in the ground for slandering my father who's a hero to this city, giving nothing but 15 years of his life to defend this city." Thomas stopped to take a shakily breath as he continued, "If you ever come anywhere near my family or anywhere near my friends, you're never going to walk again, the pair of you." Thomas snarled.

Thomas walked over and took out a pair of tape recorders as he said, "Tape recording me to convince me to work for you? You pair are so friggin' gullible, don't you follow me."

Thomas hopped into his car and drove away heading back across the Manhattan Bridge for Marine Park.

* * *

He had made it up the steps as he walked in the house to see it was empty as he saw Kate and asked, "Where's everybody?" "We missed our dinner reservations, so your grandparents allowed us to have an evening in here as they went to sleep." "You tell your father about us?" "I did, he says, he wants to see you in the morning."

Thomas laughed as he said, "Linguine for dinner, sorry I was late." "Don't be." Thomas contemplated on whether to tell Kate about his father, but he decided not to.

Thomas then took a bit of his bread and placed some of the linguine on it as he said, "You don't have to come, but there's a funeral I have to attend, same guy that tried to kill you. I know you don't want to think about it, but I can go on my own."

Kate then said, "Don't worry, I'll go for you, it was your friend, in one of your letters, you told me a great deal about him, he kept you alive and I owe him that." "Thank you."

Kate smiled at him saying, "Danielle and I have formed quite a bond." "That's good to hear, I weren't sure how you two were going to work it out." "She's so sweet, reminds me of that kid, I used to babysit. Lucy Parker." "I remember her."

The pair continued to remember their old days growing as they head up the stairs into Thomas's room, Thomas dresses down to his pyjama shorts and a vest as Kate spots his wound close to the heart as she said, "One of the lucky ones?" "Yea' did what I had too."

Kate runs her hand over Thomas's jawline as he said, "I love you, Kate, I'll always love you." "Me too, Tom." Thomas and Kate fell onto the bed and slept in each other's arms.

Sunday morning, straight after mass, Thomas and his grandfathers had dressed in their Army service uniforms, their ribbons pinned on their chests. Their badges shined.

* * *

Thomas I Medals List:

1st Row: Medal of Honor, Silver Star (x3)

2nd Row: Bronze Star, Purple Heart Good Conduct Medal

3rd Row: WW2 Victory Medal, Korean Service Medal National Defence Service Medal,

4th Row: European–African–Middle Eastern Campaign Medal, American Campaign Medal, Soldier's Medal

* * *

Thomas II Medals List:

1st Row: Silver Star (x3), Bronze Star, Purple Heart

2nd Row: Good Conduct Medal, National Defence Service Medal, Vietnam Service Medal, Soldier's Medal (x5)

3rd Row: Army Commendation Medal, Joint Service Commendation Medal, Armed Forces Expeditionary Medal

* * *

Thomas IV Medals List:

Combat Infantryman's Badge

Parachutist's Badge

Pathfinder Badge and Freefall badge

1st Row: Medal of Honor, Distinguished Service Cross

2nd Row: Silver Star, Bronze Star (x3), Purple Heart (x2)

3rd Row: Good Conduct Medal, Distinguished Service Medal, Afghanistan Campaign Medal,

4th Row: Global War on Terrorism Expeditionary Medal, Global War on Terrorism Service Medal, Overseas Service Ribbon

* * *

They drove off to where the funeral was being held at in Arlington National Cemetery, everyone had their cap or beret on.

Matt and Henry dressed in their Marine Corps Dress Blues, Matt O'Meara in his Special Forces Uniform and Frank Magnum in his Army Ranger uniform.

Kate stood beside Thomas in a black dress with no make-up and her blonde hair pinned up.

Soon they heard an authoritative voice shout out, "ATTEN-SHUN!"

Everyone stood to attention as they heard the voice say, "PRESENT-TOO!"

Everyone saluted or held their right hand over their heart as the casket of First Sergeant Jordan Lipansky came walking down to the hole that would be the resting place for him. The entire 1st and 2nd Ranger Battalions were present for the funeral to remember their fallen comrade.

They heard the bugle ring throughout the ground, the 21-gun salute fired.

By the end, everyone stood in front of the graves and saluted the fallen soldiers as Thomas I says, _"Down these mean streets a man must go who is not himself mean, who is neither tarnished nor afraid."_ Everyone walked back to the cars and drove back to New York City.

* * *

So what did you think of this chapter? Could Thomas's father be alive? What possible evidence could there be?

Do like and review this story, I hope you like it.


	8. Digging for the Answers

Chapter 6 is now up, I hope this is to your liking. Let's go.

* * *

Chapter 6:

A Month later

20th February 2019

Marine Park, Brooklyn, New York City

" _It has been a month since all the action in Manhattan had died down, we were now getting back into the daily routine of not having to look over our shoulders of seeing a trained sniper trying to kill us or blow us all to hell._

 _Even though the job has prevented me a lot of time to spend it with Danielle and Kate, they have grown quite strong, Kate's back to work, after a week, in my experience, I was back in the sand and the grit after 5 days when I got my first wound. I keep thinkin' about those FBI Agents that told me my Dad was alive and rumoured to be corrupt, they know nothin' about my father, he's worth 20 FBI Agents, all us Donnelly men are worth the entire FBI put together._

 _Matt's still committed to the job, time and time again, I see part of Dad still in him, the 'defender of the faith' part reminds me a lot of him._

 _Henry too. Henry and Marianne are still goin' on strong, they're looking to get a family rolling sometime soon. Even after Hank's parents died, our family took him in like a second son, me and him had been best friends since I joined kindergarten, played on the same teams, I helped him go after Marianne and those two are married._

 _Frank's still taking time to get back into civilian life, 8 years in the Army SF, lotta good men, he fought side by side with, not here anymore, I see him down at the Veteran's Hospital spending time with other veterans, I think its helped him. I introduced him to Danielle, he accepted Dani as his own niece, I'm thankful for the friends I have. Soon he's goin' to join the Academy and be a cop like his family._

 _Somethin's goin' on in the Donnelly Household, I think my grandfathers are hiding somethin' from me, I believe they've been investigating what happened to Dad, if he's alive, then it's somethin' right? I can't get my hopes up, but all I have to do is believe and pray that he is alive, and that we're goin' to find him and bring him on home for all of us."_

* * *

Thomas is at the breakfast table eating his eggs, the house was quiet for the day, Elizabeth and Marilyn, were going to a book club for the day. Thomas I and II were at work already having left at 7, Danielle was with Marianne for the day and Louisa was at work.

Thomas had to be at work for 12, this had left plenty of time for Thomas to do a run in the morning and some boxing before his shift, he had finished breakfast and had sat down to let his food go down.

In his pocket he felt the tape recorder that he had taken off that field agent a month ago. Since then he hadn't taken the time to listen to it or even thought about it.

One of two recorders in fact as he began to play it as he heard a voice say, " _This might be the last recording I'm going to record for you all, appears there are cops in the NYPD that are corrupt, I think someone tipped that I was working undercover, don't know how long I'll last, I've seen what happens to undercover cops that have been burned._

 _I've gathered my service weapon and put one in the pipe, I go down, I'm goin' down fightin' like a soldier. Whatever you do, don't trust the FBI, they tell nothin' but lies. Thomas, my son, I hope you forgive me for this. I know you'll continue where I left off. You're a Donnelly, we don't quit, not now. Not ever. Rangers Lead the Way, son. Hoo-ah. Listen Champ, you can do it, all you do is fight, fight and fight."_

* * *

Thomas played the recording in his mind over and over again as he headed for work but one thing stood out to him, in all his years, Thomas III never once called Thomas IV 'Champ' it was either Tommy or Thomas.

As he was driving to work, Thomas saw a car drive by, but it wasn't any other car, it looked like his father's 1968 Ford Mustang GT in a steel green color as he said to himself, _"That looked like Dad's car, but it was reported stolen and that's steel blue, not steel green."_

Thomas had gotten note of the license plate as he vowed to search up the plate in the NYPD Database as he drove to work in a straight line. Once he'd arrived he met his training officer and the pair headed out for their beat patrol, Thomas was keeping his eyes on the area as he searched up the license plate.

It added up and was a match to his father's car, coloured in steel-green and not in blue as he said to his Sergeant, "Sarge, can I ask you somethin'?" "By all means, go ahead?" Roselli asked.

Thomas was unsure how to say it as he began, "Do you sometimes remember things the way they used to be, back when they were all normal?" "What like, exactly?" "Before 9/11 and after it?" "I don't know, rookie, I mean, before 9/11, it was okay, I guess, I mean, we didn't have the planes flying into the WTC and no one was screaming 'Terrorist' in case they saw somebody actin' ridiculous."

Roselli pauses as Thomas nods giving his full attention as Roselli continues, "And after 9/11, I mean it was awkward I guess. That and I left to go back overseas before your old man, went MIA." "When was that?" "2007, served in Afghanistan for 2 years. By the time I got back, he was gone, up and left, some say he went AWOL, others think he was kidnapped. One or two guys thought he was a UC for the Feds."

Thomas spoke up saying, "I don't think my Dad's like that, he wouldn't go under for the Feds, he hates them, but, I know he wouldn't have a choice otherwise." "Yeah, maybe, Why'd ya ask?" "No, on my to work, I thought I saw somethin' familiar. That stood out to me." "Like what?" "Remember my Dad's old car the '68 Ford Mustang GT?"

Roselli whistled as he said, "Boy do I! Your ole man, loved that thing, said it was the best car he ever bought, after watching Bullitt."

Thomas laughed out loud as he remembered the classic film, Bullitt was Thomas III's favourite police film, he had bought the car as a reminder of the greatest film with the best car chase he had ever seen. When Thomas IV was old enough at the age of 13, Thomas I, II III took him to the pictures to see the movie where they were showing old films. After seeing that particular film, Thomas IV, had been happy for weeks.

Thomas left his thoughts as he said, "Yeah, he did. I didn't tell you, he took me to see the movie on my 13th Birthday at the pictures, they were showing old classics, by the end of the movie, it was my favourite cop film." "Men like your Dad were one in a million, he was the best Training Officer and partner I had on the job, all he did on the beat was talk about you and whether you were playing sports, we'd stop to go and see you." "I never knew that."

Thomas smiled a little bit, it had felt good to hear good things spoken about his own father, hearing about the type of cop, he was and how he brought peace to the people of New York.

* * *

Suddenly a car came out in front of them it was the same steel blue 1968 Ford Mustang GT cut them off as Thomas grinded to a stop saying, "Idiot cut us up!" "Let's bust him."

Thomas flipped on the sirens as he drove off in pursuit of the car as he began to gain on it, he then came up with an idea and said, "See if you can shoot the tires." "Alright, keep it steady." "Trying."

Roselli leaned out the window as he fired several shots off at least 4 didn't hit the intended target as Thomas muttered, "No more Mr Nice Cop."

Thomas then drove into the car's wheel arches as the car then crashed into another car as the officers got out of the car as he said, "Hands in the air and get out of the car!" "The hell I do? I was just driving?" "How about speeding?" "This is my car." "Wrong, asshole."

Thomas then sniffed something as he raised his gun again and said, "Pop the trunk." "Wha'?" "Pop the trunk or I'll open it."

The man did as he was told as Thomas lifted it open seeing a bag of Heroin, cocaine and an unopened bag as he opened it with a pair of gloves seeing a dozen handguns and pistol ammo too as he walked to the car door and opened it as he said, "You're under arrest, jackass." "What the hell for?" "Don't play dumb, asswipe. How's it come down to weapons, ammo and a dozen drugs?" "Those weren't mine, I swear it." The man complained.

Thomas then handcuffed the man as he began a search of the car as he opened the glove compartment as he saw a silver glimmer, he lifted up some papers as he found an NYPD badge as he said, "Holy Christ."

Thomas pulled out of the car as he said, "What's your name?" "Daniel, Daniel Matson, why?"

Thomas turned to the Sarge and said, "Sarge, look up Daniel Matson, see if he's in the NYPD database." "Give me a sec."

A minute later, Roselli then said, "Thomas, Daniel Matson, he used to be a cop, once affiliated with the Chicago Police Department." "Somethin' you want to tell us?" Thomas said turning to Daniel.

Daniel then said, "Okay, the car ain't mine, somebody gave it to me." "Who?" "I don't know, somebody gives me a car, what am I supposed to say?" "Why does it have a badge inside the car? And more importantly why is it the numbers 13554." "I don't know, okay, it's not my fault." "If you've killed a cop, you've got a problem."

* * *

Several minutes later the evidence is all bagged up as the patrol officers tag the weaponry and hand it into the evidence room, Thomas keeps the badge with him as he searches it up.

What he searches up, he finds the badge belonging to his own father, Thomas Donnelly III. Thomas is in struggles to breath, his blood reaches boiling point, first his father's car shows up and now the NYPD badge. It'd only be a matter of time until IA was involved trying to figure how a ex-dirty cop ended up in the possession of a MIA Cop's car and badge.

Thomas goes into the interrogation room as he turns off the camera and disconnects the microphones and places a chair on the door handle as he says, "Listen and listen good, I ain't got a lot of time, you've got a huge problem on your hands. First, you're driving an MIA NYPD Cop's car filled with dope, guns and ammo. In the glove compartment, you have a cop's badge. If you've used it to rip of drug dealers or anyone else, I am going to beat your ass like a drum."

Thomas pauses before continuing, "But if you don't tell me, what I want to know, I'll knock the seven shades of shit out of you, and claim you had a knife on your person tryin' to stab me with it." "Ain't no-one going to believe you." "Oh, they'll believe me."

Daniel smirked saying, "We're the same, brothers in blue."

Thomas smacked Daniel as he said, "You're dirty, I'm not, I work the 90% of cops doing the real work, you are just a good for nothing dirty piece of shit, that ain't worth nothing. So you got 5 seconds to explain, how you ended up with a cop's car and badge."

Daniel holds his head in his hands before saying, "I didn't know whose car that was, if I did, I would have ran out with my tail between my legs. The drugs, I was running them." "A name? Give me a name, Daniel."

Daniel then said, "I don't know his name, and you should've listened to the FBI." "Whaddya mean?" "Stayed away from this. From people like me." "A group of law enforcement cops, going around killin' drug dealers, gun runners anyone that has cash." "Basic idea, we also do murder for hire. You know Jordan Lipansky?"

Thomas's expression darkened hearing Jordan's name as he said, "You knew Jordan?" "We asked him to join us, he was more than willin' to help us, especially if it meant killin' a couple kids."

Thomas thought about it as he said, "They were wealthy kids. You took the kids hostage and held 'em for ransom, then they paid the ransom, but you never intended on delivering the kids alive." "It was all so easy, we wanted the life insurance on those kids, all 9 of them until you murdered Jordan." "I don't murder, I kill. You murder, you don't kill."

Thomas then says, "There's a difference between you and I, I'm prepared to do what it takes to protect people as it is necessary, you'd let it all happen and profit from it."

Thomas then thinks as he asks something, "Where'd you find the car?" "Brooklyn Navy Yard." "That's 225 acres of construction." "89 John Street, behind a warehouse, that's where some guy gave me the car." "Anythin' else?"

Daniel scoffs as he says, "Nothin' you say or can do, ain't going to help, what comes next?"

Thomas leans in as he says, "What comes next?" "Fire, Anguish. We expand into terrorism. All we care about is chaos, death and destruction. You and I, we served our country, but what I saw was oppression, chaos, disaster, we weren't delivering freedom, we were trying to control people." "Why conspire with Islam?" "They understood what we believed, what we wanted, we aren't going to stop fighting not until everyone accepts the real truth about what we believe and the causes that we fight for."

Thomas chuckles as he says, "That's never goin' to happen, not in this country anyway. Because for every one of you. There's a thousand of me and just like you, we are willing die for the cause too. And no matter how hard you come at us, you will never change the way we think and you'll never change the way we live." "You're gullible. So friggin' gullible."

Thomas grabs Daniel by the throat and begins to choke him as he says, "You aren't goin' to change anything. Now one last time, where is the MIA cop?" "Your mother's ass." Daniel says.

Thomas then pounds the hell out of Daniel before leaving him on the ground coughing up blood.

* * *

Before pulling the chair of the door as he pulled out a slip knife covering it with Daniel's hand as Thomas said, "Tryin' to stab a cop?"

Thomas then opened the door and said, "I need an officer in here."

One officer came into the room as he said, "What happened?" "Jackass, tried to stab me, knife's over there." Thomas indicated to the knife that was on the floor as he said, "I fought him off, he didn't get anything on me, though." "Alright, I'll take him to the cell and get him cleaned up." "You check this guy for any concealed weapons?" "I checked him, 3 times, he didn't have anything." "Jesus, only one place he'd kept it."

The officer nodded as he and Thomas walked out with the perp in hand.

Roselli came in as he said, "You okay?" "Nearly got a wound on me, I'm good, sarge, he went through a dozen weapon searches, how'd he smuggle a knife in here?" "Some perps usually keep weapons in mysterious places, we dare not tread." "Maybe." "Yeah, why don't you go and get somethin' to eat? You look empty." "No, I'll be fine." "That's an order, go on." "Alright, how long?" "Lunch is for an hour, go." "Sarge."

Thomas then picks up his coat and his phone as he dials a number and says, "Hi, can you meet me for lunch please?" he hears a reply as he smiles saying, "Birch Coffee, on Spruce Street." He hears a reply again as he says, "Thanks, see you soon."

Thomas ends the call as he begins his walk to Birch Coffee.

* * *

At 1PP, Thomas I gathers his coat before saying, "Ramirez, gather my detail, I'm headed for lunch." "Yes Sir, should I say, where sir?" "Birch Coffee, off the books." "I'll keep it off the books, sir." "Thank you, Ramirez." "Sir."

Thomas I collects his coat before heading down to his detail as he got into the car and as the car drove off.

They had reached the Coffee shop as Thomas I says, "I'm just going for a coffee, boys, just relax and get somethin' to eat." "Sir, but if you don't come back, we'll come on in, sir." "Hopefully it won't come to that."

Thomas I walks across the road as he walks into the building seeing his Grandson with two cups of black coffee as he says, "Any reason you pull me from 1PP?" "I need advice." "Okay." "Between you and me."

Thomas I wonders where this is going as he says, "Okay, I'll try, what is it?" "I made a stop earlier today. Guy had a trunk with guns, drugs and ammo. Along with an NYPD Badge." "He a cop?" "No, he was an ex-cop, Chicago PD." "Christ, what's this concerning me?" "You know how Dad's car was never found after he went MIA?" "Yeah, why?"

Thomas IV breathes shakily as he says, "The car was Dad's except the car is now steel blue instead of Steel green, plates matched and the badge number was Dad's too."

Thomas I is shocked as he says, "After your father went missing, we thought his car was blown up, but the wreckage was the same but it weren't the same colour, it was a red one." "Anythin' recovered from it?" "We didn't recover any of the stuff your Dad had in it, no picture, no gun, not even his bag."

Thomas sipped some of his coffee before saying, "How's that possible?" "I'm not sure, but if you've found somethin' that may help us find what happened to him, it's a start." "How much do you know? And when'd you start investigatin'?" "Since you were 13, we've been investigating." "We?" "Me and Thomas II, Matt O'Meara and Henry Renzulli came in after he spotted, what we were doing 3 nights ago."

Thomas nodded as he said, "You had much luck or no?" "Nothing for a while." "I don't know who to trust with this, not even IA, or any of my colleagues in the 2-7. What about Lieutenant O'Meara?" "I've spoken with O'Meara, nothing's come up on his end. We're in a bind." "We continue investigation in house?" "Stays in our house, got that, kiddo?" "Let's bring Dad home." "Hoo-ah."

Thomas IV tells him as much as he could find out from the ex-dirty cop he interrogated leaving out the part about him going old-school on the cop.

* * *

Soon after, he headed back to his precinct and went digging through his father's old files. Thomas's father didn't like doing things on computer, preferring to keep it old school, he then looked through old CI files and began to run the database against them, as he found 8 men still alive, inside the CI file box, he found a flip-phone inside along with the charger, he turned the phone on as he dialled one number as he heard a reply on the other end, " _It's been a long time, since you've dialled me, what's up?"_ "We need to meet. 89 John Street." Thomas said impersonating his father's voice.

The man on the other end said, _"Sure thing, 8:00 in the evening."_ "Make it 0900 in the evening." " _You haven't changed a bit, have you?"_ "Don't screw me around." " _Alright, 0900 this evening."_ The phone cut off on the other end as Thomas put the phone away in the desk.

Thomas then began to search the desk looking for any bugs or listening devices and couldn't find anything.

* * *

Brooklyn Navy Pier, 89 John Street.

Several hours later, Thomas was waiting at the meeting place, he had his M1A1 Carbine right up against a fence, his car was parked on Jay Street at his East, his sidearm on his belt. Thomas wore a leather jacket, plaid shirt, trousers and a pair of boots as he saw a car roll up, he then spotted a man come out of the car.

The man was in his early 40s, he had black hair, small beard growing, brown eyes and a boxer's physique. He wore a leather jacket t-shirt with v-neck collar and skinny trousers as he said, "You ain't Thomas Donnelly." "You're talking to his son." "Ah, the younger generation, the hell you doin' snooping around?"

Thomas held out 200 dollars as the man walked forward and said, "Thank you."

Thomas takes the money out of his reach and says, "Not until I get what I want." "Depends what you're looking for?" "Information, the intel good, you get this, if not, then I'll beat it out of you."

The man then says, "Call me John." "Thomas." "Ask me what you want?" "June 2009, my father went missing. A red '68 Ford Mustang GT was found here." "He found out someone, ratted him out in the organisation he infiltrated." "The ex-dirty cops?" "Yeah. He asked me to meet him, I planned to meet him, had some intel for him on the rat that snitched on him."

Thomas nodded as he said, "Who was the snitch?" "Someone who was NYPD, Sallucci." "Gino Sallucci?" "You know him?" "Ex-cop, turned mafia boss in Little Italy, rumoured to have high ties in the Mayor's office, not one person able to prove it." "It's not only Sallucci involved. Irish Mob found out your pop was involved in ripping off 2 stash houses belonging to them." "Bet they ain't none to happy."

Thomas then continues, "Who else involved?" "All I know, so far."

Thomas nods handing him the 200 dollars and said, "Expect to hear a call from me soon, you have information, I want it." "Deal."

Thomas notes a tattoo on the side of his neck as he said, "You serve, right?" "SEALs, '96 to '05. Cop from '06 to '08." "Rangers, '14 to '18." "Hoo-yah." "Hoo-ah."

Soon they heard the sound of rumbling cars coming forward as Thomas said, "Expectin' anyone?" "No, you?" "Me neith'a."

Thomas then said, "You armed?" "Yeah."

Thomas picked up the Carbine checking it was loaded as he heard voices say, _"They've gotta be here. This is Johnny's friggin' car. The other car, I don't know who's that is."_

Thomas looked up and saw 7 guys with assault rifles wearing leather jackets as he raced across to the other side as someone said, "Saw somebody over there!" soon the 7 guys let loose their gunfire as Thomas took cover behind a container as he said, "Perfect night, this is."

* * *

 **Next time on Honor, Duty and New York**

 **An ambush takes place**

89 John Street explodes in gunfire as Johnny and Thomas try to battle of the Irish Mob that have unexpectedly ambushed them.

 **The pace is killing**

Several cop cars rides up as cops race into the building as the building explodes in gunfire.

* * *

Is Thomas way in over his head? What questions will he find involving his father's disappearance?

Read on to find out more.


	9. I'm with you till the end of the line

We pick up from where we left off, what happens, now?"

* * *

Chapter 7:

 **Previously on Honor, Duty and New York**

 **Finding the Answers**

Thomas is driving to work as he spots his father's old car which had a new paint job on it.

During a stop involving the same car, Thomas finds his father's patrol badge in the glove compartment.

 **Landing the blows**

Thomas brutally beats an ex-dirty Chicago PD Officer before putting a slip-knife in the officer's hands.

 **Following the trail**

Thomas begins going through his father's old files and finds a CI who may know something.

Johnny Scaletta tells him somethin' but they're interrupted by some men carrying assault rifles.

 **A fight for his life**

Thomas takes cover as some men begin to shoot at him.

" _Perfect night, this is."_

* * *

89 John Street, Brooklyn, New York City

The gunfire kept going as Thomas tried to aim his M1 but had no luck until they reloaded, Thomas then found his chance as he aimed down the sights and fired off several shots killing at least 3 targets.

Johnny then shouted out, "Make a run for the car, I'll hold 'em here." "No man gets left behind!" Thomas says firing off the remainder of his clip as he switched to his sidearm. Thomas prepared a smoke grenade as he threw it firing off his sidearm as he said, "Johnny! Run for the car, get out of here!" "OKAY!"

Thomas reloaded his M1 quickly as he killed the remainder of the hit squad as he saw one wounded member as he picked him up and said, "Who sent you?!" "The Irish Mob, more are coming, they're right behind us, you ain't gettin' out of here."

Thomas then said, "You got people inside the NYPD? Who are they?"

"I don't know their names!" Thomas pulled out his sidearm and shot the hitman in the leg before saying, "One last time, who are your people?"

* * *

In the distance at approximately 3000 yards, a man was looking through a sniper rifle as he had perfect view of the Irish mobster and Thomas as he said in an earpiece, "I have the target, permission to shoot?" " _Granted, when you're ready."_

The man fires the shot.

On the ground, Thomas was interrogating the mobster as he hears a bullet which strikes the mobster. As he says, "Sniper! Where'd that come from?"

Thomas and Johnny look around trying to find the sniper, but there had been no luck as they see more vehicles arrive as Thomas said, "Still got that SEAL aim?" "I spent my time doing shooting." Thomas laughs as he says, "Lock and load, Frogman!"

The unknown sniper, he readies a second round saying, "I have Officer Donnelly, permission to kill?" _"Negative, let him go, you'll get your chance."_ "Acknowledged."

The sniper packed up and left.

* * *

On the ground, Thomas and Johnny readied their weapons as they heard a voice say, "Drop your weapons and we'll let you go free." "That be the day, hell breaks loose!" Johnny shouts out.

Thomas laughs as bullets clatter their cover position as he says, "Johnny, you got a death wish?" "Trust me, I hate assholes that corrupt this fine city." "Cover me, I'll circle round."

Thomas took an AK-47 and circled the mobsters as he sprayed them the same time Johnny started firing on them, all bullets had been emptied into the mobsters and by the end, Thomas and Johnny had gathered as Johnny said, "We gotta get out of here, this place is about to have everybody down here." "Yea', let's go."

Johnny collected his weapon as he said, "Tom, I'll gather intel on those group of ex-cops see what I can pull." "Minute you got somethin', call me." Thomas said as he parted ways with Johnny.

Thomas headed to Jay Street and hopped into the car as he slipped past the sirens of the cops as he headed back to Marine Park.

* * *

He made it home and walked up to the door as he saw Kate and said, "Hey, baby." "Hey." Kate gave Thomas a kiss as he sensed something was wrong as he said, "Somethin' up?" "No, nothing's up." "Kate, you can tell me, what's wrong?" "Danielle called me Mom."

Thomas looked surprise, Danielle had only known Kate for a month as he said, "You alright?" "I'm a little scared, Tommy, she sees me as her mother. On Saturday, she told me that she wished I was her mommy, I mean, you know my Mom died, but…"

Thomas cupped Kate's face into his hands as he said, "Kate…It's overwhelming you, and we are not going too fast, I love you, my family loves you, Danielle, she loves you, everyone we know loves you."

Kate smiled as he said, "Does Mom or Grandma know?" "Your grandmothers know, they're stunned as me, but your great-grandmother took me aside and said, " _Kate, you two are alike, you're both sweet, so much alike, it isn't ever too soon, for Danielle to call you her mother."_

Thomas chuckled as he said, "Grandma Elizabeth's a wise lady, much like you." "So you're not scared?" "Baby, you and Danielle are my girls, I'll make it home to you, forever." "You know I never showed you this, but it wouldn't hurt, would it?" Kate said unfolding a list.

* * *

Thomas was about to say something, when he saw his Grandfather as Thomas IV said, "Yeah, show me later, I gotta talk to the Chief." "Okay, hurry back." "I will." Thomas said as he walked into his Grandfather's study as he saw, Henry, Matt O'Meara and Patterson and Thomas I looking at him as he said, "What's going on?"

Henry then said, "We know you've been searching through your father's files down at the 2-7 archives." "I thought, there may have been somethin' that could have helped to get us closer to the truth behind Dad, searched one of his old CI's. A Johnny Scaletta."

Thomas I then said, "I know him, he's a good source, for an Ex-cop." "Someone ratted Dad out, the night he went missing, Johnny planned on meeting him at Brooklyn Navy Yard, had intel on the snitch that ratted him out." "Who was it?" O'Meara said.

Thomas then said, "Gino Sallucci, Ex-NYPD dirty cop, turned Italian Mafia." Thomas II let out a whistle saying, "Talk about ghosts of old." "Turns out Irish Mob had a beef with the Ex-Cops, Dad went undercover ripping off two stash houses belonging to the mob." "Anything else?"

Thomas then said, "When I met Johnny, Irish Mob, sent a hit squad to take us out, I got out of there but not before snagging one of his boys." "He give you anything?" "No, a sniper put a bullet in between his eyes before I was able to extract intelligence from him."

Matt Patterson muttered before he said, "Every lead we hit turns into a brick wall, how the hell we find any intel?" "What about Sallucci?" Thomas IV asked before continuing, "Put in a UC and we gather intel." "No, wouldn't work, Gino would sniff him out before we have a chance." "Great, sounds like another lead dried up."

Thomas I stopped pacing until he said, "The sniper?" "What do you mean?" Thomas II said.

Thomas I then said, "The one that killed the mobster. It's an opportunity, if he's working with the Ex-cops, he might be a SWAT sniper." "Or Ex-military." Thomas IV said.

Thomas IV then said, "Frank might be able to help us, he's not NYPD or Military, yet. But he might be able to get a lead on the sniper for us, maybe extract intel from him."

Thomas I snapped his fingers and said, "Good lad, we might have somethin', you got Frank's number?" "Always."

Thomas picked up the phone and dialled the number as he waited for it to pick up, soon he heard a reply saying, _"Yeah, go ahead."_ "Frank, we need your help. You're the only one we can trust." _"Sure thing, whaddya need?"_ "We need you to track down a sniper and try to find him." " _You realise a sniper's a hard person to find."_ "This guy nearly put a bullet in me, in return I'd like to deliver some payback to him." " _Alright, I'll go and take a look tomorrow, listen, there's somethin' going down in Little Italy."_

Thomas stopped as he said, "Whaddya mean?" _"Mob's up in arms, somethin' about a group of ex-dirty cops goin' round and causing havoc around town, at least 3 mobsters killed."_ "Sallucci's gone be pissed." " _Yeah, that ain't the half of it."_ Thomas hears the sound of a gun cocking on the other end of the phone as he says.

"You loadin' up?" " _Yea' figured in case somebody wants to kick down my door they better have a big gun."_ Thomas laughed as he said, "Stay out of trouble." " _You do the same. Huh?" "_ Hoo-ah."

Thomas put down the phone as he explained the situation to everyone in the room as Thomas I then said, "Tomorrow, we stay on high alert, we don't know how heavy its going to get, stay alert and eyes peeled…"

Thomas IV then says, "Everyone goes home tomorrow night, no matter what."

Thomas I and II smile saying, "Well-put."

* * *

Matt Patterson and Henry chuckle a little as everyone leaves except for Thomas and Matt O'Meara as Matt says, "You okay?" "2 months in the street, I've killed a sniper, bank robbers, arrested at least 10 perps." "Never thought it'd be like the old days, did you?" "No, especially since we're under the giant microscope." "Life throws you a curveball. Just keep doing the job, remember your training and always come home to the person you love." "Like you and Mrs O'Meara."

Matt chuckles as he says, "Not a day goes by that I think you and Kate are perfect for each other, just keep her happy. I hear Danielle called Kate 'Mom'?" "I'm surprised as you are." "She's perfect."

Matt chuckles as he said, "I'll let you head off." "Yeah, have a good night, Lieutenant." "You too, officer." "Sir." Thomas said as he walked the Lieutenant to the front door and let him out as Kate said goodnight to her father as he replied, "Goodnight sweet pea." Kate gave him a peck on the cheek before closing the door.

Kate turns back to Thomas and says, "So that list?" "We shall."

Thomas sits back in the chair as he takes a look at the list seeing it as he said, "Only fulfilled 2 out of 4 of those." "Get married and have a baby, only ones left."

Thomas smiled as he said, "Ever known anyone that had a December wedding?" "I have not, what are tryin' to tell me, my handsome Army Ranger?" "Nothin', just thinkin' about it."

Kate threw a look at him as she said, "You know, Danielle calling me Mom, I think I got wrapped round her finger." "Of course you did, she has that effect on people, it's how she got me."

Kate smiled widely as she said, "Mama Kate O'Meara." Thomas smiled as he thought to himself, " _Mama Kate Donnelly, more like."_

Thomas kissed her on the nose as the two headed up the stairs and into Danielle's room as they watch her sleep peacefully as the pair sat on either side of her bed as Thomas smiled saying, "Night Kate." _"Night Tommy."_

Thomas stayed awake watching her and Danielle sleep as he watched them.

* * *

In the morning, Thomas I had gotten up and into the shower as he was dressed, he heard the sound of snoring as he heard it get closer and in Danielle's room he saw Kate, Thomas and Danielle all curled up together as Elizabeth came beside him and the sight saying, "Aww, they look sweet." "Reminds me of you, me and Junior back then."

Elizabeth smiled happily at her husband as Thomas stirred in his sleep before waking up as he saw Thomas I looking at him saying, "Sleeping giant awakes."

Thomas IV chuckles, "Hadeha, Grandpa, I best get changed."

Thomas headed for an Army shower and changed into fresh clothing as he headed downstairs, seeing Danielle and Kate awake as he said, "Morning." "Morning Daddy."

Thomas then made himself a hard-boiled egg, pot of black coffee and a piece of toast as he said, "Nothing like fresh fuel to start the day." "Why do officers like black coffee?" "Good fuel, heightens the brain."

Kate then says, "Except the coffee that your Dad makes him go faster."

Thomas I chuckles as he says, "Got you there." "Still the fastest, my dear Grandpa."

Danielle looked at Kate and said, "Momma, why do they talk about themselves?" Kate smiles saying, "Well, my darlin', your Daddy and Grandpa are boosting each other's egos. Meaning, they value honor, duty, country and the greatest city on Earth. All the Thomas's have held the same values the same standard they were set the day they were born."

Danielle smiled saying, "Grandma, can I watch TV?" "You may, sweet pea." Elizabeth said.

Thomas I smiles saying, "Since when does Danielle call Kate, Mom?" "I suppose since yesterday." Elizabeth said as she washed the dishes.

Thomas looked at the time and said, "I best go, see you guys later."

Thomas IV patted his grandfather on the shoulder, kissed his grandmother and kissed Kate as he said, "See ya, darlin'." "See you later." Kate said. As Thomas drove off heading for work.

* * *

Little Italy, Manhattan

The Italian section of Manhattan, New York was particularly quiet on a Thursday morning, a little too quiet, ever since the days of Michele 'Big Mike' Miranda of the Genovese and many powerful figures of the Italian Mafia, times slowly changed as it became peaceful, but still Mafia families went unnoticed. But now Gino Sallucci was the powerful Mob boss, 10 years as a corrupt NYPD cop, and 20 years as a powerful member of the Sallucci crime family, he was ready to bring the Italian mob back to the top of the food chain back to the ways of honor and loyalty.

Now they were fighting an enemy in the identity of ex-dirty cops that thrived on death, destruction and chaos.

In the apartment block on Baxter street, Frank Magnum looked out the window of his apartment, he had been waiting to leave the apartment for 2 months since he had gotten back from the Army. He was surrounded by an arsenal of weaponry, consisting of an HK – MP5, an HK416, M1911 and an SPR (MK 12), he had been on high alert since yesterday, he had applied his own tactical body vest and kept his father's old shotgun the Remington Model 870 as he said, "Like Dad used to say, never have too much ammo."

Frank collected the HK – MP5 and the M1911 as he left the apartment heading down the stairs.

* * *

He exited the house as he headed for the local bar, the bar was a run-down location, filled with all types of mysterious and sketchy characters ie. Gun-runners, drug-dealers, smugglers, hitmen and mobsters.

Frank entered the bar and scanned the room, nearly everyone he saw had a gun under his coat or in their holster. Soon he spotted a character in the back.

He was in his late 30s, black hair slicked to the side, leather jacket, plaid shirt, brown eyes nursing a glass of scotch with the bottle by him as Frank said, "May I?" "Be my guest."

Frank sat down as he said, "Damien Pracero, hired gun or just a pain in the ass." "What are you doing here, Frank?" "I'm looking to hire somebody." "Hire someone, way out of reach." "With your shooting distance? I remember you hit a target from 3000 yards with a copper bullet." "I heard a rumour you were in the NYPD Academy, why call in a hit?"

Frank laughs as he says, "Since when do I want to be a cop?" "Your father was a cop." "Yeah, well, I can't get in." "Put PTSD on your job application, who'll hire you?"

Frank nodded as he said, "You want to know why I'm hiring you?" "Not my charming personality." "No, not that. I need a good shot, heard about a shot made last night."

Damien's eyes darkened as he said, "Whaddya know about the shot?" "No other shot made like yours." "Taken about 3000 yards? How'd you know about it?" "I know things in this city that'd make a someone feared." "Alright, I'll do your job, what do I do?"

Frank then said, "Meet in an hour, come alone, my address as well."

Frank handed Damien a slip of paper with his address on it as he left the bar. the minute Frank was outside, Damien called a number on his phone and said, "Have 20 guys meet me at Baxter street in 30 minutes, I think our activities have been blown." " _The cops? Do they know?"_ "No, someone I knew in 5th SFG, he might also be NYPD, probably a recruit." " _I'll alert Jameson and get people to Baxter Street."_ "Copy that."

Damien ended the call as he headed for the bathroom, as soon as he was in a stool, he pulled out a M1911 as he loaded it, he then climbed out the back window and made it to his car driving off for Baxter Street.

* * *

Frank was walking back to his apartment, he had been looking at his watch, and then he saw 2 cars pull up both cars were identical SUVs, both were the latest new models in town, Frank knew that these were ex-cops, obviously sent to silence him. It was then he realised, " _Damien."_

Frank headed up the stairs pulling out his sidearm checking the corners as he made it back to his apartment, once he was inside, he locked the door, and checked the back window in the alleyway which was clear.

He then loaded the shotgun as he put the sniper rifle and the assault rifle in his carry-on, he had packed his bags, then night before, knowing he wouldn't be able to come back to Little Italy to live here. He was making plans to go somewhere else, somewhere in Brooklyn.

He pulled out his phone and called the number as he said, "I need help at Baxter Street, this is NYPD Cadet Frank Magnum, there are men on their way trying to shoot up my apartment in Baxter Street, Little Italy." " _Copy that, we'll send back-up, stay where you are."_ "Hurry fast." Frank ended the call as he cocked his MP5 and said, " _You owe me one, Thomas."_

* * *

In another part of Manhattan, specifically Washington Square Park, Thomas and Matt Patterson were driving in their patrol car, keeping an eye on the streets as Matt said, "Somethin's on your mind?" "What if he ain't alive?" "Don't think like that, okay? We'll find him, and we'll bring him on home." Matt says comforting Thomas.

Thomas then sighs as he says, "You have family?" "My Grandmother and 3 siblings." "What about your parents?" "Died when I was a kid." "Shit, sorry I shouldn't have asked." "Hey, it's no sweat, you were curious." "How old?" "7. Maybe 8, I don't know."

Thomas decided to drop the subject as the radio came on saying, " _All units, 10-13 NYPD Cadet in danger at Baxter Street in Little Italy, Manhattan. Unit to handle?"_ "27-Indigo, show us responding." Matt said. Thomas flipped on the sirens as they heard other units were responding, the officers were briefed that the suspects were heavily armed and extremely dangerous.

At Baxter Street, more and more ex-cops arrived along with Damien Pracero as he said, "Alright, folks, target's name is Frank Magnum, stay alert, he's an 8-year veteran of the Army Special Forces, stay alert and watch your corners, I want him alive."

Damien gave out instructions as he took 2 teams inside the building. Damien had lead from behind as he stayed on the stairwell as the point man kicked in Frank's door but bullets came flying out killing at least 4 men instantly.

Outside the building, 3 NYPD cars rolled up, Thomas and Matt were the first on scene as they heard gunfire and several explosions in the building as Matt shouted out, "GET THE LONG GUNS!"

Thomas went into the trunk as he handed Matt an M4 while he used a shotgun, Thomas cocked the weapon as he held it in 2 hands as he checked up the stairs, when gunfire erupted as he took cover on the stairs as he fired off several rounds of shotgun before moving up as he saw 3 dead members as he said, "Heavy weaponry, tactical armour, I'd say these are the guys we're looking for."

Matt nodded as Thomas moved forward taking an MP7 as he moved towards Frank's door.

Thomas signalled Matt to move forward as two other officers followed him. Soon, Henry and Thomas moved in as they saw the scene seeing 10 other dead contacts as Matt said, "Whoever this was, knew they weren't going to take him alive." "Which means we need to find Frank and whoever tried to kill him." Thomas said.

Matt then said, "The window." "I'll take the window, Henry with me. Matt, find the roof entrance." "Solid." Matt patted two officers on the arm as they followed him whilst Henry followed Thomas as the pair made it out the window.

* * *

Heading onto the fire escape as they saw more dead bodies as Thomas said, "Frank Magnum, lucky ass."

Soon they heard more grunting up ahead as Henry and Thomas raced towards the commotion as Thomas saw Frank and Damien.

Frank sporting a black eye and Damien on the ground knocked out cold as Thomas said, "Damien. He involved?" "Let's find out, only him could make that shot, from 3000 yards out."

Thomas then said, "I'll be glad when we interrogate this asshole for everything he knows." "Why'd ya think I left him for us?" "Cat bringing in dead birds, I'll thank you for this." Thomas said as he applied handcuffs to Damien.

Frank then said, "I'm with you fellas to the end of the line."

Matt came up to them and said, "More dead bodies than I can count, either ex-cops or military." "Not to mention FBI." Thomas said.

Thomas then heard more screeching of tires down below as he looked over the balcony and said, "Uh-oh, guys, we're 'bout to receive company."

Thomas turned and saw 2 NYPD officers holding assault rifles on the 4 officers as one of them said, "Guns down or we drop you."

Frank looked at Thomas raising an eyebrow as a signal as he nodded.

Frank lifted the back of his shirt as he said, "You're outnumbered, 4 to your two."

Soon 2 shots were fired.

* * *

 **Next time in Honor, Duty and New York**

 **Outnumbered and outgunned**

Thomas, Frank, Henry and Matt race across Manhattan with their prisoner trying to evade Mercenaries out to kill them.

" _How much ammo we got?"_ Thomas says trying to assess the situation.

 **Elsewhere, a family comes together and prays for everyone's safe return**

The Donnelly family, the O'Meara's, Marianne pray together for the safe return of the 4 brave officers currently on the run.

" _We pray for their safe return home."_

* * *

More drama occurs in this story, a fight for their lives begins? Will they find the answers that have puzzled them or will it prove futile?

I hope you like this chapter. Do like and review.


	10. We All Go Home or Not At All

The Fight for their lives, is on, Outnumbered and outgunned, will they make it out?

* * *

Chapter 8:

 **Previously on Honor, Duty and New York**

 **A fight that turns deadly**

Thomas, Matt, Henry and Frank are surrounded by incoming mercenaries.

" _Guys, we're 'bout to have company."_

But are soon betrayed by two NYPD corrupt officers.

2 shots are fired after that.

* * *

It is revealed that Frank had a pistol hidden in the back pocket as he pulled it out and killed the two officers as he said, "Not today."

Frank put the gun away as Thomas then said, "Okay, bad news, we're about to have some unpleasant company approaching. Good news, we got a source."

Matt stripped the dead officers of ammunition as he said, "We've got 2 options, stay here and wait for back-up. Or we get out of here before this turns into Butch and Sundance."

Frank then said, "Let's get the hell outta here, run 'n' gun." "Do or Die, let's move!" Thomas shouts as he picks Damien as everyone begins to run.

Matt gets on his radio and says, "Central this is 27-Indigo, we got mass company incoming about 25-50 contacts on our position, heavy weaponry, need immediate back-up in Little Italy over?!"

The radio isn't transmitting a response as he tries again, "Central this is Officer Matt Patterson, do you copy?!"

There was still no response as Matt said, "Radio's not responding." "Mine neither, what about yours, Tom?"

Thomas shook his head saying, "Comms are down, probably a signal jammer in this area." "You want to isolate a target, cut off all forms of communication." Frank said.

Thomas then says, "We better start running!"

The four begin to start running as Thomas carries Damien Pracero.

* * *

Down at 1PP, Special Assistant to the Commissioner, Lieutenant Ramsey walks into the office as he says, "Commissioner, we have a problem." "It better be good." "The Little Italy situation has escalated, nearly a dozen armed mercenaries are currently after Officers Patterson, Renzulli and Cadet Magnum." Ramsey reports.

The commissioner then guesses Ramsey is leaving out something as he says, "Your Grandson Officer Donnelly is currently amongst them, they're outnumbered." "Back-up?" "Communications are down in the area, we have no way of contacting them from here or any of the other precincts in the Manhattan area." "I need 5 minutes." Ramsey nods at his boss's request as he leaves the office.

Once done, Thomas pulls out his phone as he dials the number as it is answered quickly hearing his wife say, _"Thomas, is everything okay?"_ "Darling, I hate to worry you but, Thomas is currently in trouble." _"IA?"_ "No, far worse, I don't want you to worry Kate, Danielle and Marianne, but we all need to pray they'll come home for us." _"Of course, my love."_ "I love you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth lightly sobs hearing her husband's use of her full name knowing it means, he'll do everything to bring her great-grandson home to her as she puts the phone down.

Thomas I stands at his desk, his eyes laying on the photos surrounding it, he laid his eyes on one photo of him and Thomas IV in their NYPD uniforms, he made it his sole promise to bring his great-grandson home to his family every night and to his great-great-granddaughter.

Another photo showed Thomas, Kate and Danielle at Valentine's day wedding in Staten Island, New York. Thomas and Kate got invited to an old High School friend's wedding and Danielle tagged along. It was an enjoyable time for the couple.

* * *

Thomas had placed the photo down as he walked to the situation room as he prayed, _"O' my God, I trust in thee…"_

Elizabeth and the Donnelly family continued, _"Please return our sons home to us…"_

Matt O'Meara then said, _"Let not their enemies triumph over them…"_

In a dark background a person then softly said, _"Let faith be their shield, in their time of need…"_

Marianne then said, _"I pray to thee for you to bring them safe, amen."_

* * *

In Manhattan, the team were in an alley-way just outside of Little Italy, Thomas was slowing behind as Frank said, "Hole up here, fellas!" Matt and Henry stopped as they turned back to Thomas and Frank as they said, "Problem?" "Just needed to catch my breath, even after lugging asswipe across Little Italy."

Soon Damien said, "I heard that, jackass." "Good, shut-up." Frank said.

Damien chuckled as he said, "You think you're goin' to get out of here?" "You're asking four military vets that question, so think before speakin'." Matt said.

Thomas then said, "So you took the shot that killed that Irish mobster, then?" "Of course, I did, could've shot you as well, but they let me keep you alive." "Why?" Thomas asked.

Damien smirked as Thomas went into Damien's pocket pulling out his cell, noticing the GPS was on as he said, "They're followin' us." Thomas checked his side seeing nothing coming as Damien said, "They're waiting for you to come out into the open, the minute that happens, you four are all dead."

Thomas looked around as he saw a manhole cover a few feet back as he said, "Hank, help me get this up."

Henry raced back to help get the manhole cover up as he said, "Frank, you take Pracero down first, last man's Thomas." "Copy." Frank said.

Once the manhole cover was off, Frank and Damien moved back as Thomas covered the alleyway entrance as he saw an SUV appear as he said, "Get moving because company's near our 6." "Buy us time."

Thomas checked the MP7 as he switched it to semi-auto, soon the mercenaries came out as Thomas began to open fire on the enemy as they returned fire back, soon the mercenaries came in full force as Thomas switched to the sidearm and began to kill a couple more as he raced back to the manhole cover and climbed down the ladder closing the lid as he regrouped with the team.

* * *

As soon as he was out of sight of the ladder, he changed the MP7's magazine not leaving a trail of where they went as Matt said, "Alright, from here on, let's conserve ammo." "As best we can. So far, I got one shotgun with 9 rounds. MP7 with 2 clips at best and my sidearm, only 3 clips."

Thomas replaced his sidearm clip and put in another as he said, "How about you fellas?"

Frank checked his and said, "5 clips. Plus my sidearm."

Matt said, "6 clips and my sidearm." "Same here." Henry said.

Thomas then said, "Perfect, no back-up. Mercenary army and a dozen other bad guys out to kill us." "Alright, only thing we can do, is follow this drain pipe and find a place to interrogate Pracero." Frank indicated to Damien.

Thomas then said, "I'll take point."

Everyone began to move forward as Thomas guided the team through as he said, "Stay in the water, just in case they come down here."

The team come to another ladder as he says, "A way out." "Thank Christ, I smell like a sewer rat." "Quit whining, Hank."

Henry holstered the rifle as he moved up the ladder as he lifted it a few inches as he saw no signs of anyone holding weapons as he said, "Follow me, we're all clear."

Henry lifted the cover as he said, "Sorry folks, just go about your business, we're NYPD." Soon everyone was on the street as Thomas said, "Warehouse building to our left, let's move." "On your 6." Matt said.

* * *

Thomas checked the warehouse as he said, "All clear." The team got Damien into a chair as Thomas had checked Damien's GPS was off as he said, "Now let's get back-up down here."

Thomas dialled a number as he heard a reply, " _Hello."_ "You there?" " _Thomas! You alright?"_ "Just a couple scratches, but we're good, be advised, we have a source that might tell us, what we need to know about this group of ex-cops that's on our radar, be advised, there may be more of these guys than we can count." " _What's the status of your prisoner?"_ "Right now, silent as a 're goin' to interrogate this guy and maybe lessen some resistance between us and them." " _No limits, we've gotta stop these guys."_

Thomas nods as he says,"Copy, be advised, don't broadcast our location, they may try to locate our position." _"Copy that, good luck."_ "Sir." Thomas ends the call as he walks back into the room.

Damien smirks as he says, "So, I assume you've been ordered to get me to talk." "More like I have been ordered to bore you to death with the silence." "Amusing, what do you want to know?"

Frank speaks up, "We already know you have tried to kill all of us on several occasions. So why on earth are there about a full sized battalion's worth of men around Manhattan." "Well, they're trying to find you guys, me and someone else." "Who's this someone else?" "A defector."

Thomas raises an eyebrow as he says, "Who's the Defector?" "A girl, named Nicole Veradi."

Matt gets off the car hood as he says, "Veradi?"

Thomas looks at Matt and says, "You know her?" "Veradi was my classmate at the academy. We were friends until I discovered she was dirty, 2 years ago."

Damien nodded as he said, "Well, that was until 2 months ago, she up and left us, covered her tracks." "Whaddya expect from an ex-cop?" Matt said.

Damien then replied, "She got out of dodge and now she's somewhere in NY, I can't figure out." "So you tracked her to here." "Yeah, well someone was worried she'd grow a conscience and reveal us to the light." "Out of the shadows. Into the light." Matt said.

Henry then said, "Who's the leader?" "John Gamble, ex-FBI agent, he's as tough as they come. He doesn't kill without remorse and he will do the same to me." "We won't let that happen." "He'll kill you boys first and then your families."

Thomas then says, "Where's Veradi?" "Veradi's somewhere in New York, her description is brown hair, brown eyes, Late 20s and 5ft 5ins."

Thomas nods as he says to Matt, "Get that description to the NYPD and the Commissioner, we'll go after her as soon as we get him to safety."

Matt nods leaving the room.

* * *

Thomas turns back to Damien and says, "Next question and its important. My father, Thomas Donnelly, is he alive?" "He is alive." "What else?"

Damien gulps as he says, "Gamble knew his identity all along apparently, your father was kept around because he was resourceful, he isn't dirty, he told me that in confidence."

Thomas nods as he says, "How do I know this ain't bull crap?" "He kept a picture of you every day, as a reminder, he was going to come home." "What one?" Thomas says as his voice broke. Damien then said, "You winning the Pee-Wee football game at 12 years old."

Thomas nodded as he said, "Do you have a conscience?" "I do, your father told me, that Gamble would use me as a weapon. I thought what I was doing was a good thing. Instead, I just became an instrument." "An instrument of death." "Yeah."

Damien chuckles as he said, "Veradi, she breathed life into me. Made me realise, there was more to me than just a killing machine." "You were in love with her?" Frank asked.

Damien nodded as he replied, "High school sweetheart, she headed for college and became a cop, whilst I was a soldier for 8 years. I'd have left everything to be with her. Have you ever understood love and what it meant?" "I think we all have, except for Matt."

Frank, Henry and Thomas laughed as Damien said, "Well, for me, she's feisty, beautiful, the minute I see her, I'm on another world, she made me feel human. I know in SF, we were taught to show no emotion. But I felt somethin' with her, I just couldn't bear to be without her."

Thomas then left the warehouse to step out as he took the MP7 as Henry then says, "So what are you tellin' us?" "I'd like to surrender you officers as a defector, I'll help you take these guys down, and in return I change my first name and live peacefully in Staten Island." "What about your last name?"

Damien then says, "No, not an option, I'd rather change the first name." "Let's just rest for a few minutes." "Understandable." Damien says.

* * *

Outside the warehouse, Thomas is walking around, thinking about what Damien had told him, Thomas III was alive and well. But on top of that, Thomas III's identity was compromised and he hadn't been killed yet. The operative word is 'Yet'. Meaning that there is still time to find him and bring him on home to everyone.

Thomas then heard motors coming as he looked to see 3 SUVs as he said, "Oh crap!"

Thomas headed for the door as he pulled it up and went under as he said, "They found us!" "How the hell?" Henry said.

Matt then said, "I checked the guy for bugs, tracking devices, anything that could have lead them to us." "Still they found us, everyone, on your feet, let's move gather weapons and ammo, looks like we're hitch-hiking." Frank ordered.

Thomas then picked up Damien and said, "You want a deal?" "I surrender to you, I want a deal, but first let me help you."

Thomas mutters as he pulls out his sidearm and says, "12 bullets, make a shot count. Just remember, you turn on us and I'll drop you so fast you couldn't have blinked." Thomas threatened.

Damien nodded as he said, "Deal."

Thomas then says, "Frank, you're at point with Damien. Henry at the rear and Matt, you're with me." "Copy that, let's move." Frank said.

The five began to move as they headed for the rooftop as Matt then asked, "You really trusting Damien with a gun?" "Well, considering we got about a dozen guys in SUVs trying to kill us, I'd rather take all the help we can get." "Sidearm's not much use in a battle."

In front, Frank and Damien were walking side by side as Damien said, "Matt, is he Marines?" "Scout Snipers, 4 years. NYPD, close to his 4th year in June." Frank replied.

They continued their way to the roof as Thomas heard footsteps coming from the bottom as he said, "Do they ever give up?"

* * *

Thomas pushes through to the roof exit as they make it out onto a rooftop as Damien looks around saying, "Okay, I'll look for a rooftop." "Hold up." Thomas approaches a section of the roof as he spots a nearby parking structure as he says, " That's our rooftop, we find a car and hightail it to the 1PP." "That's 10 feet between here and there, you think we'll make it?" "Never ask a dumb question."

Thomas heads back to the roof entrance as the door opens he sprays it hearing multiple cries on the other side as Matt says, "Last mag."

Damien spots some metal gratings as he says, "Frank, gimme a hand!"

Frank follows him and they pick up some metal gratings placing them on the door handle and the metal stairwell bars as Damien says, "That should hold them." "Good thinking, Damien." Thomas says.

Thomas then says, "Alright, let's jump over that other side, after that, we make our way down to the ground and we grab Veradi whilst on route to 1PP." "How do we find Veradi?" Henry asks.

Thomas hears the phone go as he sees a number as he answers, "Donnelly." " _Thomas, we found Veradi, she's at the 1PP, she brought herself in, do you have Pracero?"_ "Copy, we do, unknown what time we'll be in. Have you found any possibility of a mole in 1PP?" " _We found a mole, it was Lisa Lorenza_. _Only reason we missed it was because she's Gamble's sister."_

Thomas nods saying, "Copy, look we gotta go, see you soon."

Thomas ends the call as he says, "Veradi turned herself in, she's waitin' at 1PP, we gotta go." "Alright." Damien races towards the edge as he jumps making it. As the others follow him.

After they reach the gates of 1PP, Damien then says, "Hand me the phone. I gotta make a call." "Who to?" Frank asks.

"Gamble, tellin' him, I lost the target and I have to evade police patrols." Damien replies.

"Make it quick." Thomas says handing him the phone.

* * *

A couple minutes later, Thomas and the others make it inside the 1PP as they see a beautiful brunette in a chair with long wavy brown hair and brown eyes as Damien says, "Nicole." "Damien."

Nicole embraces Damien as they hug as Damien says, "I missed you." "Me too."

After the little reunion, all the officers are introduced to Nicole as Thomas I briefs them on today's events.

In a private briefing, Thomas I, II and IV gather as Thomas I says, "Did you find out anything?" "Thomas III is alive and well. Damien confirmed it, as did Veradi. What happens now?"

Thomas I then says, "An hour ago, John Gamble went underground, he doesn't know Damien defected, but still is searching for Veradi." "That NYPD mole, she give us anything else?" "She ratted out your father and blamed it on Sallucci. She'll be dismissed immediately." "Goddamn corrupt cops. We're this close to findin' Dad." Thomas says.

Thomas II pats him on the shoulder as he says, "We'll get him back." "Hope so, then I'll kill Gamble and wrap a chain round that neck of his." Thomas snarls.

* * *

After the day's events, everyone goes home. The Donnelly men and Henry to Marine Park. Matt to his apartment in Manhattan, New York, and Frank to his new apartment in Park Slope, Brooklyn.

Damien (Now named Donnie short for Donald) and Nicole headed to Staten Island. Donnie and Nicole had walked into the new house as Donnie said, "So, this is the new house." "Yes it is. I had it prepared after I left Gamble." "Good planning, I always wanted to live here after High School." "You always loved the views here." "Yeah, I did. So do you." Donnie said.

Nicole kissed Donnie as the pair raced into the bedroom.

Thomas was walking out of the garage as he picked up his bag, he walked into the backdoor as he saw Kate and Danielle as they said, "You're home." They raced to embrace him as he accepted their open arms which had given him comfort as he said, "My two favourite girls." The three walked into the living room as Thomas was hugged by his mother and grandmothers as they engulfed him the same way as he softly said, " _I'm home."_

One street from the Donnelly House, Henry had walked into his home as he saw Marianne standing there as he said, "Hey baby." "Hey, I'm so glad you're home." "Me too." "I prayed you'd make it home, even after the situation today." "I'm sorry." "You love this job, but don't let me freak out whenever you get into a firefight." Marianne said.

Henry nodded as he said, "I promise, hand on my heart to make it home to you every day for the rest of my life."

Marianne kissed him as Henry sat down with Marianne resting her head on his heart, hearing the sound of his heart beat, comforted her as she said, "You okay?" "Just thinking, God gave me you, gave me everything. And I am grateful for all of that." Henry said.

* * *

Hope you liked this one. Family is important, whether it's blood or loyalty. You're bound for life. Please like and review this one, you have been amazing.


	11. Family Day Out

A day off for Thomas Donnelly IV, what does he get up to?

* * *

Chapter 9:

A Week Later

28th February 2019

" _In light of recent events I've been given 3 days off, from my duties to the New York Police Department, I suppose the nature of the job sometimes can affect a man. I've put in more hours, not even taken a voluntary hour break from the job only if it was forced upon me, in a sense. I suppose due to all the violent gunfights that have taken place in this city have been down to that as well._

 _I've always been sensitive to the fact that because my great-grandfather is the PC, it would look like I was slacking off from my duties and the fact that prick John Gamble is still out on the streets running around New York City._

 _It's impossible to find him, I've reached out to Johnny Scaletta in order to find him, he's still of use to me and the Donnelly family and the fact that Dad trusted him confirms he's of good use to us._

 _So far, Donnie Pracero and his girl Nicole have been of use to us, given us 5 locations to turn up on the guy, unfortunately, none of them have hit gold. We're hoping to try and expand it to Lisa Lorenza, so far she ain't talkin', all I need is some rest today and fresh eyes on this._

 _Today, I've decided to use Kate's day-off and take her and Danielle to Prospect Park, to see the zoo, the park and the Grand Army Plaza."_

* * *

Marine Park, Brooklyn

Thomas is in the house, he was not alone today, Danielle and Kate were with him today as they were going to be heading for Prospect Park for the day, Thomas had prepared his green Army backpack that held some bottles of water and a few snacks.

Thomas was wearing his blue plaid shirt, blue cargo trousers, his boots and his ankle gun holster on, he put 5 clips of his ammunition in his leather jacket pocket, being a cop, he hoped it didn't come to that, but his military training had taught him otherwise you

Kate O'Meara was on her day-off for today, she was wearing a green tartan dress with a light green cardigan and a pair of cowboy boots, her blonde hair loose and curly, Danielle was wearing the same thing.

Thomas came into view carrying the backpack as he said, "Alright, ladies are we all ready?" "Yeah, we're ready Daddy!" Danielle said.

Thomas smiled as he said, "Then let's go."

Thomas had brought his car around last night and strapped in Danielle as she said, "Mama, why do I have to have a booster seat?" "It's just so you don't get hurt, sweetie. Daddy and I wouldn't forgive ourselves." "She's got a point, Dani, you're important to the two of us and I don't want you to get hurt, kiddo." Thomas smiled into the window as Danielle smiled back.

* * *

Soon he started the car and said, "Alright, we all ready? Let's go." Thomas drove off as they headed for Prospect Park, they had parked on Flatbush Avenue after 12 minutes of driving.

Thomas had gotten out as Danielle came out his side as they crossed the road. Once they reached the entrance of the zoo, Thomas had said, "Hi, 3 tickets please, 2 adults and one child."

Thomas had noticed a sign that had said, " _Children under 2 for free."_ The ticket keeper nodded and said, "How old's your daughter?" "4 years old, she is." "Alright, ticket for the child and 2 for the parents, that be 26.85 bucks."

Thomas muttered as he said, "30 bucks and 85 cents."

Thomas then received 4 dollars change as he took the tickets saying, "Have a nice day."

* * *

The three walked into the zoo as they stopped by the petting zoo, as both Kate and Thomas watched Danielle pet the farm animals, Thomas smiled as he heard somebody say, "You're a lucky guy. With that little girl of yours." "You got kids?" "Twins, one boy and girl." The man said.

Thomas chuckled as he said, "You're lucky as well."

Kate then asked, "You married?" "Yeah, wife's working so I thought I'd take 'em out to see the animals. You guys?" "Day off, thought we'd spend it as a family." "Little girl looks like you, ma'am." Kate smiles.

Thomas notices a tattoo on his arm as he says, "You serve?" "What the tattoo?" "Yeah." "What unit?" "EOD, Afghanistan, you?" "Rangers 4 years, 1/75th in Afghanistan." "When'd you get back?" "June, last year. How about you?" "2 months ago, waitin' for orders." "Hoo-ah." Thomas said in respect for the EOD Specialist.

The man then said, "Rangers Lead the Way." Thomas nods in respect.

Soon they move onto the various exhibits as Thomas takes pictures of the himself and Danielle together and one of herself and Kate together as he smiles looking through them.

* * *

Soon they see a stand that shows a Lion on a bit of cardboard as Kate looks at the sign and says, "Are you stronger than the mighty Lion?" Kate laughs as she says, "Looks right up your alley, babe."

Thomas looks at the cardboard sign as he chuckles saying, "You trust me?" "You always loved to prove you were the strongest."

Thomas smirked as he blew on his hands saying, "Prepare to be amazed."

Thomas then picked up the rope as he began to pull as Danielle said, "Go get 'em Daddy!"

Thomas pulled with his might as the rope began to jerk a little, soon Thomas dug in as he pulled until he gave up 10 minutes later. As he said, "Still got the strength of a thousand men." "Must be the Spartan in you."

Thomas laughed as he said, "You love that." Kate winked at him as the trio continued to walk around the zoo, as Danielle then said, "Daddy, I'm a little hungry." "Are you?"

Thomas looked at the time seeing it was 13:30 as he said, "Okay, I think there might be a restaurant outside the zoo, let's go and wash our hands and then we can get somethin' to eat, okay baby?" "Yeah." Danielle said.

Thomas smiled as he waited outside whilst Kate and Danielle went to the bathroom, afterwards, he went in and washed his hands. Then the small family walked to Wendy's opposite the street as they ordered Mac and Cheese for Danielle and two burgers for Thomas and Kate.

Kate looked around as she said, "You enjoying the burger?" "Yeah, you?" "Still can eat burgers." "Aye." Thomas said.

Soon, Thomas looked around seeing some of the high school students enjoying lunch or a drink as he said, "Lot different than when we were last here." "Yeah, more students wearin' plain clothes."

Thomas nods as he says, "Makes me miss the days of old." Soon a country song comes over the restaurant as Thomas says, _"God Gave Me You." "_ Blake Shelton, remember the song because Hank had Honey Bee at his wedding." "Yeah, he loved that Honey Bee, called his and Marianne's song."

Kate smiles as she says, "What's our song?" "I think you know it." Thomas indicated up as Kate smiled and said, "God gave me you for the ups and downs." "God gave me you for the days of doubt." As he sang along with the lyrics, soon the waitress came over as he paid her the bill and gave her a tip as he took Kate and Danielle to the park.

* * *

They found a spot in the sunshine as Thomas laid down his jacket as he said, "Here's perfect." Thomas then sat down as Kate joined him whilst they watched Danielle play with the flowers as Kate said, "You okay?" "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Kate then said, "It's just you've been acting a little stressed lately." "It's nothin', all I want is to just forget work for three days and just relax with our daughter."

Kate smiled a little as she said, "Dad told me."

Thomas looked at her as he said, "I didn't want to get your hopes up… Baby, if I bring him home, it'd be brilliant, I know he missed out on a lot, but he's my Dad, I love him and I'll love you and Dani the same as well, you matter to me. My family matters to me." Thomas said holding onto her hands.

Kate knows how Thomas III's disappearance affected her.

Thomas III loved Kate like his own daughter, he even saw the bond and connection that herself and his son had with each other, he had been betting with Matt O'Meara that they'd get married right after High School and Thomas would go off into the Army to serve his country. But after he went missing in action, Matt still kept the bet going.

And afterwards, Matt forgot about it all, he had never told anyone, and he had made a sole promise to Kate's mother that Thomas and Kate would get together, right before she died.

Thomas then said, "You alright?" "Thinking about your Dad, he was the best." "He sure was." Thomas said smiling.

* * *

Soon Thomas's phone vibrated as he said, "I'll be right back, give me a sec." "Okay, sure."

Soon Danielle came back as she said, "Is Daddy goin' back to work?" "I don't know sweetheart, but I don't think he's going back to work."

Thomas then answered the phone as he said, "Sir, what's goin' on?" " _Latest intel, Lorenza gave us a meeting place and a time on when Gamble's coming back to New York."_ "Hell yeah, when he's comin' back?" _"We're usin' Lorenza as a double agent. 2 ½ months from now, The meetin' place is at Howland Hook Marine Terminal."_

Thomas nodded as he said, "We notifying the Port Authority of New York and New Jersey, on this one?" " _Less ears know about this, the better. We can't tell who else is listening."_ "You're right, what else Lorenza tell you?" " _Not a lot, have you heard from Scaletta?"_ "Nothin' yet, I'll check in tonight."

Thomas I then sighed as he said, _"JTTF said somethin's going down between Gamble and a Terrorist organisation, this goes down, there's no tellin' what will happen."_ "Copy that, when and where is the meetin'?" _"At the house tonight."_

Thomas nodded, "Yes, sir, see you tonight." Thomas ended the call as he dialled a number and spoke for another 10 minutes before he headed back to Kate and Danielle as he said, "Just Grandpa asking when we are going to be home."

Thomas then took Danielle to see the Grand Army Plaza as he said, "That is called the Soldiers' and Sailors' Arch, been around for 127 years." "Why is called the Soldiers' and Sailors' Arch?" "Well, we built it to remember the soldiers and sailors that fought for our country. 200,000 Irishmen came over here from Ireland, 7,000 from Italy." "Aren't we Italian and Irish?"

Kate smiled saying, "We are sweetie, Irish/Italian on our father's side and Irish on our mother's side." "That's so cool." Danielle said.

Thomas chuckled as he said, "Yes it is, sweetie, yes it is."

* * *

After an hour, Thomas had drove Kate and Danielle home. As he walked in the door and Thomas I stood there waiting as he said, "Gramps." "Let's go to the study for a drink?" "Yea'. Sure thing." Thomas IV said.

Thomas had walked in as they all discussed the Howland Hook Marine Terminal as Matt said, "We are getting back-up, right?" "I know guys, and don't worry these guys will back us up." "Okay."

Henry then said, "Do we know if Officer Donnelly is going to be there?" "Nothin's in stone yet, we're still working out perimeter and tryin' to figure out how to get the drop on them."

Thomas IV then said, "Who's goin' on in for this?" "You three, ESU, Frank, Pracero, Scaletta and Veradi. Me and Thomas II will provide overwatch and coordinate resources."

"Understood." Everyone said.

Thomas I then says, "The main target is Gamble, but if we find our boy, then it's a great thing for us all."

* * *

Everyone nods as they leave the room, Thomas IV stays in the room. His phone rings as he says, "Donnelly."

" _Officer Donnelly, this is Agent Frances, we want you to reconsider helping us with taking down the Gamble and his gang of corruption…"_ "Let me stop you Agent, I ain't listening to you or your partner. You can tell your people to stick this up their asses. You don't know my father. He's worth 20 FBI agents, in fact, my whole family's worth your entire organisation. I'm going after Gamble, and when I find him, I will beat that bastard to a pulp and bury him in the darkest hole there is in the world so you won't find him."

Frances laughed on the other end as he said, " _You think, you'll beat us? You better bring a big gun. It's only a matter of time till we face off."_ "You won't look far, I'm comin' for you." Thomas ends the call.

He calls another number as it answers, " _I was just about to call you."_ "Agent Frances? What do you know about him?" _"A jackass for the record. He's dirty as they come. He's Gamble's right-hand man, won't hesitate to kill anyone."_ "What's new? Listen, you've been pulled in by the PC, your SEAL skills have been noted." " _Yeah, he told me, I'm glad we're fightin' together again."_ "Me too, except this fight is to recover a cop and take care of unfinished business."

Johnny chuckles as he says, " _You Rangers have gotten more pissed off since I was a SEAL."_ "They send one of ours to their death, we bury them in the ground." _"Hoo-yah, brother. I'll see you soon."_ "See you soon, Scaletta and Hoo-ah." Thomas says ending the call.

Thomas had walked out of the room and headed upstairs as he walked into his bedroom, he looked around until he delved into a little box underneath his bed, he had opened it up.

* * *

Inside the little box, a little picture book, named. _Thomas Donnelly IV picture book._ Thomas IV smiled at the book as he opened it, inside the first picture, he sees a little baby boy, wearing a blue NYPD blanket and being held by his grandfathers and his Dad at the bottom a caption said, " _The newest Thomas Donnelly in our family."_ Beneath that it had said, " _What the world needs."_

Thomas laughed a little as he continued to flip through the pages, he then came across his first Boxing tournament win when he was just 15 years old.

There stood Thomas who's chest was wrapped in tape after sustaining 3 broken ribs, he stood alongside his grandfathers and his Dad's friend Matt O'Meara as they held the belt. He was the three time winning world boxer champion. Everyone in the NYPD wanted Thomas to be on the boxing team, he'd said he would think about it, and wanted to do so, but he hadn't told Kate about it and didn't want to worry Danielle over it.

There was another picture showing Thomas I and Thomas IV at Thomas's Army Ranger graduation. Thomas I was excited for his great-grandson when he announced the intention of joining the Army Rangers. Even though the times and the technology had changed between the two generations of Donnelly men. The pride of being a part of the best special operations force hadn't changed.

Thomas I had won the Medal of Honor by single-handedly taking out a heavily fortified German position, he had cut his way through the enemy and knocked out 3 88. Cannons that were halting the Armor heading towards Brest hoping to capture the city.

Thomas IV earned the Medal of Honor after he took out 20 enemy snipers in a town alongside Jordan Lipansky back in Afghanistan, he continued to work sniper duty alongside Jordan until May 2016 when Jordan left the Rangers.

Inside the box, Thomas then found a small little box that held a diamond ring inside, ever since Thomas had been 18 years old, he kept the ring in a box, waiting for the right time to propose to Kate, he hadn't shown anyone the ring and only kept it to himself.

He wanted to wait until it was perfect and then he'd propose to her, he had picked out a spot at the Brooklyn Botanical Gardens, this was Kate's favourite place to go to and Thomas had wanted it to be a special day for the family.

He had put it all away as he looked out the window as he said, "Hang in there, Dad, just hang on, we're coming to get you out of there. Hang on tight."

* * *

In a dark and unknown place, A man was chained up against the wall, he looked muscular, his brown hair had light grey streaks, his blue eyes still held the darkness in them, he was beaten, blood poured from his lip, his body was a dark shade of purple as he heard a voice say, " _Hang in there, just hang on, we're comin' for you, hang on."_ "I'm hanging in there, I love you son."" _I love you too, Dad."_

Thomas III smiled as he said, "Gamble you made a grave mistake, now."

* * *

Hope you liked this one, just a family orientated chapter for you guys.

What'd you think of the last scene? Will Thomas IV save his Dad? Send your views in.

Do like and review this chapter, thank you so much ladies and gentlemen.


	12. Rescuing the Paladin

Chapter 10 coming in, The Donnelly family race to rescue a Donnelly, but will danger hinder their mission? Find out

* * *

Chapter 10:

 **Previously on Honor, Duty and New York**

Thomas graduates from the NYPD Police Academy alongside his best friend Henry Renzulli and in front of his family and friends.

 **Love blossoms**

Thomas and Kate share a romantic embrace and a kiss outside her house after Thomas's first beat patrol.

" _Be my girlfriend."_

" _I will be your girlfriend, Thomas."_

 **An old secret is revealed**

" _What if we knew about where your father is?"_

Thomas turned around in fury, his blue eyes felt the rage at hearing his father was possibly alive.

" _Don't you dare… don't you dare tell me my father is corrupt."_

 **Answers come forward**

Thomas found out the truth that his father was investigating a group of ex-dirty cops and federal agents that wanted to bring chaos to the United States.

Thomas begins to search through his father's old police files to find answers, searching through CI dossiers and found a possible lead meeting John Scaletta an ex-NYPD cop and former Navy SEAL.

" _Somebody ratted out your father in the organisation he infiltrated."_

" _Who was the snitch?"_

" _Someone who was NYPD."_

 **Going on the run**

Thomas and his friends find the sniper Damien Pracero (Ex-friend of Magnum) and help him defect as John Gamble and his men chases after them. They end up avoiding him and his men as they duck into a building as he tells them everything even answers that Thomas had been searching for.

" _Thomas Donnelly, is he alive?" "He is alive."_

" _I want to surrender to you officers as a defector."_ Damien said.

 **A promise is made**

Thomas looks out in the distance as he says, " _Hang in there, Dad, just hang on."_

* * *

A little over 2 months later

4th May 2019

Manhattan, New York City

Thomas Donnelly is sitting at his desk in the 2-7, it was night-time, the only people in the 2-7 officers working were the night shift and the drunks.

" _It has now been 2 months since we found out details of Gamble's plan, now he's bringing a level of hell upon New York and the United States. 2 months since Lisa Lorenza told us everything. I don't really understand why he waited so long to attack. I guess, there's somethin' we didn't cover, when we read up on this jackass._

 _We know he's involved in terrorism but why he's with Islam, that's answers to questions above us all._

 _Now, we're waiting, waiting for the chance to strike. In the Rangers, they teach you how to successfully plan and strike at an enemy. Now we wait for the dawn, hoping to bring a good man home and start to live in a bit of peace protecting this city. For my family, it's all about bringing a Donnelly home and that Donnelly is my father, but I gotta settle a score and kick ass doing so."_

Thomas was handling paperwork at the precinct, it was particularly quiet, too quiet, he hadn't known it to be so quiet in the graveyard shift.

One of the officers, an Officer Camilla Serelli came up to him and said, "You alright, rookie?" "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" "Anyone would think soldiers liked the quiet?"

Thomas scoffs saying, "In case you forgot, soldiers do hate the quiet, I hate it more than anyone." "I remember how my brother came back from the war, he just stayed awake, I thought it was sleeping pills, instead he was having flashbacks to the war, I tried to get him into the VA, he wouldn't go, instead he just spent his time spending time with his nephews."

Thomas sighs as he says, "Guys who come back from combat, they still feel it's all over them, you'd want to be around something pure and innocent, I know what the war did and I know that the ghosts stay with us. How long did your brother serve?" "8 years, he's headin' back for a 9th tour."

Thomas nodded as he said, "Hoo-ah to your brother."

Thomas looked around the desk seeing a picture of him, Danielle and Kate as he said, "Anything you need at all?" "No, I was wondering if you needed a cup of coffee." "No, I'll make one, you don't have to go to the trouble."

Serelli nodded as she left the desk, Thomas just stared off into the distance. For two months he was waiting, he had been performing surveillance on the area at the Howland Marine Terminal, and he personally asked Donnie Pracero to monitor the area from an abandoned building. So far nothing had turned up and Thomas was anxious as it was too quiet in the precinct.

He was starting to develop a paranoia, he always came home to his daughter and his girl, but now he wondered if he'd make it home today, since he was working from 1730 (3rd) to 0100 (4th).

Thomas was finishing up some paperwork when he had felt his stomach rumble, he only had brunch and nothing else. Soon the Night shift Sergeant came up and said, "Alright, boot?" "Yeah, just felt a rumble, probably a tremor or somethin'." "Maybe it's your stomach, you eaten at all?" "Only Brunch, that was before shift." "Ah, you're nearing the end of shift, why don't you pack up and get somethin' to eat." "Yes Sergeant." Thomas said obeying his orders.

He packed away the paperwork and headed for the changing room, he changed into a jacket with a blue Henley shirt, a pair of trousers and his boots, he got in the car and drove down to Chamber St in Lower Manhattan, he picked up something to eat before driving through the toll booth at the Hugh L. Carey Tunnel, he then found a quiet spot at the Prospect Av Station parking lot as he ate, around him he watched the street like a hawk.

After he was finished eating, he headed back home to Marine Park as he silently walked in through the front door, it was all quiet in the Donnelly home, he snuck in closing the door quietly. He tried to stifle a yawn and succeeded, but he stopped short knowing that the stairs creaked a lot, so instead, he headed for the living room and laid down on the couch, taking off his shoes and leaving his socks on his feet.

He set his watch and just fell asleep quietly.

* * *

The morning passed and he woke up thanks to his watch as he headed downstairs to the basement as he did a little boxing he heard footsteps and it was his mother who said, "How was your shift?" "Tiresome, didn't leave until 1, didn't get home until 2:30. Grandpa still here?" "Left around 9." Louisa replied.

Thomas nodded throwing a punch at the bag as she said, "You goin' to bring him home?" "100%, no man left behind. No man or woman gets left behind in this family."

Louisa smiled as she hugged her son saying, "I'm proud of you, Thomas. promise me, you'll come home, not only for me and your grandmothers. But for your daughter and Kate."

Thomas nodded as he said, "I'm comin' home, for everyone. Everyone's comin' home."

* * *

Louisa smiled as he headed back to his boxing for another hour. Afterwards, he showered and changed into a green shirt, green trousers and his boots, he tightened his fist as he stared out the window.

He headed down and spent a little time with Kate and Danielle who were watching a tv show as Thomas said, "What are you guys watching?" "The Pioneer Woman." "I don't get it." "It's a food show." "Well, I do like food, where's it set?" "Oklahoma."

Thomas chuckles as he says, "Food show set in Oklahoma. That's two good things to come out of Oklahoma." "Who?" "Blake and the Pioneer Woman." "Well our favourite country singer and Ree, don't really know each other." "Still two good things outta Oklahoma." "True."

Danielle cuddles into Thomas's arms as Kate does the same as she says, "Come home to us." "I will, baby, I will come home to you." Thomas promises his family.

Thomas kisses Danielle and Kate as he says, "I best get goin', I'll see you guys later, I promise." "Thank you, Daddy." Danielle said.

Thomas smiles saying, "You're welcome, baby." Danielle walked into the kitchen afterwards.

Kate stands to approach Thomas as he says, "I love you, Kate." "I love you, Thomas. Go get 'em." "Nothing ain't stoppin' me. Come hell or high water." "Hoo-ah, Master Sergeant." "Love you." Thomas says.

Thomas leaves for his car as Danielle watches him leave saying, "Mommy, is he coming home?" "He's a Donnelly, baby girl. They always come home."

Kate added in her thoughts, " _We all go home or nobody goes home. No matter the cost."_ Kate then picked up Danielle as she said, "Why don't we watch Thomas and his friends." "Yeah."

Kate and Danielle walked into the room as Netflix began to play showing Thomas the Tank Engine.

* * *

In Manhattan, New York. Matt and Henry were changing out of their uniforms, finishing up shift as Matt saw 2 people approach as he said, "Hank, wait by the car a minute." "Yea', everythin' okay?" "I don't know. Just wait by the car." Matt asked.

Henry complied with his T.O.'s request as Matt came forward seeing his younger twin sisters, Lizzie and Destani as he said, "Hey, what are you doin' here?" "Is this a bad time?" Destani asked.

Matt wondered what was going on as he said, "Let's talk in the spare office."

The sisters followed Matt into the office as Lizzie said, "Sorry for droppin' in like this, but you have to know." "What's goin' on?" "It's Nana, the doctors called us yesterday explaining that her illnesses were too severe."

Matt took a seat as he said, "I don't get it, she was gettin' better, what went wrong?" "Nobody knows, I'm sorry Matt, she died."

Matt's heart sunk, all color was lost as he said, "When'd she die?" "Yesterday evening, the funeral's on Tuesday." "Dammit. Who organised the funeral?" "Aunt Lilith, we don't know what's happening with the will?" "Lilith will let us know, but I don't know." Matt said.

Matt looked to see Henry knocking at the door as he peered in and said, "Matt, sorry, but we gotta go." "I'll be there now." Matt said.

Destani said, "Did you need to be somewhere?" "Right now, yeah, I did, look I'll talk later. But I gotta get going." "Okay, love you Matt." "Love you too, guys." Matt said wishing his sisters goodbye.

Matt headed for his friend Henry's car as he got in quickly as he said, "Sorry about that." "No problem. What was that all about?" "Just some news, nothin' urgent." Matt replied quickly.

Henry noticed the change in his friend's demeanour as they headed for the Howland Hook Marine Terminal.

* * *

Once they had arrived, Matt and Henry ditched the car outside the Terminal, they met up with Thomas and the rest as Johnny said, "Alright, they arrive in an hour."

Thomas then said, "Spotted 30 hostiles over there. We're just lucky they haven't seen us, but I've got a feelin' they know we're here." "Don't know that for certain." Matt said.

Thomas just loaded the silencer applied M110 as quietly as he could, as he had the MP-5 strapped round his back.

Matt took up position in the abandoned house across from where everyone was in hiding. He unravelled the AR-15 Select fire rifle as he loaded it, taking aim at what was in front of him as they heard on the radio, " _Heads up, folks, eyes on Gamble and his jackass brigade, over?"_ the voice on the other end belonged to Veradi.

"Acknowledged, as soon as both parties meet, we cut off their hopes of a quick exfil. Johnny? You in place?" _"Copy that, waiting till they're in place."_ Johnny replied.

Thomas peered over the top of the concealed position he was in as he saw several guards onboard a freight vessel as he said, "I count 5 guards on the freight, we take those out, we cut off their eyes and ears." _"Allow me and Donnie to handle that problem."_ Frank said on the radio.

Thomas chuckled, "By all means, let it rain, fellas."

Frank chuckled as he said, "Range me, Don." "Sure thing."

Donnie took a look through the scope as he said, "Maximum range for all targets are 1800 yards, wind's off the charts however." "Give it your best guess." "You're the boss."

Frank aimed down the sight as Donnie said, "Target on the bridge, only 2 combatants, see if you can line up a double kill." Frank waited for the targets to be in front of one another as he shot and killed the two of them saying, "Just like old times." "Ain't it just." Donnie smirked.

They killed the rest of the guards as Frank said, "Eyes and ears down, waitin' for green light."

* * *

Johnny began to stealthily plant explosives on the vehicles belonging to the terrorist group, whilst remaining unseen, his Navy SEAL training stood him in good stead as he moved stealthily past everyone before heading for the position Veradi was in as he loaded an M240 LMG as he said, "In position, waiting to kick it off."

Thomas steadied his line of sight on corrupt agent Frances as he said, "Do we have the green light, any longer we wait and this could blow over into a firefight?" taking note of the heated conversation between Gamble and the terrorist leader.

The reply over the radio came, " _Green light, waste 'em."_ "HOO-AH. Scaletta, light it up."

And like clockwork, the vehicles provided the explosion as everyone looked in amazement as Veradi said, "Damn that's some nice fireworks." "Only the best to kick 'em off."

Gamble looked around as he said, "KILL 'EM! IT'S A TRAP!"

Gunfire erupted between everyone as Thomas steadied his trigger finger on Frances saying, "Don't fire, not yet."

Thomas steadied the rifle on Frances as he said, "Lights out, asswipe!" Thomas fired killing Frances as he said, "FIRE!"

Gunfire erupted as the NYPD began shooting, they killed the terrorists as Thomas focused on the mercenaries as he said, "I'm reloading!" Thomas dropped the M110, bringing up the MP-5 as he fired one bullet per target.

Gamble noticing they'd been outflanked and outgunned said, "Get to the ship! We'll make our last stand!"

* * *

Thomas noticed that they threw smoke grenades covering their retreat then said, "PUSH FORWARD!"

Thomas checked the dead before proceeding as he said, "We gotta get to that freight!"

Everyone made their way close to the ship as Mercenaries began to pour out of the ship as they fired on the NYPD, everyone took cover as Thomas said, "We've gotta take 'em out."

Renzulli looked to see the river as he said, "Use the river to mask your approach to the ship, we'll hold 'em here."

Thomas looked to see the water as he said, "COVER ME!" He then made a dash for the water as he put the safety on his weapon before diving into the water, he made sure to stay undetected to the unsuspecting enemy as he swam towards a ladder on the opposite side.

He climbed up the ladder pulling up his sidearm before moving forward, he cleared his weapon of water and loaded a new clip. He began to systematically take down the unsuspecting mercenaries picking up a radio. Once the upper deck was clear he moved down below checking his corners.

* * *

He came towards the boiler room as he took cover before entering the room until somebody ambushed him and threw him across the way, as he looked up to see Gamble as he said, "At last we meet, John Gamble, first class agent and world class jackass." "Thomas Donnelly IV, Master Sergeant, Army Ranger, NYPD Cop, you've got a rep."

Thomas grunts as he relinquishes his weapons before saying, "Where's my father?" "You think I am goin' to tell you?" "How about I fight you like a man and not a sheep."

Gamble smirks saying, "You must want to hurt me." "I ain't hurtin' ya, I'm takin' your life."

Gamble mocks Thomas as he says, "Let's dance."

Thomas races towards Gamble wrestling him to the floor punching him twice. Before throwing him up against the wall and throwing body shots at him. Thomas throws him against the wall before Gamble headbutts him and kicks him as Thomas falls to the ground as Gamble says, "That all you got, Donnelly?"

Gamble looks at him as Thomas dives towards him punching him hard before cutting off his breathing as he says, "You're nothin' compared to me."

Gamble produces a knife out of his boot and kicks Thomas back as he says, "You and me, we're weapons of war, but I do what is necessary to win."

Gamble comes towards Thomas defends the attacks and produces a long chain as he says, "Come on, Gamble." Thomas throws the chain at Gamble which wraps round his throat as Thomas punches him twice wrestling the knife out of his hand that cuts him, but not too deeply as he stabs Gamble in the chest.

Gamble who is on the ground bleeding sees Thomas's Glock as he begins to crawl towards it, Thomas sees this as he jumps towards Gamble's revolver loads it and fires one bullet that hits him directly in the heart.

* * *

Gamble falls to the ground as Thomas gets up and says, "Last time, where is my father?" "You're too late."

Thomas pulls back the hammer as Gamble says, "You're gonna shoot me in cold blood, that ain't your way, not even a Donnelly's way." "You don't know nothing about _my way_."

Gamble draws the pistol but Thomas kills him with one shot to the head as he says, "Now you know." Thomas picks up the Glock and the MP-5 before heading to find his father as he says, "Hang in there, Dad, hang on."

Thomas begins to search the lower level as he heard systematic banging as he said on the radio, "I've got something, standby."

Thomas sees a locked door as he strains to get it open, failing, he then fires a shot at the hinge but it ricochets off the hinge and onto the wall as he opens with all his might straining his muscles as it turns and turns as he says, "STAND BACK!"

Thomas kicks it in checking the corners until he sees someone…

* * *

I hope this chapter was to your liking, who was the mysterious figure that Thomas found?

Hope you liked this one, please like and review at the bottom. Thank you so much.


	13. Thomas Donnelly III Comes Home

Last question being answered. Who was the figure that Thomas found?

* * *

Chapter 12:

 **Previously on Honor, Duty and New York**

Thomas came across systematic banging as he struggled to open the door, he opened it with a burst of energy as he shouted, " _STAND BACK!"_

He kicked it in as he cleared the corners and saw somebody…

* * *

Thomas saw the figure and identified it as his long-lost father as he said, "Dad…"

He raced over to his father as he said, "Hey, come on Pop, gonna need you in this one, Sergeant."

Thomas III looks up and sees his son, who was a resemblance of him, the brown hair, the blue eyes, that fighting Irish side of him. Thomas smiled as he said, "Son, is that you?" "It's me, Dad, it's me, you okay?" "I'm a Donnelly, Tommy, we always are good." "Hoo-ah, let's get you up." "There's no key."

Thomas fires two shots at the chains that hold his father as he says, "How's that for a key? Can you shoot?" "Let's find out."

Thomas IV pulls out his Glock handing it over to his father saying, "Let's go." Thomas III nods as they exit the room trying to get topside. They begin checking the corners as Thomas III says, "You come alone?" "No, I brought friends." "How's your mother?" "Wants you home." Thomas says.

Thomas III smiles saying, "She still beautiful?" "Find out once you're in her arms. Lieutenant O'Meara's good if you're asking." "He made Lieutenant?" "2015, 23rd Precinct in Hell's Kitchen."

Thomas III chuckles saying, "Knew he'd take the leap, he only followed me and we ended up pretty good." "Of course you two did."

Thomas III looks at Thomas's hands trying to find any sign of an engagement ring or wedding ring as he says, "How's Kate?" "She's still beautiful, we're together." "Married?" his father asked hopeful. Thomas shook his head saying, "No, not yet. After you went missin', I delayed telling her about my feelings, I wanted to focus on my duty and make it home." "Heard you won the MOH, they don't hand 'em out for no reason." Thomas III said hoping to gain information. Thomas replied, "I'll tell ya over a couple beers, if we make it out of here."

Thomas III nodded saying, "It's a deal, Is Miller still around?" "Lieutenant Seamus Miller?" "Yeah, he around?" "He…He died a year ago." "How'd it happen?" "Warehouse Fire, March 2018, Mrs Miller died September 2018, house robbery gone wrong. They left behind one little girl. She turned four in February." Thomas solemnly reported.

Thomas III walked in dismay, Himself, Seamus Miller and Matt O'Meara had grown up together, best friends since Kindergarten, they served together in the Gulf and in Somalia in Special Forces. All three had gone on to serve and protect their city.

Thomas and Matt in the NYPD and Seamus Miller in the FDNY, the three men were brothers-in-arms.

* * *

Thomas shook himself as he said, "You alright?" "Let's focus on gettin' the hell out of here." "Should be nearby."

Both father and son walked up the steps as Thomas cleared the way as he keyed the radio and said, "Central, I got Officer Thomas Donnelly. I say again Officer Donnelly is alive, need an ambo to the Howland Hook Marine Terminal." " _Copy that, Officer, Ambo's already waitin' on you two."_ "Yes Sir."

Thomas III then asked, "Who's Commissioner?" "Great Grandpa is." "That's good news. How about Dad?" "Chief of Special Ops." Thomas III smiled as the pair made it onto the upper deck as he said, "Bus is over there." "Come on, Pops, you're goin' home. You're goin' home."

Thomas III put his arm round his son leaning on him as he said, "I owe ya one, son." "You owe a lot of us, pops."

Renzulli came alongside them as he said, "Hey, Pop, it's good to see ya." "Hey son." The paramedics came forward as they got him onto a bed. Thomas had gotten in alongside the paramedics as he wasn't sure who to trust inside the vehicle. They drove to the medical centre in Brooklyn that was the only one closest in Brooklyn.

They had gotten out and Thomas stayed with his father as a doctor came by and said, "Officers Donnelly, my name is Nurse Martha Kelby, I'm your attending doctor." "Nice to meet you." Thomas III said.

Thomas IV said, "Nurse, I'll stay here with my father. You can't be too careful." "Officer Donnelly, I am well trained, you don't have to stay here." "Well, Nurse, I'm running on paranoia, and until the rest of my family arrive, I'm stayin' here." Thomas stubbornly replied.

The nurse looked at Thomas and said, "Is it foolish to argue?" "Might as well, let him stay here, never argue with Donnelly's." Thomas III answered.

The nurse smirked as she did a check-up on Thomas III as she applied an icepack to any wounds that he might have sustained.

Thomas IV stayed in the room just watching the nurse making sure he was doing her job correctly until she said, "All done, it appears Officer Donnelly, you are in the best of shape, despite the fact you haven't eaten for a month, an X-Ray will be performed when the time is right. You're free to shower, because you smell like you've been stuck on a ship for years." The nurse reported.

* * *

Thomas III nodded as he took leave heading for a shower, Thomas stood outside the door keeping watch of the perimeter as he walked in and said, "You alright, Dad?" "Yeah, just putting on some boots."

Thomas came out from the changing room as he came in view, he was wearing a cargo shirt and trousers with a pair of boots, as Thomas said, "Looking good, Dad." "How'd you wear this stuff?" "I look good regardless." Thomas IV chuckled.

Soon Thomas IV said, "I think one of the nurses said the family's waiting in the waiting room, you prepared?" "Come on then, kid, don't want to be late to the reunion." "Hoo-ah." Thomas IV said.

* * *

Both Thomas's smiled as they walked out of the changing room and headed for the waiting room. It was all quiet as all the Donnelly family and friends stood up. The women got teary-eyed seeing Thomas III before them.

Thomas III looked and saw everyone of his family members as he smiled gratefully. His grandfather and father as they stood in there place smiling as Thomas I spoke first saying, "You got old, kid." "Had to happen sometime, Grandpa." Thomas I and the III shared a pat on the back and a hug as he said, "We're all proud of you."

Thomas II walked over and hugged his son saying, "Welcome home, kiddo." "Thanks Dad."

Elizabeth walked over and hugged her grandson saying, "My grandbaby, good to have ya back." "I never left Grandma."

Louisa smiled at her husband, tears poured down her cheeks as she said, "Still handsome, after all these years." "Still beautiful as ever, my darlin'."

Thomas stood there smiling seeing his father and mother share a loving embrace as they break apart with Marilyn hugging her son as well and saying, "Welcome home, my boy, we all missed you." "I missed you all." Thomas III says.

Henry and Marianne hug Thomas III as he says, "Marianne and Hank, always knew there was somethin' between you guys." "Thanks to Tommy, he made sure we got together forever."

Thomas III stole a glance at his son who said, "I had to get him to bump into Marianne to get those two together."

* * *

Everyone laughed as Matt Patterson said, "Officer Matt Patterson, sir, you're a legend in the 2-7." "You keeping an eye on these two clowns?" "Well they haven't killed me yet if that is what you're wondering." Matt said modestly.

Thomas III and Matt shared some laughter as Thomas said, "I like this one, you choose your friends well."

Henry then said, "Me and him served together on a lot of occasions in the Marines, Pop." "Thanks for keeping them safe." "You're welcome sir." Matt said.

When he came face-to-face with Matt O'Meara he nodded as he said, "Lieutenant, huh?" "Well they had to promote me sometime. Said I was wasting my career as a patrolman." "Good to see you again, old buddy." "Good to have you on home soil once again." "Never leaving ever again."

Kate then hugged the man she considered her father as she said, "I'm glad you're home once again." "You look beautiful, Kate. I remember you were 4 ft and had a crush on Tommy."

Kate blushed red as Thomas III said, "Thanks for being there for him." "He was there for me, Thomas has done a lot for me."

Thomas looked and saw Danielle as he smiled saying, "Hello there." "Hello, you look like Daddy."

Thomas III smiled and said, "Well, I am your Dad's Dad. I guess that makes me your grandfather."

Danielle smiled as he then asked, "What's your name?" "Danielle. Danielle Louisa Elizabeth Donnelly."

Thomas III smiled as he said, "A beautiful name, you were named after two strong and wise ladies." "Yes, I was." Danielle replied, flashing her mega-wide grin. Thomas III smiled instantly captivated by the mega-wide grin as he said, "Can I get a hug?" "Grandpa." Danielle hugged Thomas III as Thomas and Kate smiled at each other.

Everyone smiled at each other. As Thomas acquainted himself with Frank Magnum and reacquainted with Donnie and Nicole Veradi as Thomas signed himself out of the hospital.

* * *

By the end of the day, Thomas III and IV drove down to Johnny's bar as Thomas III said, "Which bar is this?" "Oh, you'll find out when we walk in, it's a very familiar bar, you frequented." "You goin' to give me more than that?" "Just walk, Pop."

Thomas III looked at him and began walking, they walked inside as Johnny looked up and said, "Jesus, Mary and Joseph, Thomas Donnelly III. How are you 1st Sergeant?" "Johnny, how's your ass?" "Still wondering how you survived, its damn good to see you again, Sarge." "Still remember my kid?" "The proud patriotic one. He's a lot like you, Tommo."

Thomas III laughed as he said, "2 bottles of my usual." "Sure thing, and in return of you comin' back. On the house." Johnny said.

Two beers were set down in front of both Thomas's as they clinked the beers and said, "Here's to the Donnelly boys, back together…" "Doin' what they love best." The pair drank their beers as Thomas IV said, "Damn that's good." "So you willin' to tell a story behind that MOH?" "My first year, after graduating I made it as a sniper, afterwards, I joined the Rangers, 1/75th. Got deployed."

Thomas III nodded as his son continued, "We were in this city. Me and my spotter, I was on the gun. There had been about 20 snipers deep in the city. We were protectin' our company. I took 'em all down established myself in the Rangers. I was a good sharpshooter."

Thomas III nodded as he said, "Your spotter?" "He was a good one. Before he turned away from his duty, becomin' just another embittered war vet." "How'd he die?" "I put a bullet in him, after he tried to blow up Kate's school."

Thomas was shocked as he said, "Kate okay?" "She was shook up, but no matter what, I saved her, I realised I couldn't live without her." "When are you going to propose to her?" "Very soon, just waiting for the right day." Thomas IV said.

Thomas III then said, "How'd you like to be my best man?" "Whaddya mean?" "You'll find out in an hour." Thomas III said as his son looked puzzled.

* * *

An hour later, the father and son returned home. Thomas IV went into the front room seeing the family as he said, "Mom, do forgive me, when I say this, but Dad has requested you outside. He says it's important."

Louisa looked puzzled as she complied with her husband's request as she walked outside. Once outside, she saw him standing by the '68 Green Ford Mustang GT as she laughed saying, "What is this?" "For 10 years, I went missin' I can't believe the pressure I put on you after I left you to raise Thomas on your own." "I had all the help I could ask for…"

Thomas III stepped forward as he said, "Louisa, you gave me some of the best gifts a man could ask for… A great son, my undying loyalty to you was a gift from me… it only seems fair that I repay you. We've been married for nearly 25 years, so you don't mind if I ask you this question."

Louisa looks down at her hand to see her engagement ring is not on her hand as Thomas III held it up to say, "I took it off your hand when we were at the hospital, its because I want to do this…Louisa Donnelly, would you do me the proud honor and remarry me in front of our friends and family?"

Everyone behind them smiled as Kate said, "What's goin' to be the answer?" "I'm sure she'll say yes."

Louisa smiled with tears in her eyes as she said, "Yes, yes I will you big goof." Thomas III chuckles as he kisses Louisa whilst everyone cheers behind them. Thomas IV gave a thumbs up to his father as he said, "Great job, pop."

Thomas and Kate hug Thomas III and Louisa as Thomas III says, "Tom, Dad and Grandpa! How'd you like to be my best men, and of course, Henry's joining us too." "We'd be honoured."

Louisa whispers something to Kate and Danielle who smile as Thomas asks, "What is it?" "Danielle is goin' to be a flower girl, whilst I am goin' to be the bridesmaid with Marianne and Nicole."

Everyone smiles brightly. As they head in to celebrate the announcement of the Vows renewal ceremony.

* * *

The next couple of days whirled by for the Donnelly family, Thomas III had to retake a refresher course after less than 10 years away from duty as part of the NYPD on Monday. He was being retrained on latest laws, given psych evals, recertifying firearms proficiency and self-defence capabilities.

Afterwards, he would take a year training new recruits to go through the academy before hitting the streets, having put it in his own words, "I got a lot to teach those new academy grunts. Especially if they want to make it through my way of boot camp…"

The three Thomas's laughed as Thomas IV said as he laughed and cried, "I pity Frank, he'll probably drop dead thanks to you." "You said he's a Ranger, right?" "Yeah, I did." "8 years?" "4, another 4 in 5th SF." "He'll be fine."

Thomas I then said, "When'd you start?" "2 weeks on Monday."

Thomas IV then kept smiling as Thomas I said, "What's the smile?" "It's good havin' the gang back together." All of them laughed as he said, "To the Donnelly boys. May God help New York City, Hoo-ah!" "Hoo-ah!" all three elder Thomas's said taking a sip from their beers continuing to watch the Yankees Baseball game against the Minnesota Twins.

* * *

Hope this one is your liking, Thomas III reunited with his son and his family after so long, this sends a tear down everyone's cheek.

Please like and review at the bottom, I hope everyone liked it.


	14. Vow Renewing in Brooklyn Botanical

Thomas III and Louisa Donnelly's vows renewal ceremony

* * *

Chapter 12:

18th May 2019

Marine Park, Brooklyn, New York

" _It has been 2 weeks since Dad came home after 9 years of being MIA. Now we're all attending his vow renewal ceremony. To watch my Mom and Dad get married again is something I never expected. I've watched my Grandparents Thomas II and Grandma Marilyn have their vow renewal. But not Thomas I and Grandma Elizabeth, though they said something's in the making, whatever that had meant._

 _Kate's been real excited about Mom and Dad's vow renewal, I think she's determined to see if I make a move to put a ring on her finger. But unknown to her or anybody else, I already have a plan in place for the engagement. And this one's goin' to be one to remember for the Donnelly family and for the future younger generations."_

* * *

It was summer time in Marine Park, Brooklyn, it was Saturday, Thomas Donnelly III was getting re-married in a vow renewal ceremony to Louisa Donnelly. All friends and family were invited to the ceremony, Thomas IV was goin' to be his best man along with Matt O'Meara, Henry Renzulli and Frank Magnum.

Thomas I and II were to resume their original roles at the wedding ceremony and be Thomas III's best men as well, Danielle was going to be flower girl, and Kate was bridesmaid with Marianne Renzulli.

The men were dressing in their NYPD dress blues. Except for Frank who wasn't NYPD but he was dressing in his Rangers uniform.

Donnie Pracero and Nicole Veradi were going together. They had recently announced their engagement a couple days ago. Getting married in November. Donnie was going to be wearing his Special Forces uniform. Nicole Veradi was wearing a blue dress.

Everyone had gathered at the Brooklyn Botanical Gardens. For the Donnelly family, they had a proud record of marriage proposals. All the Donnelly men before Thomas IV had proposed to their girls and lived happily ever after. Now Thomas had everyone's eyes on him to propose to Kate.

But Thomas, he was waiting for the right moment to make it all special just like his family did for all their special ladies.

Thomas was straightening the collar on his uniform, he looked at the breast bars that were above his badge in the mirror.

* * *

Thomas IV NYPD Decorations list:

American Flag Breast Bar

Combat Cross (x2)

Meritorious Police Duty Honorable Mention

Meritorious Police Duty Exceptional Merit (x2)

US Army Service Breast Bar

Firearms Proficiency Breast Bar

* * *

The Donnelly men, Frank Magnum, Matt O'Meara and Henry Renzulli stood at the makeshift altar located in the Palm House as Thomas IV says, "How'd you get all this sorted and not tell Mom 'bout all this?"

Thomas III smiles saying, "That is a professional secret, but in truth, I called in an old contact for a favour." "Good work, Dad. who'd I have to call about scheduling something here for me and Kate?" Thomas IV asks.

Thomas III hands him a card saying, "All yours, better make it count." "Not happening yet, buddy, I've got it all worked out."

Thomas III stared at him in thought saying, "You'll let me know right?" "Damn right, I will." Thomas said.

* * *

Soon the bagpipes began to play as everyone in attendance stood up.

Danielle came down in her white dress dropping flowers on the floor, everybody smiled, Thomas smiled with much pride over his little girl, he then smiled over at Kate wearing a white dress with a satin bow, her blonde hair pinned up, the same had been done with Danielle and Marianne's hair.

He was in awe of Kate and Danielle with the way they both looked.

Louisa strolled down with Thomas I and II on both arms as she smiled proudly, Thomas III smiled proudly reminiscing of the day he had gotten married to Louisa, she looked beautiful since their wedding 25 years ago and they had not fallen out of love with each other.

Henry had watched his adoptive mother walk up to the podium as he said, "Congrats Mom." "Thanks Hank."

Thomas smiled saying, "You look beautiful, Ma." "Reserve that for your girl, my boy and thank you." Thomas nodded standing to attention.

Frank nodded in respect of the bride as his eyes wondered the room. Soon laying on a beautiful woman that was sitting in the next 3rd row, her blonde hair left down going past her shoulders, light eyes holding a twinkle inside them, she looked up at him and smiled softly, to which he returned it nodding as well.

The officiant had then begun, "Thomas and Louisa, it is a pleasure to share today's very special occasion with you.

Many people believe that entering into marriage is the final step in a romantic relationship. As they see it, a couple meets, gets to know each other, falls in love, decides they want to go through life together, and then take the final step-marriage.

But marriage is not meant to be the final step in a couple's relationship—it is really just the beginning of a grand adventure, that hopefully, will be long and fruitful for each couple.

You have shared the joys, blessings, and yes, the challenges, of married life for 25 years, but in your case, 15 years. And, today you wish to reconfirm your commitment to working together to make your marriage grow and blossom in the years to come. May this ceremony, renewing the vows you took to become husband and wife on your wedding day, remind you that despite the stresses inevitable in every life, your love, respect, trust and understanding of each other will continue to increase your contentment and heighten your joy in living. Please join hands."

Thomas III and Louisa took each other's hands as Thomas III was asked, "Thomas III, will you continue to have Louisa as your wife and continue to live in this marriage?" "I will." Thomas replied quickly.

The officiant asked, "Do you reaffirm your love for her, and will you love, honor and cherish her in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" "I do."

The officiant turns to Louisa and says, "Louisa, will you continue to have Thomas III as your husband and continue to live in this marriage?" "I will." Louisa winked at Thomas III who chuckled.

The officiant asked, "Do you reaffirm your love for him, and will you love, honor and cherish him in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" "I do." Louisa smiled at him.

The officiant then quoted from the bible before he then continued with the ceremony.

"On your wedding day you exchanged rings as a symbol of the never-ending circle of love. Rings serve as a reminder of your wedding vows to each other, and your commitment to live in unity, love, and happiness. At this time, it is appropriate to reconfirm the meaning of the rings you wear."

"Please join your left hands together so that Thomas III's hand is on top. Thomas III, please repeat after me. Louisa, I wear this ring you placed on my hand as a symbol of my love, loyalty, duty and commitment to you."

Thomas III repeats this as he smiles as Louisa places the ring on his finger.

Soon the officiant says, "Now, with Louisa's hand on top, Louisa, please repeat after me:

Thomas, I wear this ring you placed on my hand as a symbol of my love and commitment to you."

Louisa repeated the speech as Thomas III slides the ring onto her ring finger smiling widely.

Afterwards the officiant continues, "I ask that you each remember to continue to cherish each other as special and unique individuals and that you each respect the thoughts and ideas of one another. And most of all, be able to forgive each other, and not hold grudges against one another. Live each day in love with each other, always being there to give love, comfort, and refuge to each other, in good times and bad.

Thomas III and Louisa, today you have renewed the promises and vows you made to each other on your wedding day. You have symbolized the renewal of the marriage union by the joining of hands, the taking of vows, and by the wearing of your wedding rings.

It is with pleasure that I conclude the ceremony of renewing the vows of marriage that joined you and binds you as husband and wife. Please celebrate this renewal of vows with a kiss!"

* * *

Thomas III stepped in as he said, "We live for moments like this!" "Don't we always?" Louisa said kissing Thomas III as everybody stood to applaud as he said, "I love you, Lou, I love you."

The couple strolled down the aisle as the best men and the bridesmaids followed on. Soon everyone was outside as the bride and groom began to walk down as Thomas I said, "Atten-hut!"

The military men (Frank, Donnie and Johnny Perera) and cops (Thomas I, II, IV, Matt O'Meara, Henry Renzulli) formed a guard of honor and saluted the renewed couple as Thomas IV said to Frank, "Don't think I saw you and that blonde sharing a smile." "Well-known fact, lotta people meet future spouses in church." "Wise guy." Thomas says with a foolish grin.

Frank chuckles as the newly-wedded couple passes through. Afterwards, the Donnelly family posed for pictures, even the Renzulli family joined in.

Frank was walking around carrying the beret in his hand, he had stopped at the lake, near where the pictures had been taken as he heard somebody say, "You not joinin' the celebration?"

Frank smirked saying, "Oh, I enjoy the celebration. Just not a fan of the attention." "How long you served?" "Joined up outta high school, I was 4-year Army Rangers, 1/75th, then I headed for 5th SFG for 4 ½ years." "Thank you for your duty." "I actually served alongside the groom's son for 4 years. One of the best I ever knew."

The blonde nods showing her blue eyes at him as she said, "I'm Mia, Mia Taylor." "Frank Magnum, where are you from?" "Paton, Iowa, you?" "Little Italy, Manhattan, I moved to Park Slope, Brooklyn."

Mia smiled saying, "New Yorkers always polite?" "Only ones from Brooklyn and Manhattan." "Praying guy, I take it?" "You pray as well?" "Attend Sunday mass every weekend." "Same too." Frank said with a half-smile.

Mia flirtatiously smiled back at him as the pair walked hand-in-hand to the reception. Thomas and Kate watched the pair as Kate said, "Aw, looks like another couple to be happy about." "All we need to worry about is Matt." Thomas said.

* * *

Soon they saw a man in a tan suit walk in as he said, "Who is that?" "A friend of your father's?" "I don't think so."

They watched the man as they saw him lay eyes on Matt.

Matt was busy talking with Danielle as he heard somebody say, "Officer Matt Patterson?"

Matt turned to see a man in a tan suit, black hair neatly combed. Brown eyes dark as a night sky. He emptied his thoughts before saying, "May I help you?" "I'm Dinesh Singh, I worked for your grandmother Amelia. I was hoping to ask you something." "I'm currently busy at the moment." "It's very urgent."

Matt was slightly angered as he said, "I'm spending a little time with my goddaughter, I'll contact you later."

Seeing the man wasn't going to budge, Matt then turned and said, "Honey, I gotta go, man needs to see me. Why don't you go find your Mom and Dad, I'm really sorry." "It's okay, Uncle Matt." Danielle says, hugging her godfather tightly as she walked over to her adoptive mother.

Matt turned back to the man and said, "I hope you understand, I nearly made her upset, let's walk outside." Matt said in anger.

Kate then hugged Danielle and said, "It's alright baby, Uncle Matt had to do something." "Even though, he didn't want to do it?" "Even though, he didn't want to do it."

* * *

Outside the reception, Matt walked with Dinesh and said, "Alright, now we're somewhere quiet, tell me why you've asked me to meet you." "Okay, your grandmother asked me to make sure you're to meet me to on the Ember of the Sea Cruise."

Matt whistled saying, "That ain't expensive." "I know, but your grandmother arranged for you and your siblings to attend the cruise." "I assume my Aunt and Cousin Elizabeth have been alerted."

Dinesh nodded as he said, "Plans have been made for the whole family to attend. And when is this?" "June."

Matt nods as he says, "How long?" "The entire summer, I've been trying to find you for a while." "Well, you obviously know the job of a cop is incredibly busy." "Indeed." "I'll try to pull time off, where's this cruise depart from?"

Dinesh told Matt the location for where the Ember of the Sea was moored in as he nodded. Dinesh had then said, "You have a month." "What aren't you tellin' me?" "That's all I can tell you." Dinesh said.

Matt tries to press for more information but knows he won't be able to gain more info.

* * *

The lawyer leaves him as Matt pulls out a requisition form so that he could have time off from the NYPD.

Matt hadn't taken a day off ever since 2 years ago, he rotated 2 tours of duty to the city of New York, combined, and there had been his project on Tennyson Drive in Staten Island. He was having a heck of a time trying to figure out the master bedroom. But wanted to wait until he was married to decide what to do with it.

He walked back inside as he saw Sergeant Roselli at the bar as Matt walked over and said, "Hey Sarge, I was wondering, how long's it been since I had a day off?" "A little over 2 years since your engagement ended badly…Why do you wanna know?" "I'm feeling a little burned out, well…My grandmother has left behind an instruction for me to go on a cruise and I kinda think I need to do this."

Roselli nods saying, "How long?" "Three months, her lawyer had set this all up and I've been asked to go as part of her last wish." "If it was my _Nonna_ that asked me to do this. I'd adhere to it." Matt nods as he says, "That's what I am going to do." "I'll pass along the requisition form. Why don't you go and have fun out there." "Yes Sergeant." Matt said as he left to dance.

Everyone was now dancing to a playlist that Thomas III and Louisa had created mostly consisting of love songs.

Matt and Danielle were dancing together as Thomas said to Kate, "We gotta find Matt a new dance partner." "Let 'em enjoy time together. You probably didn't hear it from me, but Matt might be heading on leave. He hasn't had one in years." "Over 2 years, and he's one of the best damn cops I've ever seen come out kicking." Thomas said.

They looked round at the other couples and saw Frank and Mia dancing as Thomas said, "Ain't Mia one of Mom's nurse friends?" "Apparently your mother had the idea to set up Mia with Frank." "It appears her plan has come together." Thomas said grinning.

Kate smiled seeing Thomas I and Elizabeth as they said, "That's a definition of love, would we ever get to the point they're at now?" "One in a million, yes. I love you Kate." "Forever and always, right?" "Forever and always, no matter how many kids we have." Kate says passionately.

Thomas smiles sensing Grandma Elizabeth's influence through his girl thinking to himself, " _Grandma Elizabeth's been influential for Kate, I sense that determined old-school Irish-Catholic matriarch strength in her."_

Thomas kisses Kate smiling.

* * *

At the end of the ceremony. Everyone had gone home back to their respective houses. Frank had dropped off Mia at her apartment building, which funnily enough had been the same one he was living in, the pair had handed each other their information and set up a date.

Henry and Marianne drove back to their house as Marianne took a pregnancy test. It was confirmed to be positive and the pair celebrated the news.

Thomas IV was in the garage drinking a solitary beer, he was working on his car as Thomas I came in saying, "Lights were on, so what you doing in here?" "Just checking the car, something was up with it." "What was wrong with it?" "Oh it was the spark plugs, now I've gotta buy some new ones." "I think you might wanna keep this baby around for your kids." "Gramps, I love driving this car, it was your car, now it's my car, I mean, I can't throw it away."

Thomas I then says, "I wouldn't recommend throwing it away, more like just keepin' it in here and working on it from time to time."

Thomas IV sighed thinking about the car, he had driven this car since he was 16 years old. His grandpa owned the car since 1955 passing it down to his great-grandson. The two were more alike than they liked to admit. Both were the definition of old-school cops, both Army Rangers, MOH winners, class snipers, master mechanics.

The pair were alike in form and identity. Passionate about their love for the city. Thomas IV handed his grandfather a beer as the pair reminisced of their fond memories for the car.

* * *

Down in Eltingville Staten Island at 575 Tennyson Drive right by the beach, Matt had pulled in to the parking space in his 2010 Blue Chevrolet Silverado pickup truck. He had closed the door on his Silverado as he got out and stared towards the sea. He turned to look at the White 2-storey house. The flag was attached to the side of the front door.

He had unbuttoned his jacket and walked into the house, the place had boxes around, none of them weren't unpacked there were no chairs, no couches, Matt was still in the process of filling out the paperwork to fix up the place.

He had moved out of his Manhattan apartment in April, moving out to the right side of Staten Island where the sun was clear blue and it was nice and peaceful, he remembered one particular day, he had found a similar house several years ago.

* * *

Matt flashback scene

4 Years Earlier

August 2015

846 Page Avenue, Staten Island, New York City

 _It was a peaceful Sunday in Staten Island, New York. Matt and his buddy Joe were coming down to Staten Island to go swimming. They had parked in a derelict parking spot and got out as Joe said, "Here we are, I don't why I couldn't drive us here." "Yeah, the day I let you drive my Silverado, you best pray I'm dead." Matt said laughing._

 _Joe chuckled as he said, "As if I'm gonna get one over your scout sniper ass." "Never ask dumb questions." Matt said in reply._

 _Both Joe and Matt were best friends. They served in the Corps together, now they were on Marine Corps Reserves and training to be a part of New York's Finest, they headed down to the beach passing a sky-blue 2 story house as Joe said, "That's the house I was telling you about."_

 _Matt whistled in appreciation, "it's beautiful. You ever wanted to live here?" "Don't get me wrong, place is perfect, views are great on Staten Island. Don't know if I'd find myself here though."_

 _Matt grunts saying, "Trust me, somethin' like this, I can find myself here."_

 _Joe laughs saying, "Matt, you're a Manhattan boy, don't get me wrong. But, can you really see yourself livin' here." "I would, plus, there's fishing, swimming, but out of my price range."_

 _Joe patted him on the shoulder as they walked, "Give it 4 years and you'll be living on this block like that." Joe said clicking his fingers._

 _"You said there was another house as well, right?" "Yeah. Down at Eltingville, 575 Tennyson Drive. It's real beautiful." Matt looked surprised as he said, "Yeah, I remember seeing it a couple years ago."_

 _Matt chuckled as Matt smirked and raced for the ocean as Joe shouted, "JACKASS! YOU CHEATED!"_

 _Matt laughed as he raced out to the ocean as both best friends grappled and wrestled in the water._

 _Later on in the day, Matt was still on the beach, Joe headed back to his home. Matt was drinking a beer looking at the house in silence saying to himself, "Someday. Someday."_

End Flashback Scene

* * *

Matt stood in the home. As he breathed in, the walls around him coloured white, the garden was very large, down at the very bottom was a seated area with 2 chairs looking out over the sea. It was quite perfect. On the right hand side of the garden, there was a seating area underneath a silk lining sheet.

Matt looks around him at the house as he says to himself, " _Picked a helluva time to move into Staten Island. Didn't I?"_

* * *

Hope you guys loved this story, I hope you enjoy your day and the sun is shining warm upon your faces.

Please like and review, have a great day wherever you are.


	15. Looking for Answers

Next event shows Thomas investigating a murder case.

* * *

Chapter 13:

21st May 2019

Hell's Kitchen, Manhattan, New York

"In 2 days I'm going to be _23 years old. 23 years of my life, many good moments. For example, I share the same birthday as my Great-Grandfather Thomas Donnelly I tomorrow. My hero, the wise version of the Donnelly's. We share a cosmic connection. Whereas Thomas I was the renaissance man of his day, I'm just trying to adapt my abilities._

 _I've watched 6 world series involving the beloved NY Yankees, and the Yankees won 4 out of 6 times. I've watched the great NY Jets appear in the playoffs, twice they finished conference runner ups. It has been 51 years since the Jets won the Super Bowl. It'd be a dream to watch the Jets go all the way._

 _As for the NY Rangers, it has been an alright, watched them win 2 division championships, 2011-12 and 2014-15. I only missed the 2_ _nd_ _division championship win, due to my deployment as an Army Ranger but it didn't stop some of the Rangers from getting drunk hearing the news, still remember the day the Lieutenant came in and raised hell._

 _Two of the best things to happen in my life was adopting Danielle and asking Kate to be my girlfriend. Kate's my true love, if I marry her before Christmas Day it's a magical feeling. I'm trying to decide if I should propose to her now or wait a little longer. I made a promise to myself that I'd follow my plan._

 _But I've always heard the ol' saying. "Not even the best prepared plans have always worked." Time to prove that saying wrong."_

* * *

Thomas had put down his journal as he headed towards his partner for their afternoon beat patrol of the day. They were patrolling the Hell's Kitchen area, which was pretty quiet at dusk.

The quiet didn't last long as the pair raced to the sound of a screaming person and a loud _splat!_ Thomas ran as fast as he could as he called it in, "27-Alpha, requestin' bus at the Press Lounge on W 48th Street!" " _10-4 Central!"_

Thomas headed over seeing a crowd as he commanded, "NYPD, CLEAR THE AREA!" he pushed through the crowd as he said, "Alright folks, move along and make it quick, come on skedaddle!" Thomas turned around to see it was a red-haired woman with one of those faces that people always knew as he muttered to himself, "Oh Jesus!"

Thomas then heard somebody say, "Is that Melissa Hartnell?" some of the people got out their phones as Thomas said, "Hey! Hey! Put the goddamn phones away."

Thomas keyed his radio and said, "Central, requesting additional back-up to the Press Lounge immediately, over!?" " _Additional units arriving now!"_

* * *

And just like that 3 more patrol cars arrived to help shore up moving the crowds along. Thomas had began to examine the body as he thought to himself, " _Broad daylight, public street. Killer's either bold enough or stupid enough to draw attention to himself."_

Thomas examined the pockets finding an identification saying, "Melissa Hartnell aged 22 years of age…Lives at 1 Packard St, in Bayonne, New Jersey." Thomas bent down to sniff her breath and caught a whiff of alcohol on her breath as he said to himself, "Guess it's happy hour somewhere."

Thomas looked around the building in front of him as he said, "Security cameras, might be something to find." He turned to his partner and said, "Goin' to check the inside for any information, if you find any witnesses that saw something, contact me on comms." "Alright, good luck."

Thomas had walked inside as he headed for the desk and said, "NYPD, Melissa Hartnell? Did she work here?" "No sir, she was a customer." "Did she head anywhere?" "Top floor of the building was having a party, dedicated to a law firm in Lower Manhattan based out of the WTC." "Do you have any record of this?"

The receptionist nodded saying, "We kept an invitation and all people attending were put on a sign on sheet." "Could you prepare a list of the people attending the party please?" "Certainly, sir."

Thomas thought to himself, " _Law firm party, an employee found dead, someone's covering something up."_ once he reached the upstairs of the building he finds it to be abandoned as he only saw the bartender and said, "Where's everyone?" "Party weren't supposed to happen until 8:00." "Okay?" "Not really sure to be honest."

Thomas had then changed subject and asked, "Melissa Hartnell, was she a regular at this place?" "She was a regular, this was her favourite place to be, especially if she was picking up her kind." The bartender said.

Thomas nods as he says, "Melissa Hartnell, did she have any enemies?" "Not really, not that I knew anyway." Thomas nodded as he asked, "Your security cameras work?" "Yeah, they do." "Mind if I see 'em?" "Sure, they're round the corner."

The bartender took Thomas round the corner as he turned on the monitors as he said, "Rewind back to before time of death, how many you got on this floor?" "7, 2 out on the deck and 5 in here." "Alright." Thomas says.

Thomas watches over the videotape as he spots a lone figure beating Melissa Hartnell.

The figure on the camera was wearing a dark hoodie, the hood was up and there was no way to identify if it was a man or woman, they watched the whole video until they saw something fly as Thomas asked, "Any chance to do a close-up?" "Not really, sorry." "Christ. Alright, can you gather the tapes please?" "Sure thing, I can have 'em bagged up." "Thanks." Thomas says.

* * *

Thomas then heads to the railing where the assault had taken place as he did an examination of the crime scene, he didn't find much information, except for a broken glass as he placed a pair of gloves on murmured to himself, " _Possible evidence."_

He then saw an expended bullet on the floor to be exact it was a 9mm.

Thomas headed towards his partner as he said, "Anything?" "Nothing. I asked a lot of people, they repeated the same thing. Girl dived off the ledge and killed herself." "No, she didn't. Somebody threw her off the ledge. Got the tapes to prove it also, see if we can scrounge dumpsters within a 20 mile radius we might have a gun missing." "What are you suggestin'?" "We investigate." Thomas said getting into the patrol car.

Thomas headed back to the precinct as he headed up to the technical services and asked, "Any chance you can do a close-up view of the Melissa Hartnell murder?" "Yeah, I can do that." One tech person said.

Thomas nodded handing over the tape as he asked, "Can I do a quick phone call on your phone?" "Sure thing."

Thomas took the phone call and dialled the number for Bayonne Police Department as he spoke with an officer down there as he said, "I need you to do a condolence call to the family and tell them that Melissa Hartnell was found this afternoon." " _Sure thing."_ The reply came back.

Thomas watched the techno geeks as he called them work their magic as they delivered blow-ups of the killing and the possible suspect involved.

* * *

Afterwards, he headed back to the desk and began to pull up Melissa Hartnell's life, finding out that she was a daughter of a US Marine Corps Colonel who served 32 years named Daniel Hartnell, there was an older brother who served in the Navy SEALs currently active, Lieutenant Steven Hartnell.

Melissa was an average woman, certainly beautiful. Worked as an assistant to the Law firm director Howard Jones of Baxter, Webster and Jones.

Baxter, Webster and Jones was one of the well-known and respected law firms. Thomas had a sneaking suspicion that there was something sinister behind the building of their reputation. Thomas thought it was paranoia and wouldn't be sure until further investigation had been done.

Soon his partner rolled up and said, "Hey, you know Hartnell's family?" "Yea', what about 'em?" "They're currently in Bayonne, NJ. Family missed the notification."

Thomas nods as he says, "Family's military veterans, I best go make the notifications." "We also did a search and found an M9 Beretta with a suppressor on it." "You hand it over to technical services?" "Yeah, came back as a match to the gun that shot Melissa in the heart." "Great, you trace the serial number?" "I was heading to follow the lead up." his partner Camilla said.

"Okay." Thomas headed for the patrol car.

* * *

He drove towards 1 Packard Street in Bayonne, New Jersey. He stopped outside the house as he knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a man with white hair that was high and tight as Thomas said, "Colonel Daniel Hartnell?" "Yes, who's asking?"

Thomas then spoke saying, "Officer Thomas Donnelly, I'm with the NYPD. May I come in?" "What's this about?" "Your daughter Melissa, was found dead this afternoon."

The retired Marine's facial expression was one of solemn regret, he then said, "How'd it happen?" "Your daughter was pushed to her death from the balcony of a work party she was due to attend."

Colonel Hartnell nodded as he allowed Thomas in, Thomas politely declined a cup of coffee as Hartnell asked, "Do you currently have suspects?" "We're in the midst of trying to determine what caused this. Did Melissa have any enemies?" "She was the kindest girl you'd know. She worked incredibly hard to get into Baxter, Webster and Jones. I was incredibly proud of her." "How about boyfriends or girlfriends?" "There was all of that. She didn't have any problems although ever since her mother passed away, she struggled to fall in love, then she found Claudette."

* * *

Thomas's ears perked up as he said, "Claudette?" "Claudette LeBeau. Melissa's fiancée. They were to get married in the summer in the Hamptons." "How long did you know her?" "A year. They dated after 3 months of being friends. Melissa asked me to help her find an engagement ring a year ago." David explained. Thomas nodded and asked, "Where does Claudette live?" "Morningside Heights, French district." David replied.

Thomas was handed a picture of Melissa and Claudette. Claudette had long blonde hair in cascading curls and light blue/grey eyes and a bright smile as Thomas said, "What about ex-boyfriends or girlfriends?"

David thought to himself as he said, "Now that'd you mention it… She was having trouble with somebody called Miles Lancaster they dated a month before her mother died." "How'd it end, exactly?" "Miles was pissed off. Severely pissed, I told him to go away and threatened that if he didn't leave her alone. I'd show him how Marines fight."

Thomas nodded as he asked, "How about anybody else?" "Nobody else. But she'd always tell me if something was bothering her." David said.

Thomas nods as he says, "How about her brother? Did any problems exist between them?" "No, they were particularly close her brother is 8 years older than her, they were best friends, he supported the relationship."

Thomas nods as he says, "Where's your son?" "Currently overseas in Afghanistan or someplace, I'm not entirely sure." "Alright. Where you at the time of your daughter's death, it's procedure to get a better idea of what happened?"

Daniel nods as he says, "I was at the LongHorn Steakhouse, I have a receipt, I was meeting two of my friends for lunch." "Alright, thanks for your help." "Promise me you'll find who did this?" "From a Master Sergeant to a Colonel you have my word." "Marines?" "No sir, I was a Ranger for 4 years." "Thank you, Master Sergeant." "Colonel." Thomas saluted.

He headed back to the vehicle and went back across the bridge into New York. His sole purpose to find the killer to Melissa Hartnell.

* * *

He stopped by the M.E.'s office as he walked in, "Who's the current M.E. running the Melissa Hartnell autopsy?" "That'll be Doctor Hall."

Soon a tall brunette doctor appeared, light green eyes wearing the lab coat of the NY M.E.'s office as she said, "Officer Donnelly?" "Yes ma'am, that's me. You're running point for the Melissa Hartnell exam?" "Indeed. Follow me."

Thomas followed the doctor as she said, "Well, we can fully say that Miss Hartnell was quite drunk." "Any trace of rape DNA on her?" "I conducted 3 rape kits. I wanted to be certain. No traces of semen were found."

Thomas nods and asks, "What about the glass at the scene of the crime?" "Only found 2 shards on her she smacked somebody in the face with it." "Clever and resourceful. Defensive wounds?" "Found DNA under her fingers, and we're still waiting to find out who's DNA it was."

Thomas notes a little hole on Melissa's heart and said, "Melissa was dead before she hit the ground." "Calibre of the bullet was a 9mm." "I picked up a 9mm from the scene. Matched to an M9 Beretta, the gun that shot her."

Thomas noted the name down as he said, "Thanks for ya help. Doc." "You're gonna get this guy, right?" "I'll find him." Thomas said.

Thomas had signed out the deceased's belongings as he went through them, discovering several texts to Melissa from Claudette as he deduced she hadn't been informed yet.

* * *

He then headed out to Morningside Heights to an apartment building as he walked inside. On the letterbox he found Claudette's apartment number as he walked up and knocked on the door.

The door opened revealing Claudette as she said, "Can I help you, officer?" "Claudette LeBeau?" "I am." "Do you know Melissa Hartnell?" "She's my fiancée." "May I come in, there's been a horrible accident."

Thomas had broken the news to Claudette as she broke down in tears, Thomas had to hold her, doing condolences calls were never taught in the academy, those you had to learn with time and experience. By the time Claudette had calmed herself she began, "Melissa and I met in a flower shop in Morningside. When I saw her, she was beautiful." "How long you 2 known each other?" "3 years. We got engaged after 2 years. We were to get married in the Hamptons."

Thomas nodded as he said, "Claudette, I know you're in pain but I need to ask did Melissa have any problems at work?" "Everyone loved her, she was always one of the hardest workers at the firm. Named employee of the month for 6 straight months."

Thomas then asked, "Did you know anything about the party to take place tonight?" "It was an announcement party for the new employee of the month. I suppose it's already been cancelled." Thomas thought to himself, " _Leads me back to Baxter, Webster and Jones. Disgruntled employee who was tired of being second best."_

Thomas had then asked, "Did Melissa have any problems with her co-workers by any chance?" "Not that I am aware of, though she always came home crying, she always put it down to something reminding her of her mother's death." Claudette explained.

Thomas then had an idea, "Miss LeBeau, where you in the afternoon?" "I was at work. I work at Bloomingdale's Outlet on 72nd Street/Broadway." "How long did your shift last?" "From 10am to 2:30. I work part time." Claudette said. Thomas wrote down the information.

Thomas nodded as he said, "Thank you for your time Miss LeBeau. If you've anything that can help us. Contact me at the 27th Precinct." "I will. _Merci beaucoup."_ "You're welcome ma'am." Thomas said.

* * *

Once he was back at the precinct he ran Miles Lancaster and found out that he was a violent person. 2 stints in prison for assault. Another 3 for harassment and 3 counts of drug possession and intent to distribute as well. He looked any restraining orders against Miles and found nothing.

Thomas then had a thought as he scrolled through ViCap and found several cold cases with the same MO. 5 women of the same age, different hair color, and same sexuality. All turned up dead, struggled with relationships as well.

Thomas had a thousand questions in his head as he figured, " _What are we missing exactly?"_

Then it hit Thomas as he said, "Of course. The law firm."

Thomas gathered his weapon as he raced towards the car and drove off to the World Trade Centre, hoping to find a break in the case.

* * *

Thomas begins the case, what will he find in the course of solving the mystery?

Hope y'all loving the story so far. Please like and review down at the bottom.


	16. Putting the Puzzle Together

Part 2 of Thomas investigating the murder case. Let's read on

* * *

Chapter 14:

Baxter, Webster and Jones, World Trade Center, Manhattan, New York

Thomas had entered the World Trade Center, he looked at the directions for the location of the law firm and noticed that they were on the 8th floor of the WTC as he walked to the nearest elevator, whilst inside the elevator, he voiced his thoughts in his head.

" _The World Trade Center. 18 years ago, one of the most terrifying events in the history of the United States happened. I was only 5 years old, when the towers fell. I was safe at home whilst my Dad, Grandpa and Great-Grandpa raced into the chaos and carnage that ensued._

 _Now 18 years later, its proud structure rebuilt back in 2014. Lots changed since 9/11. Everyone has become more conscious of the world around them, terrorism still seeps into people's minds. The world's become more dangerous, not many people think it about a lot._

 _Thinkin' about this case still sends a chill down my spine. The thought of Danielle, drinking and having fun. Then she is beaten and shot. They say the job is hardest on the families of cops. The constant worry that someone's going to wake up one morning thinking that one day will be the last ever day on earth._

 _In my family, I've learned to deal with the prospect that my Dad might never have came home. But I was fortunate to have finally found him again and that is somethin' that I have been grateful… for the last 2 weeks. Kate, she knows the job is hard and she is helping Danielle to adjust to that._

 _Right now, I've got to stay focused on the job, I made a promise to a military veteran that I'd find the killer of his daughter. Time to make good on that promise for him."_

* * *

The floor number dinged as Thomas got off and headed towards where the offices were located.

He had approached the front desk as he said, "Excuse me sir, NYPD, I'd like to speak to the man in charge." "He's currently busy at the moment." "Well tell him to make time, please?" Thomas said in a firm and commanding voice.

The man nodded as he said, "You might as well follow me then." "Thank you very much." Thomas said.

He followed the receptionist down to the office as the receptionist knocked on the door as they saw a man in his late 40s to early 50s with light hazel eyes as the man said, "Larson, what are you doing here? I thought I weren't to be disturbed!" "I'm sorry sir, but an Officer from the NYPD would like to speak to you?"

The man's jaw dropped as Thomas stood in the doorway as the man said, "Bring him on in."

Thomas had walked in and said, "Officer Thomas Donnelly, sir." "Howard Jones is my name." "Sir, I'm here to ask questions about the murder of Melissa Hartnell?" "A terrible loss. She was one of our hardest working employees, worse than that she was my secretary." "You two were close?" "We were best friends. Not romantically involved if you were wondering."

Thomas nods as he says, "What was Melissa like in the workplace?" "Melissa was one of a kind. Hard-working, honest, down to earth and never had trouble with anybody." "She won the employee of the month award 6 times?" "Indeed, a true hard-worker. Tonight was supposed to be the night for another employee of the month in her name. Saddening, now she won't be able to receive it." Howard explained.

Thomas nodded as he said, "Did Melissa have any enemies in the workplace?" "Nobody that sprung to mind." "How about people she angered, she won employee award 6 times in a row. Surely, someone was upset?" "Only 2 people I knew could have been upset." "Their names, Mr Jones?" "Luke Krepski and Hannah Thomson." "Where are they?" "Luke's at his desk in the far corner at the back. And Hannah Thomson's not at work."

Thomas nods as he asks, "Contact information for Hannah Thomson, please?" "Yes, right here." Thomas is handed Hannah's file as he says, "Any of your employees have beards?" "Only Luke Krepski, we've been trying to persuade him to shave the beard, but he won't budge." Howard says.

"Thanks for your help." Thomas said nodding.

* * *

Thomas exits his seat as he looks around trying to find Luke Krepski as he asks several staff members. They point him towards the window in the corner as Thomas walks over.

The man looks up, he's in his early-20s to mid-20s sporting a full black beard, with a dozen scars on his left side of the face as he says, "Help you with something?" "You Luke Krepski?" "What's this about?" "NYPD, I'd like to talk."

The man bolts out of his seat as Thomas mutters, " _Dammit!"_ Thomas gives as he begins to chase him through the hallway as he stays, "POLICE! STOP!"

Luke heads towards the back stairwell as Thomas is in pursuit as they run 8 flights of stairs. Soon they're on the ground floor as Thomas tackles him to ground as he says, "What part of 'I'd like to talk' didn't you understand?" "Wouldn't you run?" "I would, but sometimes you have to do things civilly."

Thomas picks him up and walks him over to the wall as he said, "Where were you at 2:30 in the afternoon?" "What's it to ya?" "Melissa Hartnell was found dead, from what I know you were pissed she won employee of the month 6 times in a row."

Luke stood in shock as he said, "I was angry with her, but I didn't mean her no harm. But I'd never go after her." "What height are you?" "5ft 9ins, why?" "Someone matching your height was found at the Press Lounge where the party was being held. You own a gun?"

Luke then said upset, "No, I don't own a gun, I was thinking about getting one, but I decided against it."

Thomas nodded as he said, "Alright, that's enough questions. You're free to go. But I've got my eye on you." Thomas threatened.

Before Luke left Thomas then asked, "How'd you get stars on your head?" "Some bastard cracked a beer glass over my face in a barfight

Thomas walked away as he said to himself, " _Another lead turned up dry."_

* * *

Thomas had taken a look at the file he had on Hannah Thomson as he headed over to the apartment in Little Italy.

The apartment was located on 139 Mulberry Street as Thomas headed up to the 3rd floor, he turned right and knocked on the door as he said, "Hannah Thomson, open up! NYPD!"

He continuously banged on the door trying to get a reply but it wasn't working. Soon he heard something shatter as he said, "Here we go!" Thomas pulled out his sidearm and said, "Police! I'm coming in!"

Thomas kicked in the door as he checked all corners seeing a petite brunette on the ground with bruises covering her face, it was Hannah Thomson as he said, "Central, requesting a bus and crime lab at 139 Mulberry Street, I've got a young woman down, over?!"

Thomas checked the woman for a pulse and thankfully felt one as he heard a reply, " _Copy 27-Alpha, ambulance on the way."_

Thomas looked around the room, as he got a sense of the scenario in his mind. " _Place was ransacked, nothing of value was taken."_

Soon the woman had said, "Is he… is he gone?" "The man that was here, what'd he look like?" "Tall…black beard, hollow eyes, very darkened…" "Anything else?" "I don't know." "Alright, conserve your strength." "Okay." Hannah said.

Soon the ambulance arrived and the paramedics were up the stairs as Thomas said, "You got here quick!" "We were only 5 minutes away." "Good to hear, multiple bruises on her face, no other wounds that I could find." "Alright, we'll get her to the hospital immediately." One of the paramedics said.

Minutes later, the crime lab arrived and were dusting the place for any prints, anything that could be vital as one of the crime lab techs relayed all information to him as he said, "Thanks for everything." Thomas nodded.

Afterwards, he made sure a crime scene perimeter had been set up making sure nobody could access the apartment.

* * *

Afterwards, he headed back to the precinct. He had looked at the time, his shift had been over for an hour, Thomas debated whether it'd be worth going after Miles Lancaster, soon he looked over and saw his father as he said, "Hey Pop, what are you doing here?" "Your grandfather said you may have been working late, so I thought I'd come over and drop ya some chow." "Well I would have gone somewhere to eat." "You know your Great-Grandmother said, _"Even when your grandfather was working late, I always headed to the precinct to give him something to eat."_ So on orders of your Grandma Betty, Danielle and Kate, you're to eat what you're given." "Thank you, Pop." Thomas IV said in thanks.

Thomas III had said, "That's Chicken Chow Mein and egg fried rice together." "Grandma's a saint."

Thomas III looked around him and said, "So this is what you're working on?" "Yeah, Melissa Hartnell, daughter of a Marine Colonel and brother of a Navy SEAL Lieutenant. Killed this afternoon gunshot through her heart and was chucked off a balcony of a bar. Had to deliver the news to her fiancée and her father." "They never taught us how to deliver condolence calls." "One of the few things about the job, that I never prepared for." Thomas IV said.

Thomas III smirked and said, "So how's it going?" "Well, I currently have several suspects. One ex-boyfriend, and 2 disgruntled employees that worked with Melissa at Baxter, Webster and Jones." "Not so bad."

Thomas IV explained what he had found out as Thomas III delivered his input and promptly said, "It's fairly obvious. The ex-boyfriend." "Maybe, I mean, he's got the assault charges. Harassment charges. But 3 years ago they were together, some people don't hold onto stuff that long." Thomas IV said.

Thomas III nodded saying, "It's possible. But on the other hand, there's these cold cases you looked up from ViCap. Women that were similar to Melissa, same age. Same sexuality, different hair color and all struggled with relationships as well."

Thomas flicked through the ME reports and explained, "Similarity to how they died is the same, bullet through the heart and thrown off a balcony to their death." "Serial killer?" "Looks like it. All of them had same eye color too. Blue eyes." Thomas IV said.

Thomas III sighed loudly until the phone went off as he reached for it beating his son. He then spoke saying, "Officer Donnelly's desk?" he listened in as he said, "Yeah, of course, I'll tell him for you. Thank you, bye." Thomas III put the phone down as he said, "Good news, Hannah Thomson's stable, they're moving her to recovery." "I better get down there." Thomas IV said.

Thomas III then said, "Hold your horses. You need to eat, strict orders, allow me to interview the witness." "You sure about that? I mean no offence but you're off-duty." Thomas IV said.

Thomas III smirked and said, "What's the first rule?" "Donnelly's never punch out at the end of tour." Thomas IV said annoyed.

Thomas III smiled before saying, "Trust in me, Tommy." "Alright, fine, you do it." Thomas IV said.

Thomas III patted him on the shoulder and said, "Eat somethin'." "You're the boss." "Smartass." Thomas mock saluted him as he picked up the food container and had begun to eat.

* * *

Thomas III was headed to his car and got in hearing the loud rumbling of the car as he drove off for the New York – Presbyterian/Lower Manhattan Hospital.

The drive was quite short as he walked into the hospital, he headed for the front desk and said, "Excuse me, Nurse. Officer Thomas Donnelly, here to see Hannah Thomson." "Ah, yes, she's in recovery room 4 just over there." The charge nurse indicated to.

Thomas III nodded and headed over as he said, "Miss Thomson?" "Who are you?" "Officer Thomas Donnelly. Ma'am." "You're the one who saved me?" "Sadly not, though I'm his father." "Thank your son from me." "I will. Are you able to answer some questions?" "I'm willing to try." Hannah said.

Thomas nods as he says, "Just let me know when you want to stop and we'll let you rest some more okay." "Yes Officer." "Okay." Thomas said.

Thomas opened his notebook and began as he asked, "You and Melissa Hartnell were good friends?" "Not really. She was a goody two-shoes, she always got awarded the employee of the month award for the last 6 months in a row. I never wanted to hurt her." "Well, unfortunately for you, she's dead. Now where you at 2:30 when she was killed?"

Hannah sighed and said, "I was doing Tai Chi in Central Park for the day, with my sister. It was my day off today." "The person who attacked you, can you provide a description of him?" "I remember every detail of his face."

Thomas signals for a person to enter the room as he said, "This is the sketch artist, he's going to sit with you, take your time to remember the face okay?" "Understood." Hannah said.

Thomas sat in the back listening to Hannah give out the description of the person that attacked her. once the sketch artist was done with the sketch, he looked at the photograph. Male Caucasian, Dark hair, dark hollow eyes, 5ft 9ins, average build as well with a distinguishing feature of several lacerations over his face and a full beard.

Thomas had raced back to the 27th Precinct and seen his son as he said, "Here's the man in the picture." "Let's run his name and find out who he is."

Thomas had entered the description based on the sketch as he waited for the sketch, which had turned up empty as he said, "The hell? I entered it into the system, got it all right." "You didn't miss out a detail?" "I'm sure of it, down to a T." "Let's hold on that for a minute."

Thomas IV looked at his father as to say, "What are you talking about?"

Thomas III had said, "I'm saying, let's find Miles Lancaster." Thomas IV stood up as Thomas III followed him.

* * *

The pair headed straight to the address of Miles Lancaster as they arrived in a construction center on Schermerhorn St in Brooklyn as Thomas III said, "It says here Miles works as a construction worker. Stay on your guard." "How come?" "Sometimes suspects can swing stuff at you. So…" "Be prepared to dodge." "Correct." Thomas III said.

The pair continued into the construction sight as they saw a lone man smashing walls with a sledgehammer as Thomas IV said, "MILES LANCASTER! POLICE, WE'D LIKE TO TALK!"

The man stopped what he was doing, he had dark eyes, several lacerations round his face, full beard.

Miles looks up and suddenly throwing the sledgehammer narrowly missing both cops as he ran, Thomas IV chased after him and said, "STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Thomas IV took off in pursuit as he followed Miles up the stairs of the construction site, Miles took off for a fire escape as Thomas walked up the stairs as he saw the half-built window seeing Miles climbing down the ladder as he said, "Where you goin'?!"

Miles was at the end of the stairs as he jumped down, Thomas saw him jump and land on his left foot as he said, "Stay there, I'll bring you some ice."

Miles began to run as Thomas saw him making an escape as he said, "HEY! YOU BETTER PRAY I DON'T CATCH YOU AND BREAK THAT OTHER LEG!"

Thomas took off from the stairs and ran back down to the ground floor and chased after Miles, tackling him into the garbage cans as he said, "Why'd you run?" "What's this about?" Miles asked being handcuffed.

* * *

Both father and son headed back to the precinct and drove Miles back as they placed him in an interrogation room. Both Donnelly men threw Miles death glares that would have put Miles 90 feet under.

Thomas III then begun as he said, "Where were you at 2:30 in the afternoon during Melissa Hartnell's death?" "That what this is about?"

"You hard of hearing, numb-nuts?" Thomas IV asked as he smacked Miles on the head as he asked again, "Where were you?" "I was at the club, I wanted to talk to Melissa." "About what?" Thomas IV asked firmly.

Miles then said, "I wanted to persuade her to take me back." "After 3 years, I was still in love with her." "But you couldn't stand her being in love, could you?" Thomas III asked.

Miles nodded as he said, "I had the best time of my life with her. Even though we were together for a month." "Harassment charges, assault charges. On the same girl. You sonofabitch." "That bitch was mine and I'd have gladly done anything to get her back." "So you did kill her then?" "Yes, yes I did, I shot that bitch in the heart and threw her off a balcony after she cracked a glass over my face." Miles manically said.

Thomas IV had then handed Miles a pad as he said, "One more question, did you also assault Hannah Thomson?" "Yes, I did, but you interrupted me from achieving my work." Miles said smiling evilly.

Thomas IV threw a glare at him as Miles said, "You got a kid, right? I can see it in your eyes, wanting to keep her safe, people like me running around this city are always going to be there everywhere you look. You ain't keepin' her safe."

Thomas IV growled at mention of Danielle as he leaned in to Miles and said, "Just know something. As long as I am alive. You ain't getting out of jail. When you get sent to Rikers." Thomas put his hands on Miles's shoulder before continuing darkly, "I'm gonna personally make sure you're made somebody's new chew toy. You understand me, bitch?"

Miles turned pale at the threat as he picked up the pen and began writing down a confession of what he had done, he finished as Thomas III took it in hand as he ushered Thomas IV out of the room.

Outside two patrol officers were waiting as Thomas IV snarled, "Take him to Gen Pop."

* * *

The pair finished up their report on the murder handing it in to the Lieutenant who had said, "I gotta say, this is great work. We got a killer off the streets, he ain't going to be seeing light for a long time." "Yes Sir." Thomas III said.

The Lieutenant smiled and said, "Wish we had more cops like you Donnelly's." "Trouble is, Lieutenant. If there were more cops like us. We'd be out of a job in the next year." Thomas IV joked.

The Lieutenant laughed as he said, "Well God forbid, we don't get more cops like you guys on the street, that'll be all officers, you're dismissed, get out of here." Both Thomas's saluted the Lieutenant who returned it as they headed back to Marine Park, Brooklyn.

Once they walked inside, they had seen Thomas I in the living room as he said, "Alright boys?" "Yeah, Grandpa." Both Thomas's whispered.

Thomas I nodded as he signalled for the two younger men to walk into the study. Once there Thomas I poured a glass of whiskey as Thomas I said, "I heard you boys, did an incredible job out there." "Chalk that up to Junior, Grandpa. He did all of the hard work. I only tagged along." All three clinked their glasses and drank the whiskey savouring the flavour.

Thomas I smiled at his great-grandson and patted him on the shoulder saying, "Damn fine police work. You brought closure the right way and used your instincts." "At least one family has closure brought to them. It's the other families that have to suffer waiting for justice for their loved ones." Thomas IV sadly said.

Thomas III then said, "We'll find the guys, kiddo. Don't you worry. You're a Donnelly, follow your gut and make the right choice."

* * *

Thomas IV's phone started to go as well as the study's phone as Thomas IV took his mobile out and answered, "Hello, who is this?" _"Is this Officer Thomas Donnelly?"_ "Tell me your name and I'll answer your question." _"Call me the Dahlia*."_

Thomas's heart stopped as he said, "Murderer of Elizabeth Short in January 1947, Los Angeles, California." _"Well-met."_ "Now we're acquainted, what do you want?" Thomas asked with firmness that had his father concerned.

The reply on the other end came, " _Pick a number."_ "Why?" _"Pick a number."_ "2." _"That's the end product."_

Thomas picked up on the 2 words 'end product' as he said to himself, "Oh dear god. 2 more victims to kill, now only one." _"You helped to get rid of Miles Lancaster, I thank you Officer. But can you find me?"_ "Miles Lancaster was the bait and I fell for it." _"The bright one you are, officer. But you haven't answered my question."_ "I will find you and when I do, it might help New York to sleep at night a little better."

The person on the other end of the phone laughed manically as he said, _"I welcome the challenge."_ the person on the other end disconnected the call.

Thomas IV looked at his grandfather and said, "What was that all about?" "Hannah Thomson was found dead in her recovery room at the hospital. Her throat slit." "The Dahlia just called me, he's got one more victim left." Thomas IV said solemnly.

All three Thomas's looked at each other in despair and shock, Thomas IV was unhappy, clenching and unclenching his fist as he said to himself, " _I got the wrong guy, time to make it right."_

* * *

1\. The Dahlia was a serial killer, highly publicised because of the murder of Elizabeth Short on the 15th January 1947 in Los Angeles. 150 suspects were named in her murder. No arrests were made.

* * *

So it ends saddening for Thomas. Now, he's out on the hunt to bring a murderer to their knees. Will he do it? Or will he fail to save the last victim?

All to find out next time.

Please like and review the story.


	17. A Hero and a Villain

Thomas tries to recertify a mistake he made, one that'll lead him to find the real killer and bring justice. Read this chapter to find out more.

* * *

Chapter 15:

Marine Park, Brooklyn

That same night after the phone call, Thomas IV had twisted and turned in his bed. He was struggling to sleep, ever since he found out the Dahlia had killed Hannah Thomson it had eaten at him, he had failed to protect a person that had ended up drawing the attention of the real killer and whoever it was, Thomas was going to find them and kill them himself.

He had gotten up and walked over to his journal and began to write in it.

* * *

" _We arrested a false killer, the Dahlia murdered Hannah Thomson. Why he'd call himself the Dahlia I'll never know. There's one more victim out there, and one more target still to be found. My gut's telling me it's Claudette LeBeau. My brain tells me it's Miles Lancaster._

 _I don't know who to side with on something like this. My grandpa told me a time when he was at a crossroads and told me how a man's gut instinct is his best friend and best weapon to use. I'm not going to like the answer on this one. But it's clear to me what I have to do. I've got to protect Claudette from this son of a bitch._

 _There have been too many casualties in this city for far too long, I don't care what happens next… there's only going to be one casualty and it's going to be the Dahlia or whatever the hell he calls himself."_

* * *

Thomas placed his diary underneath his mattress as he headed to the kitchen, he made himself a pot of black coffee, afterwards, he just sat down in a chair and just watched the window staring out at it.

It was morning several hours later, Thomas was showered and downstairs in his off-duty clothing. He made his way back to the kitchen and ate breakfast.

Afterwards, he brushed his teeth, he crept into Danielle's room whilst she slept, as he said to himself, " _Morning Dani, I just wish you'd stay my little girl forever. I love you, so does Mama. I got to keep protectin' you baby. You and Kate are the best things that matter in my life. Including protecting this city and this country. I love you so much, baby."_

Thomas smooths over her blonde hair as he lightly kissed her on the head as he silently exited the room saying, "I love you."

Danielle lightly moaned saying softly so that her father wouldn't hear her, _"I love you, Daddy, I love you so much."_

Thomas walks out of the house carrying his carry-on with his uniform and he drives off in his classic car as he raced off to work. He made it into the changing room, he attached his belt.

Afterwards, he changed his off-duty weapon which was a Glock 19 to a SIG Sauer P226 with a 20-round magazine as he softly said to himself, " _Let's kill that son of a bitch."_

* * *

He headed straight in for roll-call, afterwards, he was partnered up with no-one. Seeing as it was a low beat patrol, he headed for the M.E. as he said, "Officer Donnelly, looking for the M.E." "In her office, officer." "Thanks." Thomas said.

He headed into the office as the M.E. spotted him and said, "Officer Donnelly, you've just missed the preliminary." "Well give me the basics of what we're dealin' with?" "Very well."

The M.E. took a breather as she said, "Victim has multiple stab marks to the face, she was suffocated as well." "Possible hitman involved, normally they're clean and precise." "Note the defensive wounds, we found DNA underneath her fingernails." "She put up a helluva fight." Thomas said in response.

The M.E. nodded as Thomas said, "You traced the DNA?" "We did." "Makes my job a lot easier and the winner is…?" "Luke Krepski."

Thomas was stunned as he said, "Goddammit. I made a mistake." "It appears you did. Sometimes, murders you make a quick judgement call and you stick to it." "I'll recertify that wrong-doing." "New York's Finest always do right by people." The M.E. said.

Thomas nodded as he headed out of the M.E.'s office thanking the doctor. He returned to the squad car and looked through his notebook as he headed to Morningside Heights to find Claudette LeBeau.

* * *

He arrived at her apartment, as he checked his weapon seeing it was fully loaded, he then reached for the radio and said, "Central, 27-Alpha." _"Go ahead, 27-Alpha."_ "I need an APB, out on Luke Krepski wanted in suspicion of the murder of Hannah Thomson, over?" _"Copy 27-Alpha."_ The radio replied back.

Thomas nodded saying, "Roger, over and out."

Thomas heads straight to the apartment as he knocks on the door saying, "Claudette LeBeau, Police! Open up!"

The door opens quickly as Claudette ushers Thomas in as he says, "Everything alright?" "I was going to call the police. Someone's been leaving mystery phone calls on my phone, they've even tried to intimidate me."

Thomas looks around as he says, "Who's been doing it?" "All the person on the other end says, _'Your next, and you won't expect it.'_ I'm so scared that I might die."

Thomas looks at the poor woman who's in a mess as he says, "Listen, I'm going to get you somewhere safe, you gotta trust me on this one." "I understand."

Suddenly, Thomas heard his instincts, calling to him as he said, "GET DOWN!"

Soon gunshots fired into the apartment as Thomas and Claudette found themselves on the ground as Thomas shielded her from the glass that sprayed all over the place.

Thomas then called into the radio, "10-13, SHOTS FIRED AT THE POLICE, middle of Claremont Avenue, white apartment building on the 3rd floor!"

There had been a brief window as Thomas said, "Alright, we're gettin' out of here, headin' back to the precinct. Stay low and don't put your head up. He sees our heads, we'll be dead in minutes, okay?!" "Okay!" Claudette cried out.

Thomas pulled out his sidearm as he said, "Okay, I'll lay down cover, you gotta run as fast as you can to the door. Wait outside, don't go anywhere else." "Okay."

Thomas pulled back the chamber seeing one bullet in the chamber as he turned the safety off. He stayed as low as he could reaching the window, he pulled out his phone and took a photo of where the shots came from as he said, "On three, run like hell!"

Claudette nodded as Thomas counted.

"1… 2… 3!"

Thomas began to lay down cover as he said, "GO!"

Thomas sprayed the opposite end window as he kept pressure on the shooter. He watched as Claudette escaped before making his retreat.

He regrouped with Claudette as he said, "Back-up should be here, two officers will get you to the 27th." "Okay." Claudette said.

* * *

Thomas guided Claudette down to the street as he heard the sirens and saw Manfredi as he asked, "Transport this lady back to the 2-7." "You got it." Manfredi said nodding.

Claudette went with Manfredi as Thomas headed towards the apartment, Matt follows him along with Officer Serelli as they headed to the 3rd floor of the apartment, Thomas and Matt held their guns in one hand as they stacked up on the door, Matt knocked as he said, "NYPD, open the door."

Matt kept banging on the door as Serelli said, "What now?" "Kick it in." Thomas answered.

Serelli came face to face with the door as she kicked it in as she shouted, "POLICE! CLEAR!"

Thomas entered moving left heading for the bedroom.

Matt stayed outside watching the hallways as he heard Thomas say, "CLEAR!"

Serelli does a quick sweep of the area spotting a damaged window as she says, "Shooter shot through Claudette's apartment. Sprayed the place."

Thomas nods as he notes the bullets on the ground which were 5.56x45mm NATO rounds as he said, "He was using an assault rifle or a semi-auto sniper rifle."

Serelli does another sweep as she finds the weapon saying, "This the one." "MK12 SPR, firing range 750 yards." "How does a lawyer get their hands on military-grade tech." "Somethin' we're missing." Thomas says.

The three officers walked out of the apartment with the same question in their minds. _Who was Luke Krepski?_

Soon radios began going off, " _10-13, Officer needs assistance at 103 Subway Station. Opposite Marrakech Hotel NYC."_

Thomas gets on his radio saying, "27-Alpha, inbound hold tight!"

Matt replied to the radio message as the three raced to the scene.

Once they arrived they saw Manfredi as Matt said, "What happened Manfredi?" "I don't know, car got smashed into, I was knocked out. Next thing, I know, the LeBeau girl is gone."

Thomas mutters as he says, "Shit, my goddamn fault!" "I never saw 'em comin', boss." Manfredi said to Matt.

Matt consoled Manfredi saying, "Ain't your fault, kid, you didn't see what happened. Don't blame yourself."

Manfredi nodded as he said, "I'm sorry, Tom." "Don't blame yourself, did you see how many there were?" "It was just one guy, Luke Krepski. He left you a note."

Thomas took the note from Manfredi's shaking hand as he said, "Thanks, hey. Go and get yourself checked out at the hospital, you're still a little groggy." "Yeah, hey Matt, mind if you tag along?"

Serelli then said, "I'll go, boss. You get this bastard!" "Stay with him throughout." Matt orders.

Serelli calls for a bus as Matt looks at Thomas and says, "What's the note say?"

"Let's find out." Thomas says as he unfolds the note.

* * *

The note then reads. " _Thanks for leavin' me with Claudette, that was your mistake, and one you'll reap for the rest of your life._

 _A little quote to distract you guys as well 'Full of vaunting pride, the New Yorker had climbed here, and seen with dismay what he had never suspected. That the city was not the endless succession of canyons that he had supposed, but that it had limits, fading out into the country on all sides into an expanse of green and blue. That alone was limitless.'"_

* * *

Thomas looked at the quote as did Matt and wondered, "What the hell does it mean?" Matt says.

Thomas thinks to himself as he tries to decipher it as he thinks to himself before saying, "It's Fitzgerald." "Wha?" "F. Scott Fitzgerald, this is his poem." "Weren't he a famous poet who lived in New York for most of his life?" "Yeah. He wrote a small piece about the Empire State Building. He called it Pandora's Box."

Matt looked surprised as he said, "I remember a poem, as a kid, I read something to do with the building. This was the exact same one." "Which floor do we search?" "The tallest Mountain. One where you'd be able to see the whole city." "We gotta go." "Come on."

Thomas and Matt raced back to the patrol car as Thomas began to drive to the building arriving 20 minutes earlier as they took the lift to the top of the building.

Once they reached the top, Thomas got out and unholstered his gun as the pair searched the floor before moving toward outside to the observation deck. They cleared the deck not finding anything until Thomas had noticed something out of place.

He found a set of pictures of 5 different women. He looked at the pictures that looked familiar to him as he said, "Oh god, the women he killed." He then found another note attached to the pictures as he read it, " _The Church that withstood 9/11, a barrier of faith that New York would stand united."_

Thomas immediately said, "St. Pauls. The Trinity Church." "The church that stood together on 9/11." "Let's finish this."

The pair raced to the elevator as Thomas said, "This asswipe is mine." "Listen, I don't doubt that, but we need to be smart here. We're dealing with a killer. You can bet his ass he'll have an escape route." "What matters is finding Claudette. It's all that matters." Thomas determinedly says.

Once they were on the ground floor, Thomas raced to the car as did Matt heading for the St. Pauls which had taken them 22 minutes heading through the middle of Manhattan.

* * *

They arrived as they looked at the church, the night had fallen around them, they got out of the car and walked through the gate as Thomas and Matt unholstered their guns, clicking the safeties off as Thomas stood by the door as he said, "Ready for this?" "Let's get 'em."

Thomas nodded as he opened the door raising his gun as Matt followed from behind as Thomas said, "Haven't been down here since the 18th anniversary. But somehow this reminds me of my days as an altar boy." "Yeah, me too." Matt says.

Matt sees a trail of blood as he says, "Trail of blood here." "Yeah, but who's blood?" "Claudette's or the Priest?"

Thomas looks into each pillar seeing nothing until Matt says, "It's the priest. Body's been like this for a couple days." "Least we can tie another body to this asswipe."

Matt looks through the window as he spots a light and says, "Light coming from the house."

They hear the loading of a gun as they see a solitary man pop up.

* * *

It was Luke Krepski wielding a Mossberg 500!

He then said, "Nothing hasty, drop your guns or I'll decorate the altar with your guts!" "Drop the weapon, jackass!" Matt says.

Krepski humourlessly chuckled as he said, "Which one of you found me? It couldn't have been this brash moron." Krepski indicated to Matt.

He continued and said, "So it must have been you. Officer Thomas Donnelly." "Put the gun down, shitheel. Last warning!" "How must it feel, Officer to finally find me? You two walk in here dressed like little lambs for the slaughter." "We know what you're capable off. Put down the gun or I will shoot!" Thomas shouted.

Thomas ducked as Krepski shot one shotgun shell as an incentive as Thomas got out from cover as they overheard a grate being lifted as Thomas said, "STOP HIM!"

Matt raced for the grate as he held his gun and levelled it as they turned the corner seeing nothing except a hidden tunnel as Thomas said, "He musta gone down the tunnel."

Matt noticed the light and said, "Get to the house, I bet Claudette's there." Thomas raced towards the house as he kicked in the door shouting, "NYPD! Call out!"

They hear muffled cries as Matt signalled, "Over here!"

Thomas then said, "Stand back we're goin' to get the door open!"

Matt kicked in the door as they cleared the room, Thomas then saw Claudette all tied up as he removed the gag and said, "You okay?!" "Yes, yes I am. He was goin' to kill me." Claudette replied with tears staining her mascara.

Thomas checked her for wounds before asking, "You bruised?" "Only a headache."

Thomas then cut the restraints off her as he heard Matt say, "THOMAS! Get in here!"

Thomas headed to the sound of his partner as he saw the scene. There was a bloodstained bath tub, Thomas was absolutely horrified at the scene as he looked sick to his stomach saying, "Oh God. He brought 'em and murdered 'em." "Like animals." Matt replied.

Thomas nodded saying, "Only one thing, I know I gotta do. Kill this bastard." "Know what you gotta do."

Matt spotted another entrance to the catacombs as he said, "Follow him, I'll call backup and a bus for Claudette." "Do it, find where this thing ends." Thomas said.

Thomas holstered his gun making his way for the ladder as he climbed down it.

* * *

In the meanwhile, Matt holstered his weapon and keyed his radio saying, "Central, this is Officer Matthew Patterson, 27-Indigo, I need backup, CSU and a bus to St. Paul's Trinity Church, tell that bus to kick its ass into gear." " _Copy, 27-Indigo. All units. Officers need assistance at St. Paul's Trinity Church, unit to handle?"_

Matt headed back into where Claudette was held as he said, "Ambo's on its way, you're gonna be okay." Claudette nodded.

* * *

Down in the tunnel, Thomas unholstered his gun as he began to follow Krepski, 2 shotgun blasts followed as Thomas took cover. Krepski began to taunt him saying, "You're an interesting cop, Officer, you had your suspicions, but obviously you knew I was a suspect." "Why do this?" "Why do you think?" "You're a homophobic ass, who can't get the women he wants!" "Maybe, I think women are the enemy."

Thomas follows the killer and is taking cover as he returns fire at Krepski who says, "I get the sense you're a Paladin who'll protect this city. You try to as many lives as you can." "THROW OUT THE GUN!" "Why don't you come and find me?"

A sinister laugh sounded as Thomas continued following as he murmured in Latin, _"Ave Maria , gratia plena, Dominus tecum. Salvum me adducere in domum tuam ad puerum."_

Meanwhile at the top, sirens sounded as Matt stayed with Claudia as the commissioner walked towards him saying, "Stand to ease. Where's Thomas?" "He's after the killer, sir." "There's somethin' you need to know about Luke Krepski…" "What 'bout him, sir?"

Thomas I ushers Matt to the side as the pair engage in conversation, what Matt hears is utterly shocking.

* * *

Down in the tunnel, Thomas was engaged in a shootout with Krepski who was firing on Thomas with a M249 SAW as Krepski said, "You don't remember me, do you?" "Why should I?" "You're wondering how I got this weaponry, I can feel the question on your mind?" "Yeah that might be on my mind, you're obviously military. You never served with the Rangers, the SEALs or the Marines. So you're obviously a spook, CIA asshat."

"So clever, you are." Krepski taunted laughing. Thomas snarled, "When I get my hands on you, you're dead." "I already know a lot about you. Thomas Donnelly IV, MOH recipient, 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment. Come from a long line of cops and soldiers that fought proudly for their country."

Thomas didn't want to lose his anger, letting this guy taunt him as Krepski continued, "You're dedicated to cleaning up the streets of New York to make 'em safe for your family. How is Danielle, Tommy?"

Thomas's anger surged as he fired blindly into the wall bottling up Krepski as he said, "YOU MISERABLE BASTARD!"

Thomas reloaded quickly as he pursued Krepski who was running as he tackled him to the ground pounding his face in, he then kicked Krepski a dozen times as he began to strangle him as he muttered to Krepski, "Don't you ever mention her name again."

* * *

Unknown to Thomas, Krepski brought a knife up and stabbed Thomas who groaned, "UNNGG!"

Krepski kicked off Thomas who clashed his head with the wall as Krepski said, "Once I get out of here. I'm going to kill every last one of your family members, then I'll bury 'em here with you. Your little girl, I'll turn her into me!"

Thomas whose vision was blurry, reached for his ankle sidearm, pulling up an old 38. Fitz Special as he pulled the hammer back.

Krepski turned to see Thomas holding the gun as he said, "You shoulda killed me, when you… had the chance, asswipe."

Behind Krepski's back, was a gun as he pulled it out and aimed.

One shot rang out in the Tunnel

 _BAM!_

* * *

 **English to Latin Translation:**

Hail Mary, full of grace, the lord is with thee. Bring me home safe to thy child - _Ave Maria, gratia plena, Dominus tecum. Salvum me adducere in domum tuam ad puerum_

* * *

Who survived the showdown, was it Thomas or was it Luke Krepski?

Let me know in the comments below.

Like and review. Great support for the story so far.


	18. Happy Birthday, Dear Thomas

Who survived and who died? All to find out.

Let's go.

* * *

Chapter 16:

 **Previously on Honor, Duty and New York**

Thomas aims his 38. Fitz Special straight at Luke Krepski as he says, " _Shoulda killed me when you… had the chance, asswipe."_

Luke Krepski pulls out his gun.

A single shot fired.

 _BAM!_

* * *

The smoking revolver revealed one shot fired, Thomas blew the smoke away as he gingerly got up, his left hand pressed against his side to stem the blood that leaked, he picked up his duty sidearm as he said to himself, " _Alright, moron, let's get outta here."_

Thomas keyed his radio saying, "Central, this is Officer Thomas Donnelly, warn all officers to hold their fire. I'm coming out at an entrance point in the graveyard." _"…Copy…fficer Donnelly… be…vised you're…reaking up, say again."_ His radio crackled as Thomas muttered, "Damn radios."

At the surface, Matt was keeping an eye out for Thomas as he saw a figure in a dark blue shirt as he said, "There!"

Matt raced over as he saw Thomas as he said, "You scared the crap outta me!" "No kiddin'."

Matt looked and said, "Krepski?" "Fucker's dead. He got a hit in."

Matt saw the stab wound as he carried Thomas to the medics as he said, "Get him to the hospital. He's been stabbed." "Alright."

Both Claudette and Thomas had been transported to the hospital as Matt took Serelli to the tunnel and they checked to find Krepski's body, finding him imminently as Matt said, "Atta-boy Tommy."

Serelli then said, "CSU's on their way now, boss." "Alright, let's clear the way for 'em."

At the hospital, Thomas was rolled into the hospital as they got him into the room and began to stitch up the wound. Claudette was moved to a room next to him as the entire family arrived hours later.

* * *

It was morning, Thomas heard the sounds of beeping as he saw a figure on his left as he said hoarsely, "Where am I?" "Daddy!"

Thomas smiled hearing Danielle as he said, "Hey sweetie, you alright?" "We were scared Daddy, Mommy was crying when she heard you'd be okay." "Where's Grandma?" Thomas asked.

Louisa had then said, "How are you doin' son?" "I got sloppy, that's what happened."

They heard a voice in Thomas's Great-Grandfather who said, "Like a wound's goin' to keep you down." "Hey Gramps, I'm sorry." "Don't be kiddo. All that matters is your safe and okay." "That's a way of puttin' it, had to get hurt before our birthday."

Thomas I chuckled, "Happy birthday kid." "It's also yours, boss. Happy birthday." Both young and old Thomas's shared their signature handshake they always practiced in life as Danielle smiled and said, "Happy birthday Daddy." "Thanks, baby thank you."

Soon the family came flooding in as he got engulfed by the large hug that was signature in the family. Elizabeth had then said, "I brought breakfast, can't trust the hospital food."

Thomas smiled as he said, "Grandma, you're a saint in cooking. And don't we all hate hospital food?" "We do, baby, happy birthday."

Kate had walked in as she smiled saying, "Happy birthday, darling." "Thank you, Kate." Kate walked over to give Thomas a kiss as he smiled saying, "I'm sorry, I got hurt." "Hazards of the job. I'll always love you, no matter what." "I love you." Thomas hoarsely said.

Kate giggled as they all laughed, Kate turned to Elizabeth and Louisa asking, "Can I talk to you outside?" "Certainly, my darling, follow us." Elizabeth replied.

Elizabeth and Louisa walked out with Kate.

* * *

Thomas I and II left to go back to 1PP as Thomas III walked in and said, "Well, I should warn ya to watch whatcha doing before you go off and hurt yourself." "Nice to see you, Dad, sorry I worried you." "Just glad you're okay, buddy."

Thomas III said, "Happy birthday, kid." "Thanks Dad. I'm glad to have you home." "I'm glad to be home too." "At least my birthday wish came true." "What was that?" "That you'd come home safe and sound. And you did." "I was goin' to come home like a man possessed, I'm proud of you son." "Thanks Dad." Thomas IV said.

Outside the room, Elizabeth and Louisa were with Kate as Louisa asked, "Is everything alright?" "Yes, I wanted to tell you somethin' before I told Thomas and Dad." "What is it?" Louisa asked.

Elizabeth studied Kate closely, she was fiddling with her hands, she looked extremely nervous as she answered, "I've decided to retire from teaching after this school year."

Elizabeth was shocked as she asked, "What was the reason for this?" "I love Danielle and Thomas. Danielle is like my daughter…" "She is your daughter, Kate, you two are a cosmic connection, no other connection like I have with you." Elizabeth interrupted.

Kate smiled as she continued on, "Yes, she is my daughter, I guess. The thing is, I've often thought about being a stay at home Mom and wife. I have had a lot of role models helping me to understand the job of a cop. But all I want is to make sure that Danielle understands what it means as well."

Louisa then asks, "Was it because you didn't want to let go of them?" "Yes, ever since the attack in January. I was frightened that somethin' very similar would happen again and that I wouldn't be able to see Danielle or Thomas again."

Elizabeth nods as she says, "You're our family, Kate we'll back you 100% of the way. No matter what you decide." "Thank you, Mrs Donnelly." "Call me Grandma or Elizabeth, you're a part of the family. Lass." "Thank you, grandma." Kate said with tears in her blue eyes.

Elizabeth hugged the young woman who had been like a granddaughter to her as she said in Italian, _"La famiglia si attacca. Soprattutto in questa famiglia." "Certo."_

* * *

Back in the recovery room, Thomas was eating his breakfast when Kate wandered in saying, "You alright?" "Wish I'd go home. But the nurses are being too damn stubborn." "I'll try and talk to 'em." "You alright?" Thomas asked.

Kate moved the tray as she climbed onto the bed, with Danielle sitting on the bed perched in between her adoptive parents as Kate said, "I've decided, not to go back to school after this year." "Why not?" Thomas asked.

Danielle looked up at Kate and said, "Why not, Mama?" "It's because, in January, I came so close to losing the only people, that I loved with my heart. You guys are my family. I love being a teacher, but I know that being a Mom is important for me."

Thomas smiled as he said, "We'll stand by you. You're our family." "Family sticks together, no matter what." Danielle adds.

Kate smiles as she says, "I love you guys." "We love you too, Mama." Danielle said.

Thomas smiles as he watches the news seeing his grandfather on as the commissioner speaks, " _It is with proud honor, to report that the Serial Killer known as Luke Krepski has been taken down for good, by the New York Police Department. The heroism of our officers involved showed how much they went above and beyond the call of duty, protecting the city at night and day. The sacrifices they make to ensure our safety will not be forgotten, we're ever so grateful for those that work the beat every day, ensuring our freedom and protection in the Big Apple."_

 _Numerous reporters began to shout out, "Commissioner!"_

 _Thomas I signalled to one of them as the reporter said, "Commissioner, is it true that Officer Thomas Donnelly IV took down the killer?" "Carlos, I can't comment on who the officer was. But whoever the Officer was, they helped all communities and the people of this fine city sleep a little easier at night."_

 _Thomas I walks off the stage as reporters try to get his attention._

Kate turns off the TV and kisses Thomas passionately as he said, "What was that for?" "For keepin' us safe, Captain America." "Just doin' my duty, ma'am."

Kate laughs as does Danielle as he hugs the pair.

* * *

Down at 1PP, Thomas I was sitting at his desk, he was staring at the picture of him and Thomas IV, when Thomas IV was born. He still remembered the day proudly, finding out another Thomas was coming into the world. He was Chief of Detectives when his grandson was born and he vowed hand on his heart to become a mentor and to come home to the boy every day.

It still made him proud that his grandson closed 6 cases in 72 hours as Lieutenant Ramsey walked in saying, "The Mayor, sir." "Let's have her." Thomas I replied.

The mayor walked in and said, "Commissioner, happy birthday." "Thank you, Madame Mayor, may I ask what brings you down to this office?" "To pass along my congratulations and prayers to your grandson for bringing a killer to justice and nearly putting his life in harm's way." "Thank you, I'll let him know. You did that." Thomas I said.

The mayor then spoke and said, "I understand you passed along, your letter of resignation, why is that?"

Thomas I stood up and began, "Madam Mayor, I've served the people of New York City for 68 years as a sworn officer, another 4 as Commissioner. I've been a loyal servant to the people and to the Mayor's pleasure. I've have had a great run, it's time somebody else followed on and showed the city that we're thinking of them."

The mayor smiled and said, "Who'd you have in mind?" "I'm working on it." Thomas I replied.

"When do you intend to resign from service?" The mayor asked curiously.

"December 31st 2019. New replacement to be sworn in on the 1st January 2020." "Understood." The Mayor replied.

Thomas I nodded as she was let out by his assistant, when Thomas II walked in and said, "Morning sir." "What are you doin' here?" "You requested to see me, I couldn't decline." "Fair enough." Thomas I replied.

Thomas II then asked, "Is it true you're resigning from Police Commissioner?" "It is. Only you, your mother, Kate and the mayor know about it." "When do you intend to tell the family?" "I only intend to tell the boys tonight." "Not Marilyn or Louisa?" "It was a spur of the moment." Thomas I answered.

Thomas II answered, "Who'll take your place?" "I have options, I don't want anyone from another city, I want someone I can trust." "Right away." Thomas II finished.

* * *

In the hospital, Donnie Pracero was on his way to meet Thomas, he signed in at the front desk before entering his room and said, "Happy Birthday, Thomas." "Donnie, can't believe you're here." Thomas replied hiding his surprise. "I wanted to see you." Donnie added pulling up a chair as he said, "How's your wound?" "Said, I'll be getting out today. How 'bout you, what's on the cards for Sergeant Donnie Pracero?" "I'm applying for a job in private investigating."

Thomas chuckled, "Private eye, who'd have thought it?" "I have a lot of experience." "3 years military police, 5 years as an Army Special Forces Sergeant." "You'd do a lotta good, Nicole know 'bout this?" "We discussed it. She supports it." "Not bad. You need a reference. Let me know, I'll put my name down." "You won't have to, turns out I know some people in the DA's office and Frank offered my name down." Donnie explained.

Thomas nodded as he said, "Where's your office?" "I'm at buildings in Staten Island close to home." "Who knows, we might meet each other on the street." "If we do, promise you won't shoot me."

Thomas grins as he says, "No promises in combat, brother." Donnie laughs as he says, "Hoo-ah, Thomas. See you later." "Hoo-ah." Thomas says as Donnie leaves.

The doctor comes in with the discharge papers with Matt in tow as he said, "How's things partner?" "All better, Matt. You here to get me out." "Yeah, but I coulda left you." "You wouldn't." Thomas says.

Matt signs the papers and Thomas changes back into his clothing from yesterday as he thinks to himself, " _Shower back at the precinct."_

Thomas attaches his duty belt to him as he exits the hospital with Matt in tow.

* * *

They report back to the 27th as every patrol officer stops, what they're doing. Henry, Manfredi, Serelli and Roselli all nod at Thomas as the Lieutenant smiles as he applauds Thomas in addition everyone does the same as Manfredi says, "Helluva job, you did, Donnelly." "Manfredi."

Manfredi shakes Thomas's hand as he says, "Any hard feelings I had towards you. I'd like to push to the side." "Your brother was the finest of our Rangers, he saved my ass and I did the same for him." "Thank you." Manfredi says.

Thomas reports back to his desk, filling out the paperwork for the case as he heard someone say his name. he turned to reveal Claudette standing there as he said, "How's your head?" "It's all good." "Sorry I missed Melissa's funeral." "It was a heartfelt affair, but the family told me to give you their thanks for finding Melissa's killer." "Just doin' my duty."

Claudette nodded as she said, "Don't suppose you have any single girlfriends or buddies?"

Thomas smirked as he said, "I might know a guy."

Manfredi had walked as he said, "Hey, Claudette, right?" "Yes, it is. How are you Officer Manfredi?" "Call me Erik, I'm well ma'am. Just a little banged up, but I'll be okay."

Claudette fished out a card and said, "Anytime, you wanna get a drink, call me." "Yes ma'am." Claudette winked at him as she walked away, Erik watched her curvy ass shake as he sighed softly.

Thomas smirked and said, "Naughty." "Very funny." "I weren't sayin' anythin'." "When you supposed to be off?" "In the next couple of minutes. I stink like a tunnel." "You were in one." Manfredi said.

Thomas nodded, Manfredi then left and headed to complete paperwork.

* * *

At Sergeant Roselli's office, Matt knocked as he entered saying, "Got a minute?" "I'll make 2 for you." "Thanks." "Not long until you're on leave." "Well, I have no choice." "Does… your Goddaughter know?" "She knows, asked me if I could take pictures."

Roselli chuckles as he says, "She's a good'un."

Matt then asks, "I'd like to think about taking the next step. In my career. I haven't made an official option yet, but I'd like to keep 'em open for when I come back."

Roselli nods as he pulls out 2 books whilst he says, "Sure, here I got the Sergeant's exam and Detective's exam for you." "Thanks. I'll read 'em whilst on the vacation." "Let me know when you've made a choice." "Sure thing." Matt replies as he leaves the office but not before Roselli saying, "Good luck, bud."

Matt shakes Roselli's hand, "Thanks."

* * *

At the end of shift, Thomas has showered changing into his off-duty clothing consisting of a white shirt, red plaid shirt, blue stretch trousers and boots. As he heads for the car.

He gets in, starting up the engine as he sees a text from his father saying, _"Head for 575 Tennyson Drive. Got a surprise for you."_

Thomas re-read the address as he asked himself, "Why on earth, Matt's house?"

Thomas shrugged his shoulders as he headed for Matt's house, the drive was 1 hour and 15 minutes. He got out the car as he saw his Dad and Great-Grandpa and said, "Why am I here?" "That's a surprise. Do you have your gun on you?" "We goin' shootin'?" "Can I have the gun?" Thomas III asked once more.

Thomas rolled his eyes and took his Glock out the holster, along with the ankle holster gun as he said, "Safe precautions." "Glad, my knowledge was drummed into you." "Hardy ha hah." Thomas sarcastically said.

Thomas III grinned as he ushered for Thomas I and IV to enter as they entered the house heading for the backyard as they looked around, "Nothin' here."

Soon a giant picture was unveiled revealing both Thomas I and IV in their NYPD dress blues as Thomas IV said, "What the…?"

* * *

Soon everyone revealed themselves behind the birthday boys as they shouted, "SURPRISE!"

Thomas IV jumped reaching for his holster as everybody laughed a little as Thomas III returned their weapons to them as Thomas III said, "Sorry guys, wanted a reassurance you wouldn't shoot us." "Nicely worked. Good lil' sneak attack." Thomas I laughed.

Soon Kate and Elizabeth wheeled out the cake as everyone sang, " _Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Thomas. Happy birthday to you."_

The cake was decorated with an NYPD badge, two Rangers Badges, along with something saying, " _Rangers Lead The Way."_ and 7 candles as Kate said, "Make a wish, boys."

Thomas IV laughed as he said to his grandfather, "Altogether, pop?" "Altogether, Rangers lead the way."

The two blew out the candles as everybody cheered. Elizabeth kissed her husband of nearly 75 years as he said, "I love you, Betty." "I love you, Tommy."

Kate kissed Thomas as Danielle nestled in between them as Thomas said, "Who wants cake?" "Daddy, we've got to wait for Uncle Matt!" "Where is Matt, anyway?" "He should be here, by now."

* * *

Soon they heard the sound of a horn as Thomas IV opened the gate to see a sparkling dark 2018 GMC Sierra 1500 as Matt climbed out and said, "Whaddya think?" "How'd you afford two trucks?" "Oh you misunderstand, bud. This one's all yours."

Thomas looked surprised. He looked at his father who nodded, "It's all yours, son. We all chipped in a little towards the truck."

Thomas smiles as he looks around at his family before saying, "Thank you, all of you. I love it." Matt chucks Thomas the keys as he pockets them as Louisa says, "Happy birthday, baby boy." "Thanks Ma." Thomas hugs his mother as everyone gathers back into the backyard.

Thomas I then says, "Thomas, my boy, my gift to you." "You didn't have to, Pop." Thomas takes the wrapped gift which was square in dimension.

Thomas opens the wrapped gift revealing a metal belt buckle that had said, " _Rangers"_ on it as he said, "Thanks Pop. I even got you somethin' too, actually 2 somethin's."

Thomas brings up 2 presents for his grandfather as he said, "You'll like 'em."

Thomas I opens the gifts, one revealing a hand-made belt with the belt buckle, _"Irish Blue Bloods."_ The second gift, revealed a handmade wooden picture frame, with a picture of all 4 Thomas's in the photo standing in their dress blues.

Thomas I smiled as he said, "You didn't have to, kid." "I wanted to, pop, you're our hero." Thomas I smiled and hugged his grandson proudly saying, "I'm proud of you, Thomas." "I'm proud too Grandpa." Thomas IV said.

Thomas I then said, "Who wants cake?" everyone voiced their agreement as the birthday boys began to cut the cake and hand it around to everyone making sure they got an equal slice.

At the end of the party, everyone is returning home after the birthday party as Thomas IV drives his new truck saying, "I love this baby." "You enjoy your birthday?" "It was the best one I've had."

Kate smiled at him happily as Thomas said, "Thank you, Kate for making me whole again." "Thank you too, Thomas."

* * *

 **English to Italian Translations:  
**

Family sticks together, especially this family - _La famiglia rimane unita, specialmente questa famiglia_

They sure do - _Certo_

* * *

2 updates today, my, my, my, you're all gettin' lucky by the minute. I hope you guys have a good evening or day.

Like the story please. You're the best fans I could ever ask for.


	19. Thinking Out Loud

Hope you enjoy this one. Big question to be answered, soon. This chapter is named after Ed Sheeran's song _Thinking Out Loud_.

* * *

Chapter 17:

Little over 3 Months later

August 13th 2019

27th Precinct, Manhattan, New York

Thomas was currently on duty, he had heard the sound of his phone vibrating as he said, "Jeez, who's calling at this hour?"

Thomas had looked at the time seeing it was only 0100 hours as he groaned seeing Matt was calling him as he growled answering it, Matt had then spoke, _"Hi it's me, listen I could use your help with something?"_ "You better have a damn reason for calling me in the early hours, or I put the phone down." " _Drive down to JFK in my truck and pick up me and Angela, can you do that?" "_ Sure thing, when will you be here?"

Matt replies on the other end, _"2 days till we'll be in New York."_ "Yeah, sure thing." _"Thanks again, now we're even."_ Matt replies ending the call.

Thomas puts his phone down as he says to himself, " _My ass, you owe me."_

* * *

24 hours later

3065 Marine Pkwy, Marine Park, Brooklyn, NY

Thomas then sits up on the bed as he picks up his journal and begins to write in it.

" _It's been nearly a couple months since Matt went on a leave of absence after his grandmother passed away. Turns out, his grandmother got to ensure that he and his siblings go on a cruise as part of her last wish._

 _Everyone's been dropping hints around when I will propose to Kate O'Meara and make her my wife. I've stuck to plan as subtlety as possible, it ain't been easy, constantly putting everyone in the dark. But today I've got it all planned out, Only my Great-Grandpa knows this plan._

 _He knows the love between me and Kate is reminiscent of his love with Grandma Betty, I think he's still nostalgic. He's been my mentor for a darn long time. Both himself and I are goin' to propose to our girls._

 _Grandpa and I have been preparing a small vow renewal ceremony for himself and Grandma Betty. She's goin' to love it. We've both got a rare day-off, we're heading straight to the Brooklyn Botanical Gardens. We've had a proud run of marriage proposals that have been accepted._

 _In other news, Frank graduated from the Academy 2 days ago. He was working at the 23_ _rd_ _Precinct, looks like Lieutenant O'Meara's precinct is goin' to get a hell of a beat cop in their own precinct. Himself and Mia are going strong, Mia's still a nurse in Manhattan with Mom, they work together on a daily basis in trauma. Mom's pretty proud of herself for settin' 2 people up._

 _She always had an eye for romance. Haha._

 _Time to chalk another successful marriage proposal to the board. Rangers. Lead the way."_

* * *

7 Hours Later

Thomas I and IV had gotten up, the house was particularly quiet, Elizabeth was heading on a scavenger hunt. Both her and Kate were doing the hunt whilst Marianne and Danielle were doing a day out at Coney Island. This was part of an alternate plan to keep Danielle distracted.

It was a slow day in the city, Thomas had come off a 48 hour uninterrupted duty shift and it was supposed to be some well-deserved R&R, until his friend Matt requested him.

Thomas had quickly gotten dressed before he headed out the door as he said, "Grandpa, gotta take a ride to Staten Island. I'll see you in an hour or 2." "See you soon, kiddo."

Thomas IV nodded as he headed out the door he had began walking as he put his hand as he said, "TAXI!"

The taxi pulled to a stop as he said, "846 Page Avenue, Tottenville in Staten Island!" "Hop in kid."

Thomas hopped in as the drive drove off for Staten Island.

* * *

The drive had been 40 minutes as Thomas stopped outside on Clermont Avenue. He paid the driver as he began the walk to the house, once he got to the driveway, Thomas, picked up the keys from underneath the truck as he got inside and drove off.

He began the drive to JFK International Airport that had lasted for 48 minutes. Thomas smirked as he decided not to wait to pick up his buddies. Instead, he decided to drop the truck off before heading back to Marine Park.

Thomas had began to track Matt's flight as he saw it landed as he waited till they were near the car, as he sent a text saying, "You didn't think I was gonna chauffeur you around, did you?"

Thomas laughed as he got a reply back saying, " _Once I come back from my leave, you're in my line of sight, patrolman."_

Thomas laughed putting his phone away as he walked saying, "Like, he'd be able to do anything."

He called for a cab and headed for Marine Park, Brooklyn. He made it back to the house as he looked at the time, it was only 1100, both young and old had to be at the Brooklyn Botanical Gardens for 1400. Thomas I planned for the scavenger hunt to end at the Gardens on 1500 hours, this was going to be a great plan.

Thomas headed down into the cellar to begin his hour and a half of boxing, he had stretched his arms and formed a fighting stance as he began to take frustrations out on his boxing bag, the veins in his body flexed whenever he hit the bag with such power and force, he thought back to his days in the Rangers, a mission he had undertook in January of 2017, the day he went above and beyond for his friend Frank Magnum.

* * *

Thomas Flashback Scene

January 2017

Afghanistan, Middle East

 _It was just another basic day in the Middle East, Thomas was walking around the base in his cap and uniform. he was filling out paperwork from the latest patrol mission that him and his platoon had completed last night._

 _During the patrol they had encountered minimal resistance. Nothing in sight, they had fortunately suffered no casualties despite being in a minefield that had a graveyard of a thousand empires._

 _He had been making sure his company was sharp and ready, for whenever they were needed. He had looked out the entrance of his tent and saw some of his men playing a game of basketball on the makeshift court. He had spotted Andretti, who he had liked, soldier was only 27 and had been a sergeant in the 101_ _st_ _Airborne Division for the last 10 years. He had liked the Sergeant and saw a man of experience._

 _Soon they heard Humvees rolling up as Thomas raced out to see several soldiers such as Sgt Damien Pracero and Luca Galzetti, both soldiers had been good friends with Thomas as well as Frank._

 _There were two others that had been carried by several soldiers and were bleeding. Thomas's heart raced as he raced to Damien and said, "What happened, Pracero?" "It was a trap, we got cut to pieces out there." "Where's Frank?" "I don't know. But he got cut off from the rest of us. He musta been 'bout 3 yards from us. I don't know." Damien panted as he was given a bottle of water thanks to Thomas._

 _Thomas looked on in despair as he said, "Any dead?" "2 guys. 2 were wounded. Frank and 5 others goddamn missin' out there." Galzetti replied._

 _Thomas mutters, Frank and Thomas had been best friends since Thomas became a member of the 1_ _st_ _Battalion, 75_ _th_ _Ranger Regiment. The pair worked well together after Jordan Lipansky left the battalion in May of last year._

 _Thomas and Frank became good friends and close confidants. They vowed to become cops one day and serve together. Frank was already a friend of the Donnelly family, all his family served for the city of New York, whether it was being a cop or a member of the Fire Department. Frank vowed to follow in his great-grandfather and grandfather's footsteps and become a Police Officer. Unlike his father who was an FDNY Lieutenant killed in action in 2014._

 _Thomas then says to them, "We'll get 'em back, leave no man behind. Tell me we know where he is?" "I don't know, we hauled ass out of the area when it got too hot for us all." Pracero said._

 _Thomas nods as he says, "Colonel's likely lookin' for you. I'll come with… see if we can muster a rescue mission." "Alright."_

 _Damien turned to Galzetti and said, "Get the team ready, load up on ammo and rations and inform 1_ _st_ _Platoon, Hunter Company, we're enlistin' them for this." "Yes Sarge." Galzetti replied as he left the tent._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Thomas and Damien walked over to the command tent as the Colonel saw Damien who delivered the mission report by the end all the Colonel had to say was, "Jesus Christ." "What's goin' to happen, sir? I'd like to lead a rescue mission and recover my team leader. Sergeant First Class Sergeant Donnelly and his team have volunteered to assist us."_

 _The Colonel nodded as he said, "Nothing's been planned as of yet. And your request to lead a secondary mission, has been denied." "Colonel, you can't do that." Pracero said._

 _Thomas nodded and said, "With all due respect this was a fellow Ranger. Rangers leave no man behind. I've fought alongside 1_ _st_ _Sergeant Magnum for 2 ½ years, he's a damn good veteran. I refuse to leave one of our own behind." "There are certain politics to take into account here."_

 _Thomas mutters, "Oh for Christ's sakes. Politics. We're Rangers, sir. You're tellin' us there's no point in tryin' to save one of our own." "You're denied any chance of mounting a rescue op. We'll think of somethin' to get Sergeant Magnum out of there."_

 _Pracero slams his fist onto the desk as he said, "This is bull crap. You'd rather leave him to the mercy of the enemy, I don't believe it." "I'm sorry, but that's the way things go."_

 _Thomas rolled his eyes and said, "This is bullshit, you know he'll be dead the minute they go on camera, it's the way things work."_

 _He turned to Thomas and continued, "I'm sorry if you think that. And for that I've already notified your Company commander to not mount any stupid scheme to rescue our men. You've been given your orders. Dismissed and get out of my sight."_

 _Thomas and Damien stand to attention as Thomas mutters under his breath, "Gladly, Colonel."_

* * *

 _The pair walk out of the command tent as Thomas leans up against the Humvee and kicks it saying, "Bullshit. He'd rather sacrifice one man for the sake of politics." "Way the world is, I'm in the same boat, pissed off as hell for this." Damien says._

 _Thomas then says, "Screw it, to hell with our orders. We go back into that town and mount a rescue mission." "Hell yeah, I'm with you on that." "Good. Let's rescue our boy and bring 'em home." "Hoo-ah."_

 _The pair headed for where the special forces and Thomas's fellow Rangers had assembled as they walked in and said, "What's goin' on?" "We have been grounded." Andretti said. Galzetti then added, "Lieutenant came in and raged hell."_

 _Thomas smirked under his breath, he figured that's what Lieutenant Andrews would do. Lieutenant Sebastian Andrews was from a political family in Maine, he had about as much political pull as any other person could get in the government. Everyone knew he was being groomed for state senator and possibly on the track for Congress. He was a graduate of the University of Maine._

 _Lieutenant Andrews was one of those snobbish, spineless under daddy's thumb type, he wanted to be state senator and become powerful. He was Mister know-it-all but he didn't have a damn clue how it all worked. Thomas despised guys like that. The NCOs were the muscle and sinew of the Armed Forces, he'd rather follow his own orders than some college-boy who didn't know crap about combat._

 _Damien smirked and said, "Well, we're disobeying orders. I ain't standin' around and lettin' our boy gets killed."_

 _Thomas continues, "Any man who wants to opt out. Do it now. I'll keep you out of my report."_

 _All the Rangers and Galzetti stood as Andretti said, "SFC Donnelly, forgive me for saying this, but you can shove that report up your ass. You're our senior NCO, sir and I'll be damned to hell if I let you go off on this suicide mission to save our boy with 2 other men. I'm with you to the end of line."_

 _Thomas smirked as he said, "What are you waitin' for, Rangers? Grab your gear, weapons and ammo only." "Yes, First Sergeant!" all the men present had replied._

 _They had all made the plan to head back to the Mission area where Magnum's team had been ordered to, from there. They were on their own. No support, no backup just a small platoon of Rangers and 2 5_ _th_ _SFG Operators._

* * *

 _Right before the men were ready to deploy, the Lieutenant decided to make a small stop in on the men as Thomas said, "Lieutenant, what can we do for you?" "Cut it out, Sergeant." Thomas sniggered as he said, "I have no idea, what you mean, Lieutenant, you're gonna have to elaborate."_

 _The Lieutenant's blue eyes narrowed straight at Thomas as he said, "You're planning on rescuing 1_ _st_ _Sergeant Magnum, aren't you?" "Leave no man behind. You know nothing about duty or honor. My family's been fightin' with a rifle for 101 years while your granddaddies was puckering up to kiss someone's ass."_

 _Andrews snarled, "That's it Donnelly, I'm writin' you up for a reprimand. You're relieved off duty as well."_

 _Thomas sighed as he thought to himself, "Well, I apologise for this Lieutenant." He then decked Lieutenant Andrews knocking him down cold as he said, "Yeah, bad mistake." "Did what you had to do." "Let's just get our boys out of there." Thomas said._

 _The men raced off for 2 trucks as they slipped past the guards, they were headed near a hill close to where the enemy had set up camp._

 _Thomas, Damien and Galzetti looked through binoculars seeing Spetsnaz troops dragging American several men into a hut at the far end of the village as Thomas said, "Those are our guys." "Spetsnaz troops involved." Galzetti added._

 _Damien thought for a moment and said, "They don't know we're here. Stay low, move slowly." "Let me guess, we try the old 6_ _th_ _Ranger Battalion trick?" "I like it."_

 _Thomas rolled his eyes and said, "Well, if I don't see you again. You best pray this works, Special Forces."_

 _Thomas signalled for 2 of his men to stay at the rear with the trucks. The rest stealthily moved forward avoiding detection of the enemy._

 _Once they had gotten close enough, Thomas then said, "Clear these houses quickly and quietly. They don't know we're here." All the men nodded as three men charged through the 1_ _st_ _house and killed 3 combatants as Thomas, Pracero and Galzetti pushed forward, signalling another 3 men to eliminate the next set of combatants._

 _Soon they heard a voice say, "Der'mo, my poluchili kompaniyu!"_

 _Thomas fired one shot and killed the soldier as he said, "We're compromised! Go loud, Rangers, assemble on me!"_

* * *

 _Inside the building, the badly bruised and beaten special forces operators heard all the commotion as one asked, "What's goin' on?" "Sounds like WW4!"_

 _Frank who was beaten and bruised with one eye slammed shut had said, "Betcha 30 bucks that's Pracero and H Company."_

 _Everyone chuckled as they waited._

 _Outside the building, the team were pushing forward meeting fierce resistance of the enemy as they were quickly wiped out, Thomas then said, "Andretti, stay outside, alert our boys tell 'em to start those vehicles up." "Roger that!"_

 _Thomas turned to Pracero and Galzetti as he said, "ON ME!" the three clear the building. Room by room trying to find their men, once they made it to the top floor they stack up on the door as Galzetti says, "Breach charge."_

 _Pracero places a breach charge on the door as he sets it off, the men take cover as it explodes before charging in the room._

 _They eliminate all 3 guards of the men as Frank says, "Great timin' boys." Thomas undoes Frank's binds as he says, "What are friends for, can you walk?" "I can keep up." "That's good."_

 _Thomas looks at his watch saying, "5 minutes, let's go."_

 _The prisoners were gathered and taken to the trucks as Thomas split the platoon up into the two trucks as they hauled ass back to base._

 _Frank was in the lead truck with Thomas as he said, "Thanks for comin' back for me, brother." "Leave no one behind. We don't leave Rangers behind, brother." "Hoo-ah." Thomas fist bumps Frank nodding._

End Flashback Scene

* * *

Present Day

Thomas was finishing up his boxing as he headed upstairs to shower and change.

He had changed into his dress blues and made sure that he looked impeccable in the uniform, it was 1400, he picked up the engagement ring he kept in his box as he headed back down the stairs, he saw his grandfather in his own dress Blues.

* * *

Thomas I Decorations List:

American Flag Breast Bar

WTC Breast Bar

NYPD Medal of Honor (x2)

NYPD Combat Cross (X3)

Medal of Valor

Irish Flag Breast Bar

Excellent Police Duty Breast Bar

Purple Shield Breast Bar

Police Proficiency Breast Bar

US Army Service Breast Bar

* * *

Thomas IV smiled and said, "Ready, Gramps?" "Like you need to ask me. You okay?" "I'm ready."

Thomas I smiled and said, "She'll say yes, kiddo. Keep faith in yourself." "I'm like you, Grandpa." "You bet you are, Tommy."

The pair hopped into Thomas IV's truck as they headed for the Brooklyn Botanical Gardens. The drive had taken 33 minutes, the boys had then split up Thomas IV headed for the Botanical Garden lake which was Kate's favourite place to go, he had arrived and taken out his phone as he spotted the song, he would propose to Kate with.

Thomas I headed for the old cherry blossoms tree, the same one he had proposed to Elizabeth back in May of 1943, a lot had changed in 76 years, he had been thankful for everything, his darling wife, his children, his grandchildren and his great-grandchildren. Then they received a miracle in Danielle, the newest generation of the Donnelly family.

Even though she wasn't their blood, they treated her like she was their own.

* * *

Kate and Elizabeth arrived in the Brooklyn Gardens, Elizabeth looked at the note before saying, "This is it. There is Thomas's truck, but no sign of him." "Knowin' him, he had left somethin'." Kate said.

Kate had gotten out of the car as she walked over to the truck. She saw something caught on the windshield wiper as she pulled it off. She unfolded it and it read.

" _Your favourite place. One you went to relieve stress and watch the calmness of the lake, it had given you peace."_

Kate smiled as she said, _"That brilliant sexy Irish-Italian-American police officer of mine."_

Kate headed off for the garden as she saw Marianne and Danielle as she ushered for them to follow her.

Elizabeth made her way to the Cherry Blossom trees as she smiled in the memory of when she had gotten proposed to by Thomas I, she looked around and said, "Where are you, handsome?"

Elizabeth then saw a note on the ground as she read it, " _76 years of marriage. The best years of our lives we have had. Look behind you."_

Elizabeth did as the note had asked of her as she saw Thomas standing in his dress blues as he said, "Hi Betty." "What's goin' on, Tommy?"

Thomas I smiled as he took off his cap and began, "Elizabeth Donnelly, for 76 years, I have loved and cherished your beautiful presence, you've captured my heart for so long. I love you completely. You were my first love and my only love. I shared with you my first kiss underneath this same tree 80 years ago and since then you were the one for me."

Elizabeth smiled, tears were unshed as she said, "Even in age, you still know how to make a girl's heart melt."

Thomas smiled as he said, "I came here today to ask you a question, and I never thought in 75 years later since we got engaged, did we ever find ourselves here again…" Thomas bent down on one knee, eve at his advanced age, he was still agile to bend down after a lifetime of war.

He then pulled out a personalised diamond ring that had said ' _Forever'_ on it as he continued, "Elizabeth, will you renew our vows, in front of our friends and family?"

Elizabeth nodded and said, "Yes, yes, yes, Thomas Donnelly, I will renew our vows again!"

Thomas stood up and kissed his beloved soulmate again as he smiled at her gratefully placing the ring on her finger.

They were soon surprised by their son, daughter-in-law, their grandchildren, Donnie and Nicole, Frank and Mia along with Lieutenant Matt O'Meara. As Thomas II said, "Congrats Mom and Dad." "Thank you, kiddo." Elizabeth said.

Everyone celebrated as they all headed for atrium where the lake was as Thomas said, "I believe another marriage proposal is on the cards as well."

* * *

Meanwhile, down at the atrium and the lake, Thomas IV soon saw Danielle, Kate and Marianne approaching, he smiled in appreciation as he said, " _I love it when a plan comes together."_

Thomas turns on the song as it begins to play.

Kate soon heard the song as she asked herself, _"Ed Sheeran? Thinking Out Loud!"_

* * *

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before_

 _And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

 _Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

 _Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

 _And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

 _And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

 _And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe just the touch of a hand_

 _Oh me I fall in love with you every single day_

 _And I just wanna tell you I am_

 _So honey now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _Maybe we found love right where we are_

* * *

Kate smiles as Thomas IV comes out of hiding as he smiles deeply. Marianne turns to see him as Thomas signals her to stay quiet as he winks to her. Marianne rolls her eyes and nods.

 _When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_

 _And the crowds don't remember my name_

 _When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm_

 _I know you will still love me the same_

 _'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen_

 _Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

 _I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe it's all part of a plan_

 _I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

 _Hoping that you'll understand_

 _But baby now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _That maybe we found love right where we are, oh_

 _So baby now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _That maybe we found love right where we are_

 _Oh maybe we found love right where we are_

 _And we found love right where we are."_

* * *

As the song ends, Kate turns to see Thomas standing there as he says, "Hiya, Kate." "Hi Tommy, what's goin' on?"

Thomas steps forward as he smiles and takes Kate's hands saying, "Katelyn O'Meara, for 23 years, you've changed my life in the greatest way possible. You're compassionate, smart and beautiful. You're the best thing in my life to come around. Danielle as well."

Marianne and Danielle stand there with tears in their eyes as Thomas continues, "Kate, you've been the only one that I have loved. There ain't no other girl in the world like you. You and Danielle… are the reasons why I'll keep on comin' home. I love you, like I love everyone, the job, this city and this country. you're my Gwen Stefani to my Blake Shelton. God gave me you, for all of those ups and downs, the days of doubt. You're my everything. I even asked your Dad an important question, yesterday and he gave me the best answer, so today…"

Thomas took his cap off, placing it under his arm, pulling out a red box with the diamond ring inside it as he said, "Katelyn O'Meara, in December of 2019. On a beautiful snowy day, will you marry me?"

Kate had tears streaming down her blue eyes. Everyone's eyes were on her. The Donnelly family, Lieutenant O'Meara, Donnie, Nicole. Frank and Mia even Henry Renzulli were standing in attendance. Even several tourists who had their phones out filming this incredibly romantic moment as Kate nodded saying, "I will, I'll marry you, I love you Thomas Donnelly."

Thomas lightly laughed as he stood up and kissed her lifting her off the ground as he said, "I love you too, Kate O'Meara. I always will love you." Thomas gently brought her down as he took the ring out of the box and gently slid it onto her finger as he kissed her once more smiling as everybody around them applauded and cheered.

Thomas smiled as he said, "How's December 22nd for you?" "I love you, so much."

* * *

Everyone had come over and hugged the newly engaged couple as Thomas I said, "Welcome to the family, Kate, you're one of us." "Thank you, Thomas."

Thomas III came and shook his son's hand and said, "Congrats, kid. You did it." "Did my duty, Dad. I'm glad you're around to see this happen." "I ain't goin' anywhere." Both Thomas's shared a father-son hug as Lieutenant O'Meara said, "Thank you, kid, you made her happy all of these years, I'm proud of you, son." "Thank you, Lieutenant. I'll make her happy."

Lieutenant O'Meara shook Thomas's hand and said, "I know you will, son. You're the best man I trust my daughter with." "Yes, Sir." Thomas said.

Everyone was taking pictures of Thomas and Kate together. They even squeezed in one of both young (Thomas IV and Kate) and old (Thomas I and Elizabeth) Donnelly couples.

The boys wearing the dress blues of the NYPD and the women wearing their blue dresses.

Danielle had walked over and said, "I love you, Mommy and Daddy." "We love you, baby girl. You're our lil' Angel. Our shining star. You're one of us."

Thomas IV nodded and added, "You're a Donnelly, baby. You're one of us."

Danielle smiled and hugged her adoptive parents smiling happily.

* * *

 **English to Russian Translation:**

Shit, we got company - _Der'mo, my poluchili kompaniyu!_

* * *

A romantic happy ending to this chapter. Don't say this didn't melt your hearts.

I hope you all have a good night, and you're all having a great day.

Please like and review, Thank you for everything


End file.
